Translation Barrier
by a proud geekfreak
Summary: PostOotP: Someone new comes to Hogwarts, and communications breaksdown. It a shame Hogwarts never taught foreign language, then maybe Ron would know what she was saying. eventually RWxHG. [COMPLETED sadly]
1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps running through the forest was the only sound in the warm summer's night. The footsteps were accompanied by the sounds of branches hitting flesh and breathing heavily. The owner of the footsteps stumbled in the thick forest and fell on a rock, cutting her right check. She quickly stood up and continued running through the forest. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt. As she ran through the forest, the branches kept hitting her face, scratching it up even more. She heard a growl, not far behind her and she speed up her pace.

She stumbled out into a clearing, and fell to the ground. Her hands clutched her stomach, and she screamed out in pain. She lifted herself up on her elbows and saw she was in the backyard of a house with four or five chimneys on a red roof. There was a lopsided sign, but it was too dark to make out. She didn't see any lights on in the house, and became very frightened. She did one last glance towards the forest, and tried to get up from the ground. She managed to get up and take one step before her knees gave out. She heard a rustling in the forest behind her and then a deep, long growl, followed by warm breathe on her neck. She flipped on her back and saw a panther taking a step closer to her. Her eyes locked with the panthers, and her breathing became rapid and shallow.

The panther did its version of a grin, and slowly circled its prey. The girl knew what was going to happen next and there was nothing she could do about. She was screwed, and the panther was edging her on. The girl looked away in a huff, she hated the panther for stringing her along. She took off one of her shoes, and threw it at the panther. The panther recoiled at first, but then dived at her, pinning her down. She gasped from the sudden attack, but didn't struggle. The panther used its paw and scratched across the girl's torso. The girl gasped out in pain, but didn't do much else. The panther growled again, expecting a bigger reaction. The girl's face was scrunched up in pain, and her breathing became even faster. The panther prepared himself for another attack; only this time he didn't scratch the girl, he bit into her side. She screamed out in pain. Her voice was high pitch, and rang through out the night.

Only her voice wasn't the only voice there that night. She heard another voice cry out, "_Stupefy_." Then a bright orange light jetted out of nowhere, and hit the panther in it's left hind leg. The panther whimpered, and quickly hobbled back into the forest.

"Arthur was that a panther?" asked an astonished voice.

"Either that or an Animagus," Arthur told the astonished voice. Then he turned his attention to the girl and asked, "How is she Molly?"

Molly had been checking up on the girl and said, "She needs to go to St. Mongo."

"Dad, what is going on?" asked, a tall boy with freckles and red hair.

"Ron go inside and get some clean towels," Molly ordered.

Ron nodded and went back inside. Arthur came over and asked in a hushed voice, "How do we know she is safe? Should we really bring her into our house?"

"Arthur, this girl is bleeding and she needs help," Molly snapped.

"Mama," the girl said quietly. She was on the verge of unconsciousness, and didn't know what she was saying.

"Don't worry, we are going to help you," Molly said, stroking the girls hair affectionately.

The girl struggled to keep her eyes open, but her struggle was in vain. She fell unconscious right as Ron came out of the house. Ron gave his mom the towels and asked, "Ao isshe going to be ok?"

"Oh, she just needs some bandaging up," Molly told him, trying to sound like everything was fine. She took out her wand, and muttered something. "There, that should hold till we get her to St. Mongo tomorrow."

"What did this to her?" Ron asked, casting an uneasy glance down at the girl.

"We aren't sure," Arthur told him.

"Was it …" his voice trailed off and everyone knew what he meant.

"We can't be sure of that," Arthur notified his son. Ron nodded and there was a silence till Arthur said, "Come on, we can't keep her outside, let's bring her in."

Arthur conjured up an invisible stretcher, and placed the girl on it. They brought the girl inside and placed her on the couch. Molly checked the girl over again and said to Ron sternly, "I think it is time you head upstairs for the night."

Ron didn't want to, but the tone in his mother's voice told him not to argue. He went up the stairs to find Ginny there with an extendable ear. He gave her a look, and she handed over an extra extendable ear that she brought with her. Ron stuck it in his ear and listened.

"Molly, maybe we should try and bring her to Mongo tonight."

"Nonsense. We can't bring her there right now, she is in stable condition."

"But we don't know anything about her."

"Which is why we shouldn't bring her there, how do you suppose we answer the questions the Healers are going to ask?"

"But what if that wasn't a panther? What if it was a werewolf?"

"No werewolf looks like that."

"No werewolf that we know of."

"Arthur, listen to yourself, you are sounding paranoid!"

"I don't want our family being hurt because of we took in a spy!"

"Fine, we will take watch. You the first shift, and if she awakes and tries to attack, then use a spell to bind her. Got it?"

"Molly-"

"No, wake me up in six hours or if she wakes up. Ron, Ginny you better be in your beds and not have used extendable ears."

Ron and Ginny heard their mother walking up the stairs, and quickly dashed into their rooms. Ron couldn't sleep that night; his thought kept coming back to that girl. Where did she come from? What was she doing in his back yard? What was her name?

After trying to sleep and being unsuccessful after a couple hours, Ron crept down stairs. His dad was falling a sleep in a chair, and was starting to snore. Ron walked over and shook his dad awake. "Dad, hey dad."

"Wha," Arthur mumbled sleepily.

"Dad, why don't you go to bed and I'll watch the girl?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah, ok," Arthur said, and stumbled up to his room.

Ron sat down on the couch, and stared at the girl, wondering about her. Her light brown hair, with a tint of red in it, was pulled back in a ponytail. She had a heart shape face, with full lips and thick eyelashes. Ron noticed all the little cuts and scraps she had on her face, and what looked like to be a black eye. The girl's hand was placed right below the neck, like she was guarding a piece of jewelry, but Ron didn't see anything. Ron looked the girl up and down. Her black T-shirt was torn, had grass stains on it and dirt. Ron looked closely at the part of the shirt where the panther bit her. It had the holes of a bite mark, and it was darker then the rest of the black shirt. Ron couldn't help himself; he lifted up her shirt to see the bite mark. He unwrapped the towel, and looked at the mark. It had two deep marks where the fangs had entered, and little marks where the rest of the teeth had broken the skin. Ron grimaced and asked quietly, "What happened to you?"

The girl moaned softly and turned on her side. Ron looked at the girl and noticed that her pants were also covered in mud and grass stains. He began to wonder how far and how long she had been running. The girl turned on her side, now facing Ron. Ron looked back at her face and now saw her eyes were open, revealing deep brown eyes. Ron smiled at her and said, "Hi."

"¿Quién es usted¿Dónde estoy?" the girl asked back.

"What did you say?" Ron asked her.

"¿Qué pasa?" the girl asked, staring at Ron.

"Do you speak any English?" Ron asked her.

"¿Qué tal inglés?" the girl asked.

Ron shook his head in disbelief, and pointed to himself and said, "Ron."

"Rin?" the girl asked. Ron shook his head and she tried again, "Ren, Row, Run?"

Ron sighed and he said, "Close enough." He pointed to her and asked, "What is your name?"

"Kyla," the girl said, pointing to herself.

"Nice name," Ron said, trying to break the silence.

"¿Qué?" the girl asked.

"Nothing," Ron said. Then he put his hands up to his head and made the sleeping motion, and said, "Go to sleep."

Kyla looked at him curiously, and made the sleeping motion back at him. Ron pointed to the pillow and made the sleeping motion again. This time Kyla caught on and put her head back on the pillow, but didn't go to sleep. She stared at Ron fearfully, and Ron tried to comfort her by smiling at her. That didn't seem to comfort her, just frighten her more. They stayed like that till morning, when Molly came down the stairs. Ron looked at her and said, "Morning Mum."

"Ron what are doing up?" Molly asked, her eyes narrowing at him. Then she looked at the girl and saw that she was up too. Molly asked then, "Did she say anything?"

"I don't think she speaks English," Ron told Molly. "And I think her name is Kyla."

Molly turned to Kyla and asked, "Where are you from?"

"No entiendo lo que usted dice," Kyla told Molly.

Molly frowned and said, "I think we better call Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Kyla asked, questioningly.

"Do you know who Albus Dumbledore is?" Molly asked loudly, as if Kyla was deaf.

"Mi Papa necesita hablar a Dumbledore," Kyla told them, only they didn't know what she was saying.

"Something about your Dad and Dumbledore," Molly said confused.

Kyla shook her head and said, "No padre, mi Papa." When Molly and Ron looked at her confused, she said, "Mi Seanathair."

"I have no clue what that means, do you Ron?" Molly asked, turning to her son. Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Molly let out a sigh. She turned back to Kyla and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Kyla looked at Molly very confused. Kyla looked at Ron, and he rubbed his stomach and made a sad face. Kyla turned to Molly and asked, "Hambre?"

"Is she speaking Spanish or something else?" Molly asked Ron.

Ron shrugged and said, "I don't know, Hogwarts doesn't teach foreign language."

"Ron don't be smart with me," Molly scolded.

"Good morning Molly," Arthur said, coming down the stairs. He looked at the girl and said, "Oh good, she's up. Have you found anything about her?"

"She doesn't speak English, and her Seanathair has something to do with Dumbledore," Molly informed him.

"Maybe we should write a letter to him, and see if he recognizes her name," Arthur suggested. Then he asked, "What is her name?"

"Kyla," Ron told him.

"Last name?" Arthur asked.

"Hold on," Ron told him. He turned his attention to a bewildered looking Kyla and pointed to him self and said, "Ron Weasley."

Then he pointed to her and she said, "Kyla O'Connor."

"I'll write the letter," Arthur said, and went to get a piece of parchment.

"O'Connor, sound Irish," Ron said, looking curiously at Kyla. "The question then becomes, why is someone Irish speaking Spanish?"

"I sent the letter, now let's eat," Arthur said, with a smile.

Molly nodded, and went into the kitchen leaving Ron and Kyla alone. Ron looked at her curiously, and Kyla looked at him curiously also. Ron pulled out his wand and asked, "Are you witch?"

He waved his wand around like he was doing magic, and Kyla understood what he meant. She nodded and he asked, pointing to his wand, "Where is your wand?"

The girl shrugged, and said, "No sé."

Ron looked at her wounds, pointed and asked in a quiet voice, "Did Voldemort do that to you?"

The girl shrugged, and said again, "No sé."

"Where are you from?" Ron asked. The girl looked at him with a quizzical look. Ron sighed and looked towards the kitchen to his mum. He looked back at her, then back at his mum. Something clicked in his head and he asked, "Where is your mum?"

"¿Qué?" she asked.

"Mummy, ma, mother?" Ron asked.

"Mama?" Kyla asked, and then said, "Mi madre y padre están muertos."

Ron looked at her confused and she put her hands up to her throat, like she was choking. Ron thought about it for a moment, and said in a merry tune, "Oh, they're dead." Then he quickly dropped his voice to a sad tone and said, "I'm sorry."

The girl shrugged and her hands went up to her neck, like she was fiddling with an unseen necklace. Molly came back from the kitchen and asked, "Ron dear, why don't you go get some breakfast, while I'll check on Kyla?"

Ron nodded, and got himself some breakfast with the occasionally glance back at Kyla. Molly was making worried noises in the back of her throat but she wasn't saying anything. She put new bandages on Kyla's wound and said, "Ok, we will take you to St. Mongo's later, just relax for now."

Kyla looked at her confused and Molly smiled at her, trying to silently say that everything was going to be fine. As Molly left to get Kyla some food, Kyla sat up on the couch and looked around. She looked around, and let out a sigh. Ron was watching her intently from the kitchen. Kyla took out her hair, shaking her head slightly and running her hands through her hair. Ron's mouth opened a little, while he was staring at her. Arthur let out a small laugh and said, "Close your mouth son."

Ron shut his mouth quickly and looked at the ground, while his ears were redding. Ron continued eating, with out looking up, when Molly came in and said, "Well, she isn't much of a talker."

"Well, she doesn't speak English, but sure, let's go with the theory she isn't much of a talker," Arthur said.

Molly smiled at him and then asked, "What type of food do you think she likes?"

"Here, I'll get her a plate," Ron offered.

"Wow Ron, that is very gentleman like," Molly said, with a proud smile.

Ron just shrugged, and fixed Kyla a plate. He walked over to her with the plate and put it on the table in front of her. She stared at it like it was about to bite her. Ron picked it up, and held it under her nose, saying, "Yummy food." She gave Ron a shut-up look, and he put the food down. He looked at her, thinking, and then took a bite of food, and said, "See, it is safe."

He took another bite, and smiled. He held out the fork, and Kyla took it reluctantly. She eyed it suspiciously, but took a small bite of the home fries. She smiled, and made the "mmm" sound. Ron smiled back at her, thinking about how innocent and sweet she looked.

Just then a loud popping noise interrupted the serenity of the Weasley's house. Albus Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the Weasley's living room. Ron and Kyla stared at him, and Molly came from the kitchen to investigate the noise. She saw Albus Dumbledore, and asked, "Albus, what are you doing here?"

Albus didn't pay attention to her, and walked over to get a better look at Kyla, who was hiding behind Ron. Albus stroked his chin, and smiled. The girl looked uncertain up at him, and Albus smiled saying, "You look just like your granmum."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters, I only own Kyla, and hey I am not making any money off of this.

A/N: I am really bad at Spanish, so I have to use a translating site. Also, I wouldn't mind hearing what you think the panther represent, or what you think the panther is. Anyway, thanks for reading. more to come, cus my last midtrems are tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Kyla and the Story line! koodios for me!

* * *

"Albus, you know this girl?" Molly asked amazed. 

"I haven't seen her since she was a baby," he told Molly. Albus then turned to Kyla and asked, "Kyla, where is your mom?"

"¿Qué?" She asked, looking up at Albus with a frighten expression.

"Donde esta tu mama?" Albus asked.

"Mi madre y padre es muerto," Kyla told him with a sniff. She then looked at him with interest and asked, "Albus Dumbledore?"

"Si, soy Albus Dumbledore," Albus told her with a kind smile. "Yo un amigo de tu Seanathair. Tu Seanathair es Danniel Iver?"

"Si, Danniel Iver," Kyla told him excitedly.

Albus frowned slightly and started talking to her in Spanish. Kyla started talking back to him, nodding vigorously. Ginny came walking down the stairs yawning, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was downstairs. There was Albus Dumbledore talking to that unknown girl, Ron sitting next to her, and Molly and Arthur in the kitchen talking in a low nervous whisper. Ginny scratched the back of her neck and walked into the kitchen. Molly and Arthur stopped talking, and looked at Ginny with plastered smiles. Ginny raised her eyebrows, and asked, "What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing important dear," Molly told her, and grabbed a plate. Molly handed Ginny a plate and said, "Here dear, get yourself some breakfast."

Ginny shrugged, and took the plate. Ginny sat down at the table and started eating, and after a while she looked at Kyla again. Curiosity got the better of her and asked, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Kyla O'Connor and Dumbledore knows her somehow," Arthur told his daughter.

Ginny looked at Kyla and Albus, and listen to their conversation. A very baffled look came across her face and Ginny asked, "Does Kyla speak English?"

"No she doesn't," Molly answered.

Ginny looked down at her food, pondering about Kyla. Arthur sat down at the table sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. Errol came back with The Daily Prophet, and Arthur started to read it. He skimmed over an article about Irish ambassadors having a meeting with the Minister of Magic, but thought nothing of it. He started reading about any news on Voldemort and asked, "Do you know what we are going to do with her?"

"Well, try and find her family for starters, it can't be that hard if Dumbledore knows her grandfather," Arthur suggested.

"It's going to be a lot harder then you think," Albus told her. "Her parents are dead, and her grandfather, well, he is gone."

"Oh dear," Molly said looking down. Molly looked back at Albus and asked, "Do you know what happen to her?"

"A memory lost charm, she can't remember what happen to her after visiting her parents' graves to being chased by a panther. Also, they must have used the hex _heliticos_," Albus told them.

"Was it…?" Molly asked, but trailed off.

"There are many evils in the world, who is to say they all follow one name," Albus stated. "But alas, it could have been Voldemort, but it just as easily been someone else."

"Dumbledore, you said something about the heliticos hex; isn't that the hex where the recipient can only speak and understand a different language then the one they normally speak?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid so," Albus told him sadly.

"Isn't there a potion that can help?" Ron asked eagerly.

Albus stroked his chin and said, "It isn't a grantee, and it will only let her speak English, but she won't be able to understand any English she hears, or the effects will be vice versa."

"But it's still worth a shot," Ron told him.

"Yes, yes it is," Albus agreed. He got up, turned to Molly and said, "Molly, if it isn't too much of a bother, do you mind if Kyla stays here a couple of nights while I run an errand?"

"Of course she can stay here Albus," Molly told him.

"Here, this will help you," Albus said, and pulled out a Spanish-English dictionary. He then turned to Kyla and said, "Tú los puede confiar ellos."

Kyla looked from Albus to Ron, smiled and said, "Sé."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a tall leprechaun," Albus said, and then was gone with a pop.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of a dark pub. Everyone stared at him for a second, but then went back to their drinks. Dumbledore went up to the bartender and sat on a stool looking around. The bartender was a girl in her mid-twenties with strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had hazel brown eyes, with a pair of small square glasses. She was wearing plain jeans with a light blue, V-neck shirt. She smiled at Albus and asked, "Top of the mornin' to ya, what can I get ya'ch?"

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Dumbledore asked. In truth he was right, it was only around twelve thirty in Dublin.

The bartender laughed and asked, "Didn't you hear the great news?"

"I've heard lots of things," Albus told her.

The bartender rang a bell, and then everyone sang in a joyous voice, "Ding Dong, the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding Dong the wicked witch is deeeaaaaddd!"

"So everyone is celebrating that fact?" Albus asked.

"Well, I'm sure her future fiancé isn't celebrating," the bartend said, shrugging.

"She was engaged?" Albus asked amused.

"She was betrothed," the bartender corrected. "She didn't have a choice, but I guess she does now."

"How do you know she is dead?" Albus asked.

"Well if she's not, then she better stay far, far away," the bartender told him with a smile.

"So what is going to happen now?" Albus asked.

The bartender got a huge grin on her face, and explained, "Well, the first wicked witch, made a it a law that if for some reason the current ruler was, well, unable to fulfill their duties and there was no willing heir, then the people have a chance to select the next Chairman."

Albus nodded, and asked, "Know where I can find the leprechauns?"

Everyone paused and looked at Albus. The bartender gave him a stern look and said, "They are all around, we don't group them together."

"How about the tall ones?" Albus asked as he felt a tug of the corner of his mouth. Everything stopped, no one spoke, no sound was made, and all eyes stared at Albus.

"Sorry, I haven't met any tall leprechauns," the bartender told him sternly.

"Surely you must have meet a couple," Albus started.

"Sir, I think my supervisor would like to speak with you," the bartender cut him. She whispered something to her coworker and then said to Albus, "Follow me sir."

The bartender lead him into the storage room, sealed the door, charmed it to keep the noise from escaping, and sat Albus down. Albus smiled and asked, "Does this have anything to do with a tall leprechaun?"

"People don't like that kind of talk around here," the bartender told him. She sat down and said, "But yes, I might remember a tall leprechaun."

"Let me introduce myself, I'm-" Albus started but was cut off.

"I don't want to know names, it's safer this that way," the bartender told him. She cleared her throat and asked, "Let's say I find a tall leprechaun, what would you want me to say?"

"Tell him I miss the luck of the Irish, and I found a Sarah look-a-like," he told her with a smile.

"Ok, you better get out of here," the bartender warned her. She opened up the door and yelled, "Get out of here you old drunk!"

Albus smiled, and went away with a pop.

* * *

A/N: I got a request to update this so here you go! more to come! thanks for who ever reviewed! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: own nothing but Kyla, anything related to Kyla, and my friend owns Snape. (not really, JK Rowelling owns Snape, but my friend controls him!) oh, JK Rowelling also owns any other Harry Potter characters

* * *

"Donde esta ducha?" Kyla asked. 

"Qué?" Ron asked.

Kyla rolled her eyes, grabbed the Spanish-English dictionary and flipped through it till she found the word she just said. She pointed at it and showed it to Ron. Ron read it and said, "Oh, shower. Yeah it is, right upstairs the second door on the left." Ron paused, looked through the book andthrew it aside. Then he suggested, "How about you just follow me?"

Kyla looked at him and he filled through the book and said, "Seguir … oh, that's easy, me. So seguir me."

He looked at Kyla who was trying her best to hold back laughter. Ron looked at her, feeling very self-conscious, and asked, "Qué?"

"Mucho mal gramatica," she told him with a smile. Ron started flipping through the book to see if what she said, till she stopped him by placing her hand over his and said, "La ducha por favor."

"Oh right," Ron said, and motioned her to follow him up the stairs. As he reached the bathroom he pointed to it and said, "La ducha."

"Gracias," she said and went to walk in the bathroom.

"Wait," Ron said. Kyla paused and looked at him. Ron went over to the towel closet, and pulled one out. He handed it to her and said, "Here, I wouldn't want you to walk around naked."

He cringed after he realized what he said. He felt himself started to red and Kyla took the towel and said, "Gracias."

"Da nada," Ron told her back and then said, when the door shut, "Thank God you can't understand what I'm saying."

"Hallo?" Ron heard someone cried out. "Anybody home?"

"I'm up here George," Ron called out.

"It's Fred," Fred corrected him as he climbed up the stairs to meet Ron. Fred looked at the bathroom and asked, "Oh, is Ginny in there using all the hot water?" Fred then banged on the door yelling, "Oy, Ginny come out! It's your favorite brother!"

"What are you talking about, I'm right here," Ginny told him, yawning and coming out of her room.

"Who's in there?" Fred asked looking at the bathroom.

"Probably the princess," Ginny muttered bitterly.

"She isn't a princess," Ron scolded her.

"Who is she?" Fred asked.

"She is so a princess, she picky about the heat, her food and the blanket she uses," Ginny retorted.

"Who is she?" Fred asked louder.

"Ginny, she just escaped from her abductors and she is just scared," Ron informed her.

"WHO IS SHE?" Fred asked, now yelling.

"Don't yell," Ron told him. The he explained, "She is Kyla O'Connor and we found her a couple nights ago, well she found us. She was trying to escape something, we're not sure what, and she ran into our backyard. And apparently her family knows Dumbledore because he stopped by to check on her, and she is from Dublin."

"Oh ok," Fred responded. Then he asked, "Is she a looker?"

Ginny punched Fred in the shoulder and gave him a dirty glare. Fred gave her an innocent look and Ginny explain, "Don't try that with me. And don't judge women on their looks."

"Fine, but you didn't have to punch me," Fred told her. She made a face at him, and he made on back. Then he asked, "So, where's Mum and Dad?"

"Dad had work, and Mum was doing something for the Order," Ginny explained.

"And they left Ron all alone with a strange girl?" Fred asked surprised.

"Well, mum told me something about supervising but I kinda wasn't paying attention," Ginny explained.

"So, tell me more about this Kyla," Fred suggested.

Ginny rolled her eyes and Ron said, "Well, she doesn't talk that much."

"I'm hungry, Fred make me some breakfast," Ginny demanded.

"How about I tell you all about me successful business," Fred suggested.

Ginny shrugged and went down stairs, to make herself some food. Fred followed Ginny and started talking about his business. Ron lingered in the hallway deciding on what to do. He finally decided, and went to his room. He took out a piece of paper, a quill and some ink. The he started to write,

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer going? Mine's fine, nothing to eventful. Well, I did meet a girl. She's really pretty, and has brown hair with red highlights in it. She doesn't talk too much, but she had a feel about her that makes me think she wants to say more._

Ron stopped writing as he heard a loud thud. Ron knew that with Fred around, any strange noises are bad. He quickly scribbled,

_Anyway, I've got to go. Fred is home, and by the sound of it, he is showing off his newest invention._

_Bye, write you later,_

_Ron._

Ron left the letter on his desk, and quickly scrambled down the stairs to investigate the noise. He looked around and saw Ginny holding up the Spanish-English dictionary, saying, "I swear Fred, either shut up or I'll throw another book at you."

"You forget, sister dear, I can use my wand," Fred reminded her in an irritating voice.

"I don't care," Ginny snarled between her teeth.

Ginny was about to throw the book, but Ron said, "Hey, I need that book." Ron picked up on of his mother's cookbooks, handed it over to Ginny and said, "Throw this one."

Ginny nodded, and threw it at Fred. Fred dodged it and said, "Ron, you're a bad influence."

"I get it from you," Ron told Fred.

"Haha, very funny," Fred snapped at Ron. Fred plopped on the couch, and looked around. He sighed and said, "You know, I don't pity you guys. Stuck here, not old enough to Apperate and can't do magic."

Ron shrugged and said, "Well it fits us."

"Speak for yourself," Ginny said. "I want out."

"Yeah, having your own place is awesome," Fred said with a smile. His smile disappeared, and he eyes widened in awe. Then he said, his eyes never leaving the stairs, "Of course, we don't have a strange, pretty girl at our flat."

Ron followed his gaze and saw Kyla standing in the on the stairs, changed back into her normal clothes and her hair was dripping wet. She was eyeing Fred very carefully. Fred got off the couch, and went up to her. He extended his hand, and said, in a smoother then usually voice, "Hello, I'm Fred Weasley. By any chance is your name Angel because you are one?"

Kyla looked over to Ron confused and he shrugged. Kyla looked back at Fred and said, with a weak smile, "Kyla."

"Has anyone told you, you have the voice of an angel?" Fred asked, still in his smooth voice.

Kyla just smiled, a very fake smile. That seemed to satisfy Fred because he went on talking. "You know, you have beautiful blue eyes."

"Brown," Ron corrected. Fred looked at him curiously, and Ron explained, "She has beautiful brown eyes."

"Oh," Fred said, with a hint of sadness. He step down from the stairs and whispered to Ron, "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Know what?" Ron asked, truly and completely confused.

"Nothing, never mind," Fred told his brother with a mischievous. Ron felt concerned by the look, but didn't have time to think about it because Fred disappeared with a pop.

Kyla sat down on the couch and asked, "Quién esta?"

"Fred, mi…" Ron paused and looked in the dictionary and finished, "hermano."

"Oh," Kyla said, nodding her head. Then she asked, "Qué dijo él?"

Ron looked up the word dijo, found out it meant said. Then he thought about what he wanted to tell her about all the crap Fred said. The perfect words came to mind and he quickly looked them up also. He cleared his throat and said, "Mucho mierda."

Kyla let out a giggle, and smiled at Ron. Ron smiled back at her, and felt himself blush slightly. He then remembered that Kyla still had trouble saying his name, and would end up calling him Run. This thought made him smile even more and he turned to her and asked, "Puede decir tu Ron todavía?"

She ran her fingers around the base of her neck, like she was adjusting a necklace and then said, guiltily, "No. Lo siento, Run."

Ron smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulder, showing her that it was ok. Kyla moved a little closer to Ron. Kyla was about to say something, till Ginny interrupted her by asking, "Anyone wants some breakfast? How about you Kyla? You must be starving. Come get some comida."

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the middle of a dark and dreary place. It was a beautiful sunny, summer day, but Albus couldn't see that. Where Albus stood there was very little light shining in, and the windows were small and sparing. Albus looked around and saw a table with candles, a rose and it was set for two. There were cabinets in the background, and a counter that had some dirty dishes, and a sink with dirty dishes cleaning themselves.

Albus heard a noise that sounded like two sets of feet climbing up the stairs. Severus Snape backed in his kitchen, wearing only red, silk boxers. He was smiling and raising his eyebrows at a pale girl, with deep brown wavy hair, and deep brown eyes. The girl was only wearing a deep red, Egyptian cotton sheet, which was obviously from Severus's bed. She was grinning from ear to ear, and kept blowing kisses at Severus. She then looked up and saw Albus standing in Severus's kitchen. Her mouth dropped open and she wrapped herself tighter in the sheet. Then she said, "Sevi, I didn't know you had company."

"What?" Severus asked confused. The girl nodded towards Dumbledore, and Severus turned around. His mouth also dropped open for a second, and then said, "Headmaster, I didn't realize you were here."

"Well, normally I would have sent an owl first, but this is an emergency," Albus explained, with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, well just give me a second to get dress," Severus said, as he and the girl ran down the stairs.

Albus let out a sigh and said, "Young love."

Severus came back up in a minute, fully dressed in a long black robe with a plain black shirt. He cleared his throat and asked, "Is there something you wanted, Headmaster?"

"First let me apologized for interrupting," Albus said, with a smile. Severus nodded and Albus continued, "But the real reason I came here is, I need you to make a potion."

"That's it?" Severus responded angrily. He took a couple breaths and asked, calmly, "Which potion?"

"The one for the hex, _heliticos_," Albus informed him.

Severus stared Albus down and said, "That isn't a grantee. Whom do you want it for?"

"You don't know?" Albus asked surprised.

"I haven't heard of any Death Eaters being ordered to use that hex on anyone, but one they could have for fun," Severus told him.

"I'm starting to doubt that Voldemort had anything to do with this," Albus theorized.

"Who then?" Severus asked.

"I'm still working on that," Albus told him. Then he asked, "Do you think you can make the potion?"

"It will take me around a week," Severus told him.

"Try and hurry it up," Albus asked of him. Then he said, "This is for someone very important. Thank you, by the way."

Albus then disappeared with a pop. The girl, who was still wrapped up in a sheet, came out and asked, "What was all that about Sevi?"

"I have to make a potion for Dumbledore," Severus informed the girl. "Sorry Celia, I guess our vacation will have to end early."

"Or, you could hurry up and make the potion, then we can get back to our vacation," Celia suggested, smiling sweetly at him.

"I knew I married you for a reason," Severus told her as he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

* * *

A/N: there, I had to write about Snape for my friend! (Gee, I wonder what her name is!) Also, there will be some Oliver in the up coming chapters, and some Draco, and some Harry (but nothing really too important stuff with Harry).  
Thanks to anyone who reviewed! thanks so much! eckles, onlyonceinforever, Snape's Gurl, and Darcy! love you all so much! and to everyone who wnats to know her secert, well that's why it is a mystery! but it will be revealed! so yeah! and thanks for reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: go me! I own everything! no, not really! it makes me sad, but the thought of people reviewing makes me happy!

* * *

Ron sat on the couch staring at his piece of paper that only had the words, _Dear Hermione_, on it. He looked up at Kyla who was staring out the windows, looking at the woods that surrounded the Borrows. He could tell the woods scared her out. They had hid her when she ran away, but they also hid the panther, too. Ron looked back at the paper and wrote;  
_How's your summer going? Mine's fine. How is it with your mum and dad?_

_Sorry I haven't written much, I've just been_, Ron paused and looked at Kyla. He smiled and wrote, _distracted_. _I guess I talk to you at Diagon Alley or at school. Hope you have a good rest of the summer._

_Ron_.

Ron sealed the letter up, got the letter to Harry, and sealed that up too. Then he tied them to Pig's leg, and sent Pig off with the letters. Ron went over to Kyla, and just sat down next to her. She turned her gaze to him, and he smiled at her. Ron gave Kyla a what's-up look, which is where he smiles at her, his eyes light up and his head is tilted to the left. Kyla smiled at the silly expression and said, "Tú mucho extraño."

"I'll look that up later," Ron told her. She smiled at him even though she didn't have the slightest clue what he was saying. Then he picked up a book written by Gilderoy Lockhart, pointed to the book, and said, "Yo, …leer para tú."

Kyla made a face of disgust when she saw Lockhart's face. She muttered, "Asno mudo."

Ron looked those words up in the dictionary, and said, "Si, much asno mudo." Ron smiled at her, but began to wonder how she knew that Lockhart was a dumb ass. He looked threw the Spanish dictionary, and then asked, "Cómo hágale conocer acerca de Lockhart?"

Kyla hesitated for a second, and thought. "Yo lo encuentro una vez," Kyla explained.

"Where?" Ron asked. Then he corrected, "A dónde?"

Kyla thought about it for a second and said, "En un libro que firma."

Ron looked at her, and she took a book and pretended like she was writing something. Ron thought about it and then said, "Oh, book signing."

Kyla nodded, and Ron said, "Ok, I'm going to leer ahora." Ron cleared his throat and started reading, "The werewolves found in the mountains in the Swiss Alps, are the fiercest of their kind. They are often found lurking around local villages, waiting to find their next victim. Many brave souls have traveled to a certain village called, _Binktica_. Legend has it that, in _Binktica_, the first werewolf lives there, hiding his fortune that he obtain from his killings. However, the werewolf was able to out wit any of those brave men. Soon people stopped trying to challenge the werewolf, and the werewolf grew bored and hungry. The werewolf started to terrorize the small village, giving it the nickname, tenkila. The name tenkila is from the village's language that means, loosely translated into English, a night terror. The tenkila would come during the middle of the night and abduct the sleeping children. The parents would wake up the next morning and find their children gone. No remains of the children were ever found.

"Soon the town grew into a panic, and decided to set up a protection system for every child in the village. However the tenkila found a way to break through the protection system, and kill most of the children. The town grew desperate for help.

"That's when they called in me. I was well known for my victory over the vampires…"

Kyla stopped pay attention to what Ron was saying. It was because she didn't understand it; it was because she found it more comforting to know that he was there with her, then to knowing what he was actually saying. She watched Ron as he read. His blue eyes tracing the sentence he was reading. His body slummed back into the couch, completely relaxed and loose. Then she started thinking about her posture. She was sitting up straight, her body tight and tense. She looked at how Ron was slouching and tried to copy it. She leaned back into the couch, and uncrossed her ankles. She smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest. She felt like she was sitting like a guy, and she loved it. Her body started to relax, and she sank into the couch deeper. She made a vow to herself that she would slouch whenever she had the chance. Every now and then Ron would stop reading and look over to her. She would smile and nod at him. Then Ron would continue to read on.

Ron kept glancing over at Kyla. He was glad she couldn't understand what he was reading because he started skipping over words. He saw her slouch into the couch, and then smile. He smiled at her, but then quickly started reading again. Then Ron would find himself randomly stopping, for a long period of time, and looking at Kyla. She would always smile at him, and then nod like she wanted him to continue. Ron would then start reading from a different paragraph. Ron tried to stay focus and continue reading with out being distracted. Ron was able to read the next couple pages with out looking over at Kyla.

Ron let out a yawn, and stopped reading. He rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Kyla. She was fast asleep with her head on the armrest, and her feet on the floor. Ron got off the couch, placed the book on the end table, and got a pillow. He lifted up Kyla's feet and placed them on the couch, so she was more comfortable now. He then lifted up her head, and placed the pillow under it. She moaned softly, but then repositioned her heard with a smile on.

Ron then walked out side and sat on a lawn chair next to Ginny who was tanning in her bathing suit, one of the few things of her that weren't hand-me-downs. Ginny smiled and said, "You know, she probably won't hurt you if you try to kiss her."

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Nuttin," Ginny told him with an even bigger smile. She let out a sigh and asked, "How much longer do you think we will have to live with her?"

"Well, the potion takes around a week to make, and then it varies on how long it takes to kick in, so I'm say by the latest, right before school," Ron suggested.

"Great," Ginny said sarcastically.

"What is your problem with her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, there is just something about her that I don't trust," Ginny explained weakly. Ron shrugged and the two of them just sat there, for a while. Finally Ginny asked, "Do you think she is royalty?"

"What?"

"Maybe not royalty, maybe nobility," Ginny theorized.

"Why do you think that?" Ron asked.

"I just think it would be cool to say we housed Irish nobility," Ginny explained with a shrug.

"Does Ireland even have nobility?" Ron asked.

"Whose nobility?" George asked, coming out of the house.

"No one," Ron answered.

"So, Fred told me about Kyla, and I would love to meet her," George said.

"She's asleep now," Ron informed him.

George was about to say something when a brown barn owl swooped by and dropped a letter into Ron's lap. Ron held it up and Ginny, George, and Ron read the out side of the envelope. It said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in fine cursive. George looked at it and said, "That looks like Percy's hand writing. Give it here Ron, and I'll go make some tea."

Ron handed it over, and George walked into the kitchen. Ron and Ginny followed him, and watched him make some tea. As George was boiling the water, he held the letter over the steam. He waited for a while and then inspected the letter to see if it steamed open. He frowned and said, "That's odd, a letter usually would have accidentally steamed open by now."

"Try two teapots at the same time," Ginny suggested.

"You shouldn't do that," Ron scolded them. "Use four teapots for good measure," he told them with a grin.

"Right," George said and grabbed three more teapots. They all waited as the four teapots steamed at the letter. When nothing still happened, George said, "He must have used a sealing charm, that bastard."

Just as George said that, the letter finally steamed open. George smiled and took out the letter. Ron and Ginny huddled around him and started reading.

"Hhhhmm," someone said, clearing her throat. Then they asked, "What are you doing?"

They turned around and saw their mother standing there. George looked down and saw he still had the letter. He quickly hided it behind his back and said, "Just making some tea."

"Four teapots worth?" Molly asked skeptically.

"Well, we wanted some tea, and then we thought we would make you some ice tea," George explained.

"How thoughtful of you," Molly said with a fake smile. The she said, very seriously, "Give me the letter."

George handed over the letter, and Molly read it. She frowned and said, "If you must know, Percy wrote us to tell us about the Irish ambassadors that are having meetings with the Ministry of Magic."

"Why is that a bad thing?" George asked.

"They are having some government problems, and Percy is going over there to help out," Molly clarified.

"So Percy is going to be in a whole other country?" Ginny asked happily.

"Yes," Molly answered. Then she turned around, giving George and Ron the chance to high-five each other. Molly turned around again and said, "Now either get out of the kitchen or help me prepare dinner."

Albus cleared his throat as he waited for the bartender. The bartender, who was the same bartender from before, came up and asked, "What can I get for ya?"

"A very big glass of brandy," Albus told her. She nodded, and reached down and got a glass. Then she poured him some brandy and he asked, "Any word?"

The bartender looked at him and answered, "No, no word on the newest Chairman."

"Well, if there is anything new let me know," Albus said. He took a large sip, paid for the drink and then left.

As Molly prepared dinner, Ron checked on Kyla. Her feet were back on the ground, and Ron lifted them back on the couch. Ron turned around to tidy up the room, when he heard Kyla's feet slide off the couch. Ron turned around, picked up her feet, and placed them back on the couch. She slide them off again, and Ron picked them up again. Only this time, Kyla started to try and kick her legs away from Ron's grasp. Ron dropped them quickly on the couch. Kyla woke up and smiled at Ron. Ron smiled back at her. Kyla sat up and patted the seat next to her. "Anda, sentarse Ron." She smiled as she realized what she said. Then she exclaimed, "Yo dicha Ron!"

"Bueno," Ron told her with a huge grin and sat down next to her.

Kyla clapped and kept saying, "Ron, tú es Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes and gently put a hand over her mouth and said, "El trabajo bueno, pero para."

Kyla nodded, and Ron removed his hand. Then she chanted, "Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron-"

Ron placed his hand over her mouth and said, "Para! Para! Para!"

Kyla started giggling and then broke out into laughter. Ron glared at her, but then also started laughing. Kyla slouched back, and continued to giggle. Kyla liked slouching very much, but she liked staying at the Weasley's more, no need to be lady-like.

* * *

A/N: if anyone wants to guess her secret feel free to! but until the timing is right, I'm not revealing anything! and thanks to anyone who reviewed! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ok,I own nothing! go me! I feel so freaking specail!

* * *

"Are sure this is exact?" Dumbledore asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "It just seems like you rushed it." 

"Dumbledore, I followed the instructions perfectly," Severus told him. Severus cleared his throat and said, "Just as a reminder, this isn't a hundred percent accurate. There still chance this person still won't understand English."

"I know, but we still have to try," Dumbledore told him.

"So where is this person, and do they have a name?" Severus asked.

"Yes, her name is Kyla O'Connor and she's at the Burrow," Dumbledore told him.

"But isn't she that-" Severus stated.

"Yes," Dumbledore told him, cutting him off.

"But, what is she doing there?" Severus asked.

"I'm hoping this potion can tell us," Dumbledore explained.

Kyla and Ron sat on the couch waiting for Dumbledore to show up with the potion. Kyla sat up straight, and lightly tapped her forefingers on her lap. Ron slouched back in the couch and watched Kyla. She was sitting up straight, and Ron could tell she was nervous. When she wasn't drumming on her legs, she had her fingers interlocked and placed her hand on her lap. Ron also noticed that her ankles were crossed, and she was sitting perfectly still. Ron tried sitting with good posture, but gave up soon after. He watched as Kyla brought her nails up to her mouth, but then quickly brought them down again. She went to fiddle with her hair, but then quickly stopped. She leaned back to slouch, waited a couple seconds, and then sat up straight again. She would start to do some things, then stop and sit proper again. Ron found these movements funny, and tried his best not to laugh at her.

Kyla turned to him and asked, "Qué?"

Ron thought about the word he wanted to use, and said, "Tú estas puta."

Kyla's mouth dropped in horror, and she glared at him. He looked at her confused, and she started to giggle. She took the Spanish-English dictionary and showed him the word puta. Ron looked it over and saw it meant hooker. He gasped and gave her an apologetic look, mixed with horror. He tried to say something, but all he made was gasping noises. Kyla kept laughing at him and tried to tell him that it was all right. Ron felt bad so he tried to complement her by saying, "Tú estas muy barata."

Kyla started to laugh even harder. She took the book again, and showed him the word barata. Ron looked at it and realized it meant cheap. Ron started hitting his forehead with the dictionary and said, "I should just stop talking."

Kyla placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to say something, but was laughing too hard. She eventually got out, "Yo no puedo creer que tú me llamó una puta barata." Ron grimaced, and Kyla gave him a smile instead of a slap he was expecting. She laughed again and said, "Gracias."

Just then two consecutive figures came out of the fireplace, causing the soot from the fireplace to rise in a puff. The cloud of soot soon found its way over to Ron and Kyla. Ron and Kyla started coughing and when the cloud disparate they were covered in black soot. Kyla look over herself with dismay, and then looked at Ron. The corner of her lips started to twitch, and then she broke out into a smile. She wiped away some of the soot from Ron's nose, revealing freckles. She started laughing, and soon Ron joined in with her. They laughed so hard that Kyla got the hiccups. She slummed back in the couch, laughing and then hiccupping and then laughing again. Ron tried to ask if she wanted some water, but he was laughing too hard.

Molly came over to see what all the laughter. As she saw the mess, she took her apron, spit on it and started wiping Ron's face. Ron tried to pull away and said, "Hey, stop it Mum."

Kyla started laughing even harder, until Molly did the same thing to her. When Molly was satisfied that Kyla and Ron's faces were clean enough, she went over to greeted Albus and Severus. Albus shook her hand and said, "So sorry for the mess. Here, let me help with it." Albus pointed his wand at the couch and said, "_Sucrify_."

With a quick blue flash, the entire room was free of soot and Ron and Kyla were fully clean. Ron and Kyla looked up at Albus and Snape. As Ron eyes fell on Severus, they narrowed and Kyla could have sworn she heard a low growl. Kyla also stared at Severus, who was staring back at her intently. Kyla could feel his eyes burn into hers. She turned away from him, but could still the heat from his fiery gaze. Finally, Albus said, "Severus, I think it is time we give her the potion."

"Right Headmaster," Severus said, finally tearing his eyes away from her. He poured out some of the potion he brought with him, into a silver flask. He handed it to her, and waited for to take it. She glanced from the foaming flask, to Severus, to Dumbledore, and finally, to Ron. She looked at Ron pleadingly, and he understood.

"Um, headmaster," Ron started, and everyone except Severus looked at him. He cleared his throat and asked, "How do you know this won't hurt her, or make her lose her voice?"

"It's completely safe," Dumbledore told him.

Ron turned his head to Kyla and nodded. Kyla took the flask from Severus, and gave it a questioning look. Ron held her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She took a deep breath and took a small sip. Oddly enough, it tasted like apple and cranberry juice combined. She smiled and took a larger sip this time. The second time it tasted like gym socks. Kyla started coughing, but still took another, smaller sip. The smaller the sips, the better it taste, and after a couple small sips, Kyla was done.

Severus took the flask back and asked, "I think another cup full should do it, don't you?"

"Half a cup," Albus told him.

Severus nodded, and measured out the amount and gave it back to Kyla. She drank it, and put the flask down. They all stared at her, waiting for a reaction. She looked at them and shrugged. Then she licked her lips, and started to feel light headed. She blinked a couple times, and could have sworn she heard a little girl crying out for her grandparents. In fact, she could see a little girl, with lots of freckles, curled up in a ball crying. The girl was clutching a silver charm on a silver chain, and cried out for her grandfather. A little boy came over to her, called her a name and laughed. The little girl stopped crying and punched the boy. Kyla smiled at this imaged and could feel her eyelids dropping. She let sleep over come her.

Ron watched as Kyla kept blinking, and eventually her eyelids closed as her face lit up with a smile. Ron smiled back at her even though she couldn't see it. Kyla's body started to sway back and fourth until she fell on top of Ron. Ron jumped as Kyla's head landed on his shoulder, but he soon relaxed and let her sleep on him.

Ron was too busy with Kyla to notice that Severus had pulled Albus over to the corner. Severus said, in a low coarse whisper, "That's her! She is so young."

"Yes, she just turned the legal age," Albus informed him.

"But… but," Severus stuttered. He paused took a deep breath and said, "What will happen after this potion, if it works?"

"We can't send her back," Albus told him. "I was thinking, Hogwarts."

"We can't have her at the castle," Severus remarked angrily.

"But we can, and we will if this works," Albus told him.

"What ever you think is best, Headmaster," Severus replied with a plastered smile.

"If you want to leave and go back to you wife, you can," Albus told him.

"I'll wait till she wakes up," Severus told him.

"Can I offer either of you two coffee or tea?" Molly asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yes, that would be great," Albus told her following her into the kitchen.

Severus paused for a second, and watched Kyla. Ron knew that look, it was a look he had seen Snape give Harry many times before. It was a look of extreme hate, a look that said he loathed the person. Ron wrapped his arms around Kyla and gave her a gentle squeeze. She smiled and moaned softly, but repositioned herself and let out a sigh. Ron soon found his eyelids also start to droop. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

A high pitch buzz woke up Kyla. She opened her eyes and saw it was late at night. She kept her head perfectly still, and looked around with her eyes. There were four figures sitting in chairs surrounding her. One of them appeared to be asleep. The other three were chatting away. Kyla felt at peace and closed her eyes again. She still heard a faint high pitch ringing in ears, but it soon died down and she heard the conversation of the three figures.

"Aw, don't they make such a cute couple," a female voice said.

"Molly, don't give them any ideas," said a male, light-hearted voice.

"I think they are adorable together," the female voice defended.

"Molly, I wouldn't get to attached to this picture, she will eventually have to go home," a new, quite, soothing voice said.

"Dumbledore, how did you know her grandfather?" the male voice asked.

"We went to school together," the person, Kyla assumed was Dumbledore, said. Kyla could just envision this man stroking his chin with a smile."He andI became best friends, and both of us fell in love with the same girl. He got her, but we still managed to stay friends. Then the days of Voldemort came, and Danniel told me he would be a spy for me. He was the first double agent, and almost succeeded. He was found out a week before Voldemort's downfall. We never found out if he escaped alive, but I've heard rumors that he did."

Kyla felt tears forming at her eyes, and tried her best not to let them escape. The female voice asked, "Dumbledore, what happen to all the information that Danniel collected?"

"Another rumor," Albus said. "Some said that his memory was wiped clean, other said that he never found out any secrets worth while. I know he knew something, but I just don't know what."

"Where would he had put his secrets?" the female voice asked.

"No one knows," Albus told her. "He mention something to me about a lucky charm, but I never found it."

Kyla turned her head to the other side, hiding the tears that streamed down her face. She silently sobbed, not making any noise. She felt something under her head start to stir. She lifted up her head and saw she had collapse on Ron. Ron woke up, revealing dazzling blue eyes. He smiled when he saw she was awake. Kyla felt a sudden rush of blood to her face. She sat up quickly and turned away, wiping the away her tears. Ron moaned and said softly, "Morning."

The three figures quickly turned and looked at the couch. Albus went over to Kyla and asked, "Tú está bien?" Kyla gave him a look of confusion, and Albus asked, "Entiende tú lo que digo?"

Kyla shook her head. Molly smiled and asked, "You don't understand Spanish?"

Kyla shook her head and Molly, Arthur, and Albus sighed in relief. Kyla gave them a bewildered look and asked, "Qué pasa?"

"The potion worked, you can hear and understand English," Molly told her.

Kyla smiled and Molly hugged her. Kyla gasped as Molly hugged her, but soon she smiled even broader then before. As Molly pulled away, she noticed Kyla had been crying. Molly wiped a tear away and asked, "Honey, why were you crying?"

Kyla smile at Molly's kindness and told her, "Mi papa, yo lo pierdo."

"You miss Danniel," Albus clarified. Kyla nodded, and Albus walked over to a sleeping Severus. Albus shook him lightly and said, "Severus, she's up."

Severus woke with a jolt, and then looked at Kyla. He cleared his throat and asked, "Can you understand what I'm saying?" Kyla nodded, and then he asked, "Can you say anything in English?"

Kyla tried to say something, but found out she couldn't. She said shook her head. He got up and said, "Ok, I have to go now. I'll come back an check on her in about a week."

He bided goodbye to them and then left. After he left Molly suggested, "Ron, why don't you show Kyla a room she can sleep in."

Ron nodded, and motioned her to follow him. As they walked up the stairs he said, "There is Percy's old room; he never used it." Kyla giggled at that comment and Ron smiled. As they reached the door Ron said, "Well, here it is. It is kind of small, but it private."

Kyla shrugged and said, "Gracias."

"Well, good night, see you in the morning," Ron told her.

"Beuno noches," she told him with a smile. "Y gracias para todo."

Ron nodded, even though he only had a slight clue what she said, it was worth it to see that smile.

* * *

A/N: What up? thanks to everyone who review! I would list your name but it is 11:54 pm at night, so I'm going to bed after I post this chapter. However, you know what would make me happy? waking up with some reviews (even if they are flames!). ok, nighty-nighty! thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kyla is mine! yeah go me! and Ashley bleongs to, well Ashley! good for Ashley. and onlyonceinforever (and any of her stories)belongs to onlyonceinforever.

Dedication: to my dear friend Ashlies, who inspired me to write something with Draco, and Oliver in it. Also, because she kept asking me to update!

* * *

"A lady sits up straight, a lady never bites her nails. A lady always is polite and dances with everyone," a voice was telling Kyla. Kyla was sitting in a dark room writing down everything this voice told her. "A lady never finishes all her food. A lady never fiddles with her hair or her jewelry." The voice started growing louder with ever "A lady never does this…" and "A lady never does that…". Kyla tried to write everything down, but the voice kept saying them, faster and faster. Soon, Kyla was in tears and couldn't read any of the notes that she was frantically scribbling down. 

The voice kept yelling at her till Kyla screamed out, "Yo no soy una dama."

Kyla woke up with a jolt and looked around. It was late in morning and the sun was shining through Percy's window. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. She saw a couple of squirrels playing in the back yard, and a couple of robins building a nest. She turned around looked at Percy's old room. It was small; it only fit a small dresser, a desk and a twin size bed. She smiled and didn't think the bedroom small, but strangely inviting and cozy.

Kyla wiped away a tear that had formed during her dream. She went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She stretched as she walked out of the bathroom. For some reason, Kyla felt so peaceful and happy, she wanted to skip. A small voice in the back of her head said, "A lady never skips."

Kyla's face fell, but then rose again as she whispered, "Yo no soy una dama." Kyla then started skipping until she reached the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she said, "Buenos días todos."

"Good morning Kyla," Molly greeted her. Ginny nodded and mumbled something along the lines to that. Molly handed Kyla a plate full of food and said, "Here is some food, there is more on the stove."

Kyla stared at the plate loaded with food in awe. She didn't think she could eat it all, but she was going to try. She dug into the food, but stopped abruptly and swallowed the food. She cleared her throat and said, "Gracias." Then she started eating again.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I'm going out tanning."

Ron, who was still half asleep, mumbled something taking a nap and stumbled up the stairs. After Kyla had finished eating, and she managed to eat all of it, Molly suggested, "Why don't you go outside with Ginny?"

Kyla gave Molly a frown, but then smiled and nodded. Kyla walked over to Ginny and sat down. Ginny lowered her sunglass and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Tú mama," Kyla told her.

Ginny shrugged and out her sunglasses back on. Kyla sighed and laid down on the lawn chair. After a while Ginny asked, "Are you an only child?"

"Si," Kyla answered her.

"Are you a virgin?" Ginny asked.

"Qué?" Kyla asked with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and said, "Si." Kyla's eye narrowed and she asked, "Y tú?"

"That's none of your damn business," Ginny told Kyla with a smile. Kyla laughed and they said nothing for a while. Finally Ginny asked, "Did you have a boyfriend?"

Kyla groaned and said, "Si."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Jonathan," Kylaanswered with extreme disgust.

"You didn't like him?" Ginny asked.

"No," Kyla told her fiercely.

"Why did you date him?" Ginny asked.

"Mi mama y padre," Kyla said.

"You did it to please your parent? I would never date anyone I didn't like, no matter what," Ginny told her. Then she asked, "Did you date anyone else?"

"No," Kyla said.

"Oh," Ginny said, her voice filled with pity, and Kyla glared at her. Kyla didn't like it when people felt sorry for her. Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Ever been in love?"

Kyla thought about it for a second. Jonathan? No, she _loathed_ him. She wasn't sure if she loved anyone, except maybe… no, she didn't love him, she just used him. Kyla shook her head and said, "No. Y tú?"

"I might be falling for Dean, but I don't know," Ginny told her.

"Dean?" Kyla asked, with a smile.

"He's my boyfriend, but he hasn't written in a couple weeks," Ginny told her sadly.

"Por que tú escribir?" Kyla asked.

"Are you suggesting I write to him?" Ginny asked after thinking about it for a minute.

"Si," Kyla told her.

"I don't know," Ginny said, thinking about it.

"Ginny, where is it!" Ron's voice from behind them demanded to know.

"Where's what?" Ginny asked, not getting up.

"You know what," Ron snarled at her.

"No, I don't," Ginny told him.

Ron walked around and faced them. Ron was standing there in just a towel wrapped around his waist. He was glaring at Ginny too much to notice that Kyla was blushing slightly. Ron growled and asked, "Where's my Cannons shirt?"

Kyla glanced down to the shirt that Molly had given her. It said Cannons on it, and Kyla shifted uncomfortably. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide the writing. Ginny glared back at Ron and said, "I don't know where it is, but I hope you find some pants soon."

"You had your eye on that shirt ever since I got it," Ron told her.

"Ron, you're psychotic," Ginny told him. "You're also blocking our light."

Ron looked at her confused and mouthed "our" and looked over to see Kyla sitting there, smiling. She smiled nervously and waved. Ron's mouth dropped, and he looked at her shirt. He cleared his throat and asked weakly, "Is that my Cannons shirt?"

Ginny started laughing hysterically. Ron tried to recover his dignity by saying, "Oh, I just wanted to know where it was."

He walked away, his face turning bright red. Kyla tried to hold back her laughter, but soon joined in with Ginny. Ginny sighed and said, "That's my brother, the idiot."

After that Ginny and Kyla actually managed to get along, they went inside for something to drink. When Ron saw them, he reddened a little and looked away. That caused Ginny and Kyla to giggle, as they grabbed some lemonade. Molly came down stairs, with some envelopes. She smiled and said, "Letters from Hogwarts came. And I think Harry sent you a letter Ron."

Molly handed out the letters to Ron and Ginny. Then she handed one to Kyla. Kyla blinked, and looked at it astonished. Her hands started to shake as she looked over the green writing. There were two discomforting thoughts about going to Hogwarts. First, she had never gone to boarding school; her professors come to her. Furthermore, was thatwhen she couldn't speak English. Well, she could always take note in Spanish, and then just work on writing in English for all the homework. And since she could read the writing that showed she could still read English. She took a deep breath and opened up the letter. It had a list of all her school supplies and then a letter from Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Kyla,  
__Since you probably shouldn't go back to your home, I suggest you come and study at Hogwarts. Seeing as you have been home schooled you whole life, you might be ahead of the class already.  
__The Weasleys are going to Diagon Alley this Tuesday, and I will have the school's ground keepers meet you there and help get you set up. I truly hope you will be there.  
__Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore._

Molly watched Kyla, and as Kyla finished reading and looked around, Molly asked, "So, what do you say?" Kyla nodded vigorously.

"Harry?" a voice called out of the crowded. The owner of the voice ran through the crowded, and stopped in front of Harry Potter. The owner of the voice was an average height girl with big, bushy brown hair and had a broad grin on. She hugged Harry and asked, "Harry, how has your summer been?"

"It's been fine, but I thought you and Ron were going to write a lot more, Hermione," Harry told her.

"Well, for me, I only had things I couldn't say in mail, and for Ron, well, I didn't get a lot from him either. He only sent me a dinky paragraph that asked me how my summer was, and telling me he was distracted. He never told me by what though," Hermione filled Harry in.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, knowing full well the distraction was a girl, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione this anytime soon. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Maybe it was a kind of distraction he couldn't talk about in mail."

"Yeah, but still…" Hermione pouted. Harry had never seen Hermione pout, he started wondering if Hermione felt a certain way about Ron.

After explaining Floo powder to Kyla, Ron went first to show her how it was done. After Ron arrived in Diagon Ally, he stepped to the side and waited for Kyla. She appeared the next minute, stepped next to Ron and then broke out into laughter from the amazement that she had just done that, and coughing from all the ash. She just stared at Ron with amazement, and Ron smiled back at her. Kyla felt the urge to blush every time Ron smiled at her. Kyla managed to smile back at him, with out blushing, and Ron said, "You're bloody brilliant, you know that?"

This time Kyla actually blushed. She never blushed, and every time Jonathan had complimented her or tried to be charming, she would roll her eyes, or worse, glare at him. However, when Ron did it she blushed and she wondered why he made her blush and not Jonathan. Then again, she could hardly stand to be in the same room with Jonathan and with Ron, well, it was the complete opposite.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hagrid, the grounds keeper found her. She then bided goodbye to Ron, and walked off with Hagrid to get her school supplies. Ron waited for Ginny and then the two of them walked off to find Harry and Hermione. They found them in the bookstore. Hermione was busy looking through every book in the store, while Harry just leaned against a bookcase mindlessly. Ginny saw Dean, and went off with out another word to Ron. Ron approached Hermione and Harry, who were unaware of his presences, until he great, "Hey Harry, Hermione."

Hermione turned around to face him and said, "Oh good, we were beginning to think you were dead."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ron told them. "Just lots of distractions."

"What kind of distractions?" Hermione asked.

"Just distractions," Ron answered her. Then he asked Harry quickly, "Is that Oliver over there?"

Harry turned around and saw that is was the "good looking Scottish boy" (onlyonceinforever stated in her story "Once Upon a Messed Up Time"). Oliver saw Harry and walked over to have a little chat, about the good old days. Harry asked Oliver what was new and he said, "Well, I got married last year. (_thousands of screaming fangirls glare at the narrator right now, some of them look as though they will kill her if the narrator doesn't say their names. The narrator is very scared, but has an obligation, which is a one-shot the narrator wrote that you all should r&r, so the narrator will stay true to the story_.) I love my wife so truly and deeply. Her name is, (thousands of screaming fangirls stop and take a breath hoping for their name to be said) her name is Ashley Witworth, well Ashley Wood now."

"That's great Oliver," Hermione told him. Ron and Harry nodded too.

Oliver signaled from a skinny, brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail girl, with a Linkin Park T-shirt to come over. The girl, smiled at them, and Harry could see why Oliver would want to marry this girl the assumed to be Ashley. "So let me guess who you all are," Ashley said. She pointed to Ron and said, "You must be Ron Weasley, and you took over Ollie's position on the team right?" Ron nodded, and then she pointed to Hermione and said, "Let's see, prissy, seems extremely bitchy, you must be Hermione?" Hermione shot her a glare, but Ashley moved on Harry before Hermione could say anything. "That leaves Harry Potter, right?" Harry nodded and she said, "Splendid. Now if you don't mind, I was going to look for the book, Magical Cooking for Dummies."

During there conversation with Oliver and Ashley, the trio fail to notice Draco Malfoy walk by, who spotted Ashley. He went to walk up to her, when he spotted Oliver, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He decided that he would go up make fun of Harry or Ron, or both, it depended on what openings he got. As he strutted up to them, he said, "Fancy seeing you here Weasel. I thought you were still on your ABCs."

"Well, I got moved up to paragraphs, while you are still on three word sentences," Ron told him with a smile.

"I heard you got a D on your Herbology OWLS, is that true?" Malfoy asked with a nasty sneer. Then he added, "Even Neville managed to get anO on them."

Ron face flushed, as he glared at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked and walk away, but not with out giving Ashley a slap on the butt before he left. Ashley smiled from this guilty pleasure, but then quickly looked at Oliver who was too involved with a Quidditch book to notice. Ashley rolled her eyes, and walked away to find the book she was looking for, which surprisingly, was in the same direction that Malfoy had walked off in.

Hermione turned to Ron and asked, "Did you really get a D in your Herbology exam?"

"No," Ron told her strongly. Then he whispered into Harry's ear, "It was a P."

"So, I guess that is everything we need," Hermione said, after a couple hours of shopping. "Well, I told my parents I would meet them at quarter to three and it already is two forty. Bye, I'll see you guys on the train. Don't miss it this year."

They waved goodbye to her and then Harry asked, "So who is this girl?"

"What girl?" Ron asked him, too innocently.

"The one you were so 'distracted' with," Harry put quotes around the distracted, while giving Ron a nosy look, "that you didn't have time to write to Hermione or me."

"You didn't tell him about Kyla?" Ginny asked from behind them, shocked.

"Ginny, keep your voice down," Ron scolded.

"How could you not tell him about the princess?" Ginny asked. She dropped her mouth in horror in a realization and asked, "You didn't tell Hermione, did you?"

"No Ginny, I didn't," Ron told her.

"You idiot," Ginny said. "You didn't tell Hermione about the girl who wore your cloths, slept on you for a night, a girl who saw you in just a towel?"

"Hold on, explain all of what you said," Harry requested, very fascinated.

"I just forgot she was there, and I went to Ginny to find out what happened to my Cannons shirt, and I was only wearing a towel at the time," Ron explained, his face reddening.

"And Mum had given Kyla the shirt to wear, and I didn't have it," Ginny said, in an arrogant manner.

"So, what about the part were she slept on you for a night?" Harry asked, who could help grinning at Ron.

"She was tried and she just passed out on me, I didn't want to move her," Ron said trying, and failing, to shrug it off.

"So, what is her full name?" Harry asked.

"Kyla O'Connor," Ron answered him.

"That name sounds really familiar, like I read it some place," Harry said, trying to remember. Just then Mrs. Weasley came by and hugged Harry. She greeted him in a kind affection way, a way a mother would great a son. Harry smiled and gave her the answers to the question she asked. Finally they saw Hagrid and Kyla come up to them, finished with their shopping.

"Good to see ya, Harry," Hagrid said, clamping a giant hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and smiled. "How ya been Hagrid?"

"Oh, nuttin to bad to complain about, yourself?" Hagrid asked.

"The same," Harry answered him, and then his attention shifted to girl with Hagrid. He extended his hand and said, "Harry Potter, and you are?"

Kyla's right foot went behind her other one, and she started to bend her knees, but then stopped and shook hands, with out having anyone but Harry notice. She smiled at him, and answered, "Kyla O'Connor."

As soon as she broke connection with Harry, her eyes dropped to the ground, and she stood there, patiently waiting. Harry watched her closely, and said, "You look so familiar."

Kyla just shrugged, but didn't raise her eyes to his. She shifted her weight on to one foot and would fidget with her shirt, something Harry recognized as a thing he did whenever people stared at him also. Kyla tucked her hair behind her ear, and started kicking at the ground around her, just wait for Harry to stop looking at her. Something didn't feel right to Harry. It felt like she was used to being stared at, and that made Harry feel uneasy.

"Harry, we have to go now," Mrs. Weasley said, concern in her voice.

Harry had spent so much time looking at Kyla, he hadn't paid attention to the rest of the Weasley. He looked up at her, and said, "Right, well see you all at the train."

They bided him goodbye, except Kyla just did a small wave, not looking him in the eye. As soon as Harry went back to his room in the Dursley house, he started looking through all his old newspapers, hoping that article was still there.

* * *

A/N: I know some of the thousand of screaming girlfans are going to hurt me now, but what you all don't know is, I have enlisted the power of Ashley to help me fend you all off. However, I know one red-head is going to be truly pissed at me for having Oliver marry Ashley, so let's not tell her about it! thanks!  
A/N2: yeah, Harry knows something is up with this girl, but he can't figure out what, can you? (that is my cheesy author note, and I promise, there will never be another one like it!) 


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day before they had to be at Platform 9 and ¾, and Molly decided that they should have a big dinner together, including Charlie and Bill if their schedules allow it. Ginny, Ron, and Kyla set up the table outside as Fred and George laid out in the sun, "supervising" them. As they finished the work, Ginny glared at her tow lazy bums of brothers, and Kyla noticed a pitcher of water that Molly brought out for them. Kyla nudged Ginny and pointed to the pitcher. A grin danced across Ginny's face, as she understood Kyla's meaning. Ginny picked up the water and crept towards Fred and George. They had their eyes shut, and for once in their lives, they were truly innocent. Ginny quickly poured out the containments of the pitcher on them, and watched their reactions. Fred rolled off his lawn chair, while George jumped up on his feet. They both faced Ginny who was trying her best to hold back laughter. They started walking towards her, and she quickly ran away. Fred and George ran after her screaming, "We're going to kill you!"

Kyla who was sitting on the bench found this whole situation amusing, and tried hide her giggles the best she could. Ron sat down next to her and said, "It is official a Weasley party. Siblings have threat to kill each other." Kyla started giggling even harder when he said that.

After everyone was seat, and introductions were made to Bill and Charlie they dug in the food. They all started talking about three different topics, and finally the subject came up to Ireland. Kyla shifted uncomfortably, and kept her head down low. Bill cleared his throat and said, "It's about time they got a democracy. I heard the last Chairman was a complete horror."

Kyla started fiddling with the food, and Ron watched, concerned. "Didn't the first Chairman die for an attack but that rebel group, Lucky Charms I think is what they called themselves?" Arthur asked.

"Irish Luck," Charlie corrected, and Kyla cringed out the sound of the name. Charlie looked over at her and asked, "Didn't you say you were from Dublin? What's your take on all this?"

They all watched her as they waited for an answer. Kyla's head filled with millions of different answers, but she would never say any of them out loud. She shrugged and said, "Es muy mal."

They all paused for a second and Ron translated, "It's very bad." There was a mummer of agreement through out the table, and Kyla shifted her weight. Ron whispered in her ear, "Are you ok?" Kyla shook her head, but then nodded. Ron took her hand in his and he said, "We can talk after dinner if you want." Kyla nodded in response to that.

After dinner, and all of the dishes were cleared away, Kyla and Ron sat down on a bench that was a good distance away from the house. Kyla sighed and looked up towards the stars. Ron sat next to her, and watched her, not saying a word. Finally, Kyla looked at Ron and said, "Yo no soy princesa."

Ron smiled and said, "Ok, never thought you were."

Kyla sighed and stared at the ground. She took a deep breath and said, "Soy futura Chairman."

Ron looked at her, and smile appeared across his face. He let out a laugh and said, "Ha ha, very funny Kyla. Yeah, you're the Chairman of Ireland. Yeah, like you rule all of Ireland." When Kyla still didn't say anything, and kept looking shamefully at the ground, Ron said, "Oh my God, you are. You're the Chairman of Ireland. You…"

Ron drifted off, not knowing what to say anymore. He stared at her until she said, "Necesito todavía mi inauguración ceremonia."

"Hold on, let me figure this out," Ron said and thought about what she just said. "You need… today or something, your inauguración, what is that? Oh, inauguration… ceremony. So, you need your inauguration ceremony." Kyla nodded, and then Ron asked, "Since you never got it, does that mean you aren't really the Chairman?"

Kyla nodded pleased someone finally got it. Everything that went wrong after her parents death, they blamed on her, even though she wasn't in power. Ron looked at her confused and asked, "Why are you Chairman?"

"Mi edad," Kyla told him, and Ron looked at her utterly confused. Kyla thought for a moment and said, "Era demasiado joven." Still when Ron gave her a confused look she said, "Yo demasiado pequeño." She took her thumb and pointer finger, and brought them close together, leaving very little space between them.

After a moment of thought, Ron said, "You were too little, right? Too young?" Katherine nodded, and Ron looked at her. He had been with someone who was like royalty and never knew it. Then the thought dawned on him. He hung his head and muttered, "Damn."

"Qué?" Kyla asked.

"Ginny was right about the whole Irish royalty," Ron told her. Kyla gave him a look but didn't ask about. Ron turned his attention to the sky and asked, "Who knows about it?"

"Dumbledore," Kyla answered him.

Ron turned his attention back to her and asked, "Anyone else?"

Kyla thought about it and then said, skeptically, "Severus Snape."

"But you didn't tell anyone else?" Ron asked, the corners of his lip curling into a smile. When Kyla shook her head, he asked, "So, I'm the only one you wanted to know beside Dumbledore?" When Kyla nodded, he asked, "Do you want Ireland to be come a democracy?" Kyla nodded vigorously. "So what you are saying is, you would gladly give up your position, and let the people rule?" Kyla nodded, extremely large nods. "So, that's is why you don't want to go home." Kyla nodded, and when Ron smiled at her, she felt extremely relieved.

A gentle summer's rain started to fall from the sky. It was small, raindrops that tickled when they fell on Kyla and Ron. Ron shrugged them off, and said, "We should probably go inside soon."

Kyla didn't say anything, sighed, closed her eyes and lifted her head up to the sky. In the back of her mind she recalled a seen with a four year old crying because her mother wouldn't let her outside in the rain. After the mother said stop behaving like such a child and stormed off, the little girl stared out her window. There was a little boy around her age outside, stomping in the puddles. He waved to the girl who waved back, but shook her head. The boy nodded sadly and went back to stomping in puddles.

"Kyla," Ron said softly in her ear. Kyla broke out of her trance and looked back at Ron. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Ron moved a little closer to her, and started to lean in. There was deep, long noise that sounded like a growl, which made Kyla jump. When Kyla jumped it made the bench tip over. Ron and Kyla both started laughing until tears formed in their eyes. Ron wiped away a tear and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Prefecto," Kyla told him with a huge grin.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called at the train station. He waved her over and gave her a hug.  
"Hi Harry, can you belief it, were are only train ride way from Hogwarts," Hermione told him with a giant smile.

Harry nodded and spotted Mrs. Weasley. As she walked over to them, he asked, "Where's Ron and Ginny?"

"Oh, I think they went on the train to save sits," Mrs. Weasley told them. "Now, I made each of you some lunches. Enjoy them, stay save, and study hard." Mrs. Weasley told them, hand over lunches. She pulled them both in a giant huge and said, "Better hurry or you'll miss the train."

They waved goodbye to her and quickly boarded the train. They traveled through a couple compartments until they found Ginny talking to Dean. "Ginny have you seen Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he is a couple compartments down," Ginny told them. As they turned to leave, Ginny called after Harry, "Wait, Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hermione looked at Harry and Harry said, "Go ahead Hermione, I'll be there in a second."

Hermione nodded and continued on. In the next compartment were Malfoy and his gang. She walked past them, ignoring their snide comments and remarks. The next compartment was of people she didn't know, and finally near the back of the train was Ron sitting on the bench facing her, smiling. Hermione smiled back at him, but heard a giggle. Hermione soon saw Ron wasn't smiling at her, but at the owner of the giggle. Hermione felt something tug at her stomach, as she sat down next to Ron. Ron slowly shifted his attention from Kyla to Hermione. He smiled briefly and said, "Hullo Hermione."

Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron, and asked, "So Ron, how was your summer?"

"Uh, fine," Ron said, glancing quickly back at Kyla.

Hermione cleared her throat, and asked, "So Ron, who is your friend?"

"Oh right," Ron said. "This is Kyla. Kyla, Hermione. Kyla is a family friend, she spent most of August with us."

"Oh, where are you from, Kyla?" Hermione asked with bitter cheerfulness.

"Dublin," Kyla answered her, eyes cast down.

"Oh, how nice," Hermione said. Then she turned to Ron and asked, "So Ron, did you make Perfect again?"

"No," Ron said, rather happily. "Let me guess, you made Prefect again." Hermione chest swelled with pride as she nodded. "What a big surprise."

"Well, it won't be the same without you there Ron," Hermione told him with a smile. She moved a little closer, which caused Kyla to shoot Hermione an annoyed glare. She laughed and said, "Do you remember when McGonagall got so made at you for calling the first years munchkins?"

"Well they were," Ron defended, also laughing. Kyla stiffen up and felt like she was being left out of a joke. Ron looked over to her and noticed that she looked rather lonely. He moved across to sit next to her, which caused Hermione to glare at Kyla. Ron leaned in and whispered something in her ear. As Kyla giggled, Hermione felt a rush of blood to her face, and she clenched her hands into fists.

The compartment door slide open to reveal Harry, who was looking pleased. Harry walked over and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Harry this is Kyla, a family friend of Ron's," Hermione told him, even though her voice sounded cheerful, he eyes narrowed at Kyla. Something Kyla noticed, and returned the glare.

"Hi again," Harry said, glaring at Kyla also.

"Again?" Hermione asked, this time her glare directed towards Harry.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and said, "Yeah, I met her at Diagon Ally, right after you left."

"Oh, was I the only one who didn't meet her?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron nodded, and then Harry asked, "Ron, can I see you for a second?"

Ron nodded eagerly, wanting to get away from a very angry Hermione. Ron and Harry walked over to the far corner and Ron asked, "So, what's up Harry?"

"How much do you know about Kyla?" Harry asked in an almost silent whisper.

"A good amount," Ron told him.

"How about this?" Harry asked, and handed Ron an old article about the heir to the Ireland throne disappearing. Ron looked at the picture. It was a girl whose brownish red hair had been curl, and carefully pinned back. Even though the girl was smiling, her brown eyes were still dark with sadness. The girl was dressed very formally, and had exquisite jewelry on. Harry asked, "Recognize someone?"

Ron mouth hung open and after a second he commanded, in a very quiet voice, "Harry, you can't tell anyone about this, or mention it to Kyla."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just don't," Ron asked of him.

"Fine," Harry agreed, and went to take back his article, but Ron pulled the article out of his reach.

"I'll keep this," Ron told him. Harry stared at him. Ron had never acted like this before, he had changed, and Harry wasn't sure if he liked the new Ron. However, Harry nodded and walked back over to his seat. Ron looked at the article and sighed. She really did look like a princess. Ron folded up the article and placed it in his pocket.

As Ron walked back over to his seat, the compartment doors slide open. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy walked in. Harry groaned and said, "I was hoping for just one peaceful ride on the train with out you showing up."

Draco sneered at him, and then his eyes rested upon Kyla. His sneer grew even wider, and he asked, "Well, who is this?"

"No one, go away Malfoy," Ron told him, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Does the mudblood lover have a new mudblood in his life?" Pansy asked. Kyla glared at her, stood up and slapped her across the face. Pansy took a step back in shock and asked to Draco, "She hit me, are you going to let her hit me?"

"No," Draco said as a smile appeared across his face. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Draco leaned in and whispered, "Aren't you feisty?" Kyla sneered at him, and elbowed him in the stomach. He let go of her wrist and took a step back also. Kyla glared at him, and he said, "Damn, you're really feisty."

Draco made a motion towards Kyla again, but this time Ron jumped up, pointed his wand at Draco and muttered, "Don't you dare lay one of your filthily paws on her."

Draco took another step back from surprise that Ron would be bold enough to point his wand at Draco. In fact, everyone was surprised by this action. Hermione first found it surprising, but then she found herself jealous that Ron had never done that for her all those times Malfoy insulted her. Hermione shot a nasty glance at Kyla, as though she was to blame.

"Well, it looks as though he does have a new love, sorry mudblood, you've been replaced," Draco told Hermione.

Ron stuck his wand under Draco's throat and said, "Don't talk to her like that."

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Triangle?" Ron poked Draco slightly with his wand and Draco responded, "Ok, we'll go. We'll leave you to your tangled web of love."

After they filed out, Ron let out a huge sigh of relief, and slumped back into his seat. Harry and Hermione looked at him, while Kyla smiled and sat down next to him. Ron looked at her smile that was full of gratitude, and smile back at her. Hermione's eyes got wide with horror and then she asked, "Ron, where did that come from?"

"Oh well, I don't know," Ron said rather sheepishly. Ron's hand found it ways to Kyla's, and he gave it small squeeze. An act that went unnoticed by Harry, who was staring at the window, but was noticed by Hermione. Kyla and Hermione locked eyes for the first time the entire train ride, and Harry thought it would have been better if they hadn't. Hermione glared at Kyla, and Kyla returned the feeling. Harry could feel the heat their eyes were giving off, and knew that if Kyla landed in Gryffindor, it would not be a pleasant year.

The whistle on the train blew and the four of them scurried out of the train. As they hurried out of the train and towards the carriages, Hermione grabbed Luna. Hermione, Luna, and Harry climbed into carriage, followed by Ron. Hermione then quickly said, "Sorry, we have four already."

"That's ok, Kyla and I will catch the next carriage," Ron told her and started to climb out.

"Why, we can take her," Draco told Ron, and placed his arm around Kyla's shoulder. Ron began to protest, but Draco shut the carriage door. Kyla shot a longing glance at Ron's carriage as Draco, lead her in his carriage. Pansy and Crabbe were already in the carriage. Kyla was pushed into the seat next to Crabbe, as Draco settled next to Pansy. Pansy was shooting fierce looks at Kyla. As Draco started to speak, Pansy place a hand on his shoulder and Kyla felt a strong urge to giggle at such a possessive act, like Kyla really wanted Draco. Draco smirked at Kyla and said, "I take it you are going to be in Gryffindor."

Kyla shrugged and tried to focus on the scenery passing by. Pansy cleared her throat and said, "She probably will end up in Hufflepuff."

Crabbe let out a grunt and looked Kyla over. Kyla could feel him inspecting every aspect of her with his eyes. Kyla shifted uncomfortably, and wished she could punch him in the nose. Draco sensed her discomfort and smiled. He said, "You know, if you be nice, we might be able to get you in the right crowd."

Kyla shook her head and focused her attention to anything else. "Are you sure? Once you walk through the doors the officer expires," Draco reminded her.

Kyla shook her head. As the door to the carriage opened, revealing Hogwarts to Kyla for the first time. As Kyla climbed out of the carriage, Pansy said, "Good riddance."

* * *

A/N: yeah! thanks for reviewing! and eckles I was so planning to add the rivalry and the fact that you figured it out made me feel special! yeah, way to help boost my small ego! and thanks to everyone else who reviewed, who are mostly my friends but who really cares because they still review! thanks yall! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: (forgot to do one before so oops!) yeah, I own Kyla, but sadly that is it! grr, you think J.K. Rowelling would like to share Ron with me, but she doesn't want to! grr!

* * *

"Kyla O'Connor, I presume?" Professor McGonagall asked Kyla. Kyla nodded, and McGonagall pulled her to the side. "Have you heard about the sorting hat?" Kyla shook her head, and McGonagall explained, "It's a hat we put on your head and it sorts you into a house." McGonagall took out a rolled up hat and unrolled it. She shook it out and showed it Kyla. Kyla nodded and McGonagall placed it on her head. 

_Well, look who we have here, the heir to the Ireland throne_, the hat said in Kyla's head. She cleared her throat and the hat said, _Yes, well we should we place you. You have brains for Ravenclaw; you aren't really ambitious that rules out Slytherin._

_Bueno…_ Kyla thought in a rather impatient mood.

_Well, you must have courage if you were able to_- Kyla coughed, and then the hat called out, "Gryffindor."

McGonagall took the hat back and said, "I believe you know Mr. Ron Weasley, he is in Gryffindor also, so just find the table with him."

Kyla nodded and followed the last of the students in the Castle. She spotted Ron and walked over to the table. There was an open seat next to Harry and right across from Ron. Ron flashed her a grin and said, "That's great, you made it in Gryffindor."

Kyla nodded, and returned Ron's grin. Hermione glared at her and said, through grinded teeth, "How great."

Harry didn't say anything and stared at his empty plate. Kyla looked around and absorbed everything she saw, the atmosphere and the ancient, majestic look, the feeling of a safe home. All the castles she had ever seen were nothing like this. To her they were cold, harsh, uninviting, and a prison. Soon the sorting ceremony began, and Kyla turned her attention to the scared first years. As they went up to the McGonagall, some of them we trembling so much that the hat almost fell off of their heads. Kyla wasn't paying attention to which house the first years were sorted into, and eventually they were all sorted.

Dumbledore stood up and started talking, greeting all the new students. Kyla looked up a down the teacher's table. Finally her eyes land on Severus Snape, who looked angrily back at her. Harry, who was used to Snape glaring at him, leaned in and whispered to Kyla, "I can't tell if he's glaring at me or you."

Kyla shrugged in response, and Dumbledore finished talking. Food appeared, and everyone started eating. Ron started talking to Harry about Quidditch. "So, who do you think will be the next chasers?"

"Well, I know Ginny really wanted try out for that position, and I think some third years were talking about how they wanted to try out also," Harry responded.

"Great, Quidditch," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. She looked at Kyla and seized an opportunity. "Are you a fan of Quidditch, Kyla?"

Kyla looked up from her plate, shrugged and shook her head a little bit. Hermione smiled and said, "I think Quidditch is great." Harry looked at her shocked, and rolled his eyes. He felt like laughing at Hermione for lying like that. "I only get annoyed when people talk about it non stop."

Kyla smiled slightly and just nodded. She reached for a roll when Nearly Headless Nick floated through the table, which caused Kyla to jump back in surprise. Nick greeted them all, and headed towards the end of the tail. Kyla watched him very curiously, as he floated through the table. Ron watched and then explained, "That's Nearly Headless Nick. He's the house ghost; see every house has their own ghost. The ghost you want to avoid is the Bloody Barren; he is the Slytherin's house ghost and trust us, don't mess with him. You'll also want to avoid Peeves. He isn't a house ghost, just a really big nuisance."

Kyla nodded, as she tried to remember everything he just said. Ron smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, we'll help you out."

Hermione glared at Kyla, who found the courage to smile back, smugly at her. This infuriated Hermione even more, but she couldn't do anything about it. Soon everyone was done eating and they started heading up towards dormitories. As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione paused and waited for everyone to crowed around. She cleared her throat and said, "Ok, everyone, the password is Smuckers. Everyone got it?"

They nodded and they followed her in. Ron and Harry sat down on the couch as Hermione explained the dormitory. As Hermione lead the first year girls up the stairs, Ron looked at Harry and asked, "Do you know who is the other Prefect?"

"Yeah, Seamus got it," Harry told Ron. Ron broke out laughing, which Harry joined in. Harry then noticed Kyla looking around the common room. Harry asked, "So Kyla, where did you say you were from?"

"Dublin," Kyla answered him, and continued looking around.

Kyla yawned and Ron said, "Well, we should probably get to bed, big day tomorrow. Night Harry."

Kyla waved goodnight as Ron showed her the stairs up to her dormitory. Kyla found her four-poster bed, and changed for bed. She plopped on her bed and found herself at peace. However, her sleep was anything but peaceful.

Kyla was sitting on a rock wall, watching a girl who had a sullen face, and red-brownish hair pulled back in a ponytail. The girl was sitting on the ground even though it had just rained. She was looking at two graves, and one tear rolled down her cheek. Finally the girl got up and said something to the graves, and started to leave. Kyla followed the girl until they reached an ancient garden. There was a statue of a woman holding a baby, which was covered in vines. There was another statue of fairy sleeping on a daisy. The girl walked around the garden and stopped at a small fish pound. Kyla moved closer to the girl, and saw the girl was playing with a ring. The girl held the ring in between her fingers, and stared at it. Then the girl stared into the pound till a hand was placed one her shoulder. The girl sighed and said, "It's about time. I've been waiting forever. What took you so long-"

The girl was whirled around, and she saw it was a large man, with dark eyes, glaring at the girl. The girl opened her mouth to say something, when the man waved his wand and put the silence charm on her. The man grabbed her wrists and squeezed, causing the girl to drop the ring she was looking at. The girl looked shocked and tried to pull away from him. The man pulled her closer and said, "Be a good little girl and we won't hurt you too bad, Kyla."

"No!" Kyla cried out, as she sat up straight in her four-poster bed. She looked around and saw where she was, and sighed in relief. She laid back on her bed and took a couple deep breaths. She realized during her dream she had broke out in sweat. She wiped off her forehead and stared at the ceiling.

Hermione threw a pillow at Kyla and whispered harshly, "Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

Kyla threw the pillow back at her, but didn't say anything else.

The next morning Ron and Harry were awake, dressed and waiting for Hermione and Kyla. Lavender and Parvati came down the stairs, whispering and giggling. The heard Lavender whisper, rather loud, "I thought they were going to kill each other."

This caused Parvati to giggle even more, and then she spotted Ron. She giggled and then asked, "Ron, what's the deal with Kyla?"

"Yeah, is it true you two spent the summer together?" Lavender asked, with a sly smile.

"Who told you that?" Ron asked astonished.

"It's just a rumor," Lavender told him. "So, did you two?"

"Did what?" Ron asked trying to be angry, but he was smiling.

"Well, tell us, how much time did you spend together?" Parvati asked.

"I don't really see how any of that is your business," Ron told them.

They both giggled and Lavender asked, "How did you meet her?"

"She's a family friend," Ron told them.

The giggled as they went down to get breakfast. Finally, Kyla came down the stairs, and she greeted Ron with a smile, but when she meet Harry's eyes, her face quickly dropped. Harry looked at her and said, "You're not much of a talker are you Kyla."

Kyla shook her head, and Harry asked, "Are you shy?"

"It just takes her a while to open up to people," Ron told Harry. As Ron said that, he patted Kyla's arm. At this gesture Kyla smiled at him, while Harry frowned.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Hermione apologized.

"No, but let's go get some food," Ron said, smiling at her.

They headed down to the great hall, and got some food. Ron sat down across from Harry, and Hermione sat next to Ron on his left, and Kyla took his right. Harry could see this was going to get ugly. Their schedules were handed out, and Ron groaned. "Man, double Potions with Slytherins again!"

"Well, at least it isn't till Friday," Hermione suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, well, I've got Magical Creatures next, how about you?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I still got that class, you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione told them and asked Kyla, "how about you? Do you have Magical Creature also?" Kyla shook her head and Hermione said, "Oh, what a pity."

Ron looked at her schedule and said, "Yeah, your first class in on the third floor, and the next door after the trophy room."

Kyla nodded and whispered very quietly, "Gracias."

Hermione huffed as she saw Ron lean in closer to Kyla. She stabbed her sausage with her fork, and glared at it. They ate in silence because Hermione and Kyla were trying to their best not fight, Harry knew saying anything would send Hermione off her rocket, and Ron was just plain hungry. As they finished eating, Ron said, "Well, we better get going." He looked at Kyla and asked, "Are you going to be alright to find your first class alone?"

Kyla nodded and Ron bided her goodbye. Kyla took one last gulp of her orange juice and walked off to her class. She wasn't the first one there, a girl with blonde hair pulled into two French braid pigtails, was talking to a girl with sandy brown hair that was wavy. They both stopped and looked at her curiously. Kyla smiled weakly and took a seat in the back of the room. The girl with sandy brown hair came up to her and said, "Hi, I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, a Ravenclaw and that is Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff."

"Kyla O'Connor, Gryffindor," Kyla she told them, and pulled out the recommended book for the class.

"Are you new here?" the blonde girl named Hannah asked.

Kyla nodded, and started looking through the book. After a moment of silence, Mandy took over the conversation by asking, "So, where are you from?"

"Dublin," Kyla told them, not looking up from her book. As the rest of the class started to fill in, Mandy and Hannah went back to their seats. The bell rang and a dark hair boy ran in looked for an empty seat. He found it next to Kyla. He threw his bag on the table, sat down and sighed.

"I hate this class," he muttered to himself, but loud enough for the people around him to hear. He looked at Kyla and said, "You're new. Do you have a name angel?"

"Kyla," she told him dryly.

"Name's Blaise Zabini, but call me Zabini," he told her as he extended his hand. Kyla took his hand and nodded. Zabini slummed back in his chair and said, "Kyla, hmm, Malfoy was saying something about you. Apparently you are a feisty one."

Kyla rolled her eyes, and looked through her book, but Zabini wasn't going to quiet talking. "I hate this class, it is such a pointless class. Who really needs this class? I'm only taking this class because my mother thinks it best if I give the appearance that I give a damn about muggles."

Kyla shifted and tried to focus on her book. Just then the professor walked in and started talking. Somewhere in the middle of the professor's talk, Zabini asked, "Hey, if there is a quiz can I copy off of you, that way I don't have to pay attention?"

Kyla groan, leaned he head on hand, and thought, _Dear God, when is this over_?

"How was you first class?" Ron asked, in the Gryffindor common room, during their break. Kyla glared at him, and Ron asked, "That bad?"

Kyla nodded and Ron said, "Well, you had Muggle Study, so you couldn't have expect it to be good."

"Hey," Hermione said, and hit Ron. Ron looked at her confused and Hermione explained, "Muggle Study is a good class."

Kyla nodded in agreement. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, whatever." Then he said louder, "I think we all have Transfiguration next, can't wait for that."

Harry nodded, and Hermione started talking about what how hard Transfiguration was going to be, and what sections do they think they were going to go over first. Hermione would have kept talking if Harry hadn't said, "I think the first Hogsmeade trip is in October."

"Great, I can't wait," Ron said.

"Hey, unless you guys want to be late, we better get going," Hermione said, as she headed out the portrait.

Harry followed her out, while Ron lingered with Kyla. Kyla went to follow them but Ron held her back. She looked at him, and blinked a couple times. Ron smiled and said, "There's something I should tell you about Potions." Kyla nodded, and Ron said, "Well, you are going to need a partner, and since you don't want people to know you can't speak English, do you want to be my partner?"

Kyla smiled, blushed slightly and nodded causing Ron to smile. Ron looked at his watch and said, "Wow, we better get going or we will be late."

Then the two of them hurried off to Transfigurations.

* * *

A/N: wow, eckles whoa! that was a really long review! I think I am going to use something like that little conversation you posted for a later chapter! and thanks for reviewing! (espically to all my friends who reviewed, snape's gurl, onlyonceinforever) (yeah, eckles and Dracy are the only people who I don't know personally who reviewed! I feel like such a loser, but who cares, because obviously I have friends, since my friends reviewed!) 

A/N2: whoa! call me butter because I'm on a roll! hehehe! really lame and cheesy! but I have added like three chapters in two days! koodios for me! and any one else who has ever down that.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: own nothing! go me!

Dedication: to my friend Celia, just because Snape is in it! and she really, really, really likes Snape!

* * *

"Better, eat up, double Potions with the Slytherins today," Ron told everyone at breakfast. 

"Stop reminding me," Harry told him as he took a bite of his pancakes. Then he turned to Hermione and said, "You're probably going to need a new partner Hermione, I doubt Neville is still in Potions."

"Oh, I was thinking about that," Ron said. Hermione and Harry turned to him, while Kyla looked down at her plate. Even though she had only knew Hermione for a little time, Kyla knew Hermione was going to flip out. Ron cleared his throat and said, "Well, since Hermione is going to need a new partner, and Kyla is new-"

"Are you suggesting Kyla and I become partners?" Hermione asked, glaring at Kyla.

"No, I was going to be her partner and Harry could be yours," Ron told her, taking a bite of eggs, unaware of Hermione's anger.

"That sounds great," Hermione told him, forcing a smile on her face.

"We better get going or we are going to be late," Harry said and quickly finished eating. As they started walking down to their class, Harry held Ron back. When Harry had Ron's attention and they were far enough from Hermione and Kyla, Harry asked, "I thought we were going to be partners, why do you have to be hers?"

"She's new here, and she needs a friend," Ron said.

"But we were always partners," Harry said.

"Look, you are going to have Hermione, the smartest witch in Hogwarts, as a partners. Potions is going to be a breeze for you," Ron told him.

"Yeah, ok," Harry nodded.

As they took their seats for class, Kyla leaned in a whispered something to Ron. Hermione glared at them and Harry could feel all the anger she had for Kyla. Ron looked back at Hermione, then looked at Kyla, and nodded. Ron walked over to Hermione and said, "Hermione, Kyla was wondering if she could borrow your Ancient Runes notes."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She just wanted to make sure she didn't misinterpreted things," Ron told her.

"I guess she can borrow them," Hermione said, shooting a glance at Kyla.

"Ok, thanks," Ron said and went back to his seat, right as Professor Snape came in.

"These Potions classes are going to be more work, and harder then the Potions classes you are all used to," Snape warned them. "I grantee that a fourth of you will not pass the exam. The rest of you will struggle to get by. Now to see if any of you did you reading." Snape looked around the class, and then said sharply, "O'Connor." Kyla looked up, and met him in his eyes. "What ingredient do you added in an _Ausburgment_ potion, after it turned blue?"

_Unicorn hair mixed in with wolfsbane_, Kyla thought after a moment. However, Kyla shrugged her shoulder, and Snape sneered. Then he turned on Harry and asked, "Potter, same question."

"Unicorn…" Harry paused and couldn't remember what part of the unicorn. Then he suggested, "Horn?"

"Maybe you and O'Connor should have been partners, that way you both could have been wrong together," Snape sneered at him. The Slytherins scoffed at this remark, and Hermione raised her hand. Snape glared at Hermione and said, "What Granger?"

"You added unicorn hair that is mixed with wolfsbane to the _Ausburgment_ potion," Hermione answered him.

"Well, at least one of the Gryffindor did the reading, minus five points for Potter and O'Connor not doing the reading," Snape said, and then went on to lecture them on the different potions they were going to do this year. At they very end they finished the class by doing a quick, but difficult potion. Snape warned, "When you added the last ingredient, be very careful, adding too much or too little can cause an small explosion."

Ron took the ingredient and measured it out. While Ron was measuring out the ingredients he knocked over a small bottle with some green juice in it. Ron picked it up quickly before a lot of it spilled out. As he was looking for a rag to clean up the spilled liquid he knocked over the last ingredient, which fell into the spilled liquids and absorbed it. Ron looked at it uncertainly, but when Kyla reached for it, Ron stopped her. She looked at him curiously and Ron said, "I'll add the last ingredient."

Kyla nodded, Ron gulped and he carefully added the last ingredient. At first nothing happened, but then the purple containments in the caldron started to bubble, and a deep green swirl appeared. Ron looked at it carefully and then with a bang, a giant green bubble appeared and popped, covering Ron with green dust all over his face. Kyla started giggling uncontrollably and soon she fell off her chair because she was laughing so hard. Ron quickly wiped the dust, while people were staring at Kyla who was on the ground laughing. Snape came over to investigate what had happen. He looked at Ron who still had some green dust in his hair and a spot of green below his ear. Snape smirked and said, "Well, it looks like we have this year's Neville."

Ron flushed a deep red and the whole Slytherin side laughed at him. Snape's eyes narrowed and he asked Kyla, "O'Connor, what happened?"

Kyla looked at him, genuinely confused. Snape turned to Ron and Ron said, "Well, I knocked over this bottle and then I knocked the ingredient in it, and it kinda absorbed it."

"SoWeasley put in a diluted ingredient in the potion, and you didn't warn him?" Snape asked, turning his glare to Kyla.

"She didn't see me do it," Ron told him in Kyla's defense.

"So you weren't paying attention?" Snape asked Kyla. When Kyla didn't say anything, he announced, "Minus ten points from Gryffindor, five for O'Connor's lack of attention and five for Weasley's lack of common sense."

The bell rang and Snape said, "Clean up."

Hermione and Harry cleaned first and they waited for Ron and Kyla. As they finished and were walking over, Hermione notice Kyla had stopped Ron and was brushing off some of the green dust that was still in Ron's hair. Kyla started giggling and Ron whispered something in her ear. Hermione stiffened and when they came close enough, she said, in a very know-it-all tone of voice, "Great job guys, you lost us fifteen points."

Then she stormed off, leaving Kyla with her mouth hung, at a lost for words and all she could do was point after Hermione in disbelief.

"She just needs time to get use to you," Ron told Kyla, who nodded even though she didn't believe him.

Kyla was sitting in a chair in the common room, checking over her Ancient Runes notes. Hermione came in through the portrait and went to her usual chair, only to find that Kyla was in it. Hermione glared at Kyla, crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Kyla looked up at Hermione, when she heard Hermione start to tap her foot. Hermione glared down at her and said, "You're in my chair." Kyla looked up at Hermione confused and Hermione said, "That's my chair, get out."

Kyla nodded slowly and got out of the chair. Hermione noticed she still had her notes, so she grabbed them back and told her snidely, "Yeah, I need my notes back."

Kyla held up her hands, nodded, turned around and muttered to herself, "Loca."

"What was that?" Hermione asked angrily.

Kyla shook her head and sat down at the opposite side of the room. Hermione looked over he notes and noticed something was wrong with them. She looked closer at them and noticed that they had a correction mark. She glared at Kyla and asked, angrily, "Did you correct my notes?"

Kyla looked at her baffled and shook her head. Hermione glared at her and muttered, "Liar."

Kyla shot daggers at Hermione, but said nothing. Then a furry ginger cat came waddling down the stairs and Hermione stuck her hand out to pether cat, but the cat ran over and jumped up on Kyla's lap. Hermione eyes widen in shock. Crookshanks never, never warmed up to anyone expect herself. As Kyla smile and petted Crookshanks who purred, Hermione lost it. "Get away from my cat!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kyla stared at her in disbelief, and all she could do was blink. Everyone in the common room stared at them. Hermione stormed across the room and snatched up Crookshanks in her arms. "Stay away from my cat! He's mine! And how dare you correct my notes, they were perfect." Kyla opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the words or she could and just not translate it. Hermione glared at her and yelled, "What? What do you want to say?"

Kyla shrugged her shoulders, and sighed angrily. Kyla turned to go up to the dormitory, and that made Hermione more livid then before. Hermione ran up and blocked the stairs and asked, "What's wrong? To shy or scared to say something?"

Kyla sighed and headed towards the portrait. Hermione was close on her heels and said, "You aren't good enough." Kyla turned around and looked as though she was going to slap Hermione. Hermione said again, only quieter, "You aren't good enough. Not good enough for Hogwarts, not good enough for advance potions class, and you aren't good enough for him. My cat I mean."

Ron and Harry came in talking about the possible future chasers. They stared at Kyla and Hermione who were both staring murder at each other. Then Kyla turned around quickly and ran out of the common room. Hermione glared after her and mumbled "Coward." Then Hermione stormed off to her room.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "I'll take Kyla, you take Hermione."

Ron went to follow Kyla when Harry stopped him and said, "I'll take Kyla, and you take Hermione."

Harry walked off to find Kyla. She was just sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the wall and her head in her hands. Harry walked over to her and cleared his throat. Kyla looked up at him, her face free of tears, and then she quickly looked back down at the ground. Harry sat down next to her and said, "I guess I should thank you." Kyla looked up at him slightly confused. "Most people tend to stare at me with out blinking for a long time, you try to avoid my eyes. Thanks, but it kinda disturbs me."

Kyla still didn't say anything and she shifted away from Harry slightly. Harry continued talking, "What also disturbs me is, I don't know if I should bow or say 'your highness' when I'm around you." Kyla inhaled sharply and Harry said, "Yeah, I know about it. You're the heir to the Ireland throne. Ron told me not to mention it to anyone, especially you. I guess you're a little sensitive to it.

"I meet Ron on the train to Hogwarts in the first year. He was my first real friend, and there is something I noticed about him. What to know what it is?" Kyla shrugged and Harry took that as a yes. "He goes for the wrong type of girls. There was Fleur Delacour who was part veela. Part veela, meaning she could probably get any guy she wanted, and Ron went after her. Of course there Hermione, he didn't realize he liked her until she started dating someone else. And if you ask him, he doesn't like her. Maybe he doesn't like her anymore, maybe he likes someone else, someone else who normally wouldn't give him a second glance."

Kyla looked down at her left hand and rubbed her fingers, thinking about what Harry had said. Then Harry cleared his throat and said, "I haven't told anyone about you, and I got a feeling that if I told Hermione, she would freak out. So I wont tell her."

Kyla nodded appreciatively and Harry said, "Hermione is used to be the only girl in the group, and now you came along and she just needs to get used to the idea of another girl."

Kyla nodded and Harry said, "Now, let's get back to the common room."

"Hermione, come on out," Ron said, staring at the shut door. When the door still didn't open Ron said, "Hermione, you know I can't go in there. Please come on out and we can talk."

The door opened up and Lavender came out. She smiled at Ron and said, "Hermione doesn't want to talk to you."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"She said something about you being to thick too notice it yourself and it made her anger," Lavender told him. Then she went back inside shutting the door.

"Hey, come on!" Ron cried into the door. "I'm not thick, girls are just confusing."

The door opened and four pillows were flung at Ron. He heard Hermione say, "Tell him to go away."

Ron tried to take a step in the girl's dormitory but the high pitching scream was heard. Ron stepped away and the scream stopped. Then Ron yelled in, "Either come out, or I'll keep trying to get in."

Hermione came out and glared at him. Ron smiled and asked, "Can we talk?"

"What do you care?" Hermione asked bitterly. "Shouldn't you be trying to find Kyla right now?"

"No, Harry is talking to her," Ron told her. "So what's wrong? You snapped at Kyla and me for losing points in potions."

"I don't like her," Hermione told him.

"Why?"

"She seems loose," Hermione told.

"Loose? Like she's mad?" Ron asked confused. Hermione shook her head and Ron thought out loud, "Loose, loose, do you mean… oh! Wow, I don't know how to answer that."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned around to back in her dormitory when Ron stopped her. "Listen, Hermione I'm sorry I've been a little distance. It's just I want to make sure Kyla gets used to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I'm sure she just a friend," Hermione said bitterly.

"She is, Hermione relax, she is just a friend," Ron told her, but also trying to convince himself.

"Ok," Hermione said. Then she added, "Ok, well, I need to finish some homework. Thanks for talking with me."

Ron nodded, and went down to finish up his own homework. Kyla walked in, followed by Harry. Ron nodded his hello to them, while Harry grabbed his own homework. While they were working, Lavender and Parvati came down the stairs. They walked over to Kyla and paused. Lavender nudged Parvati, who shot Lavender a glance. Parvati smiled and said, "Kyla, can we talk to you for a second."

Kyla lookedover them carefully and nodded. They pulled her up the stairs to the guys' dormitory and Lavender said, "We don't want to be over heard."

Kyla nodded, and Parvati continued, "Well, if for some reason there is a school dance, don't ask Ron, or Harry for that matter."

If there's a school dance I won't be there, Kyla thought to herself, but she nodded in agreement. Lavender sighed and said, "Good, and don't tell anyone we had this talk."

* * *

A/N: yeah, another chapter! woot woot! ok, I kinda need a life if I have so much time to write! ok, thanks for reading, and to those who reviewed thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Aghh," Hermione exclaimed. "I can't figure out this ancient runes homework, and I don't have my notes."

"Borrow them from Kyla," Harry suggested as he worked on his potion's homework.

"I don't need her help," Hermione told him with sneer.

"It was just a suggestion," Harry defended weakly.

After a couple moments of trying to figure out her homework, she said, "Ah, I can't believe this. I'll be right back Harry, I need to get the notes."

Hermione hurried and went into her dormitory. She noticed Kyla's bag on her bed and went over to it. She opened it up and started searching through Kyla's school notes. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and read it over. Hermione frowned when she realized she couldn't understand her writing. Hermione thought at first that it was just Kyla's style of handwriting, but when she inspected it she realized that it was a whole another language. Hermione emptied out Kyla's entire bag on her bed and looked at all the pieces of parchments that had writing on it. Hermione picked up a piece of paper and read it out loud the only thing that seemed like English, "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral."

Hermione heard an "hmf" and she turned around to see Kyla standing there, holding an astronomy book. Hermione looked at her and flushed. She stammered out, "I was… was… looking for your ancient runes notes."

Kyla looked at the piece of parchment in Hermione's hand. Her eyes widened in shock and Kyla stormed over, grabbed the piece of parchment from Hermione's hand. Kyla stormed over to her bed and picked up all of her papers. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Well, obviously you don't have them, so I'll go."

Hermione ran down the stairs and found Harry. She took a deep breath and said, "Harry, let's go to the library." Harry nodded and once they were in the library, Hermione said, "Harry, something is off with Kyla."

Harry's eyes widen and thought, _oh god, she knows about Kyla_. However, out loud he asked, "Do you know what is off?"

"Just something," Hermione told him. "I was looking for her ancient runes notes and I found all theses papers with strange writing on them. At first I thought she was trying to translate some of the runes, but the strange writing was on all of her papers."

"Strange writings, how strange? Are you talking like just scratch marks?" Harry asked.

"No, a whole other language," Hermione told him eagerly. "I knew something was off with her."

"Do you think it was a real language or a made up one?" Harry asked.

"It might have been real language, I think I recognized a couple of words to Spanish," Hermione told him.

"That's odd," Harry said. "I have no clue what that means."

"That's not all, I found this parchment that had some really strange writing on it," Hermione told him.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"It was something like Ta-roll-e, or something like that," Hermione told him.

"Hermione that was a song," Ron said behind her. They turned around to see Ron standing there, looking angry.

"It was a song?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes, a lullaby that her grandfather used to sign to her. She had it written down so she when she was homesick she could just read it," Ron explained.

"Oh, it was a song," Hermione said, somewhat defeated.

"Yes, and what were you doing going through her stuff?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

"I was looking for her ancient runes notes, I needed them to do homework," Hermione told him.

"You could have waited and asked her," Ron scolded her.

"I didn't see the harm in borrowing her notes, I was going to put them back," Hermione defended.

"Hermione, you could have asked!" Ron yelled at her.

"What's the big deal?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Kyla knows you don't like her, but she would never go through your stuff without getting your approval, so give her the same respect," Ron told her.

"Ron, I didn't mean to upset her," Hermione said.

"Well, you did. She felt betrayed," Ron explained. "Hermione, you may not like her, but she is my friend so at least be civil."

Then he stormed off back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione, huffed andgrabbed a book. Harry cleared his throat and said, "I think I'm going to head down to dinner now."

Hermione just nodded angrily, and kept reading. She didn't stop till she heard, "Granger right?"

She looked up and saw a dark hair boy with golden skin come up to her and she nodded. "Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear your little problem with Weasley."

"So," Hermione said dryly.

"First off, names Zabini," Zabini said, not offering his hand. Hermione nodded to acknowledge his presences without saying anything. "Now, about this Kyla, the one who isn't good enough for your cat, I think I can help."

Hermione stopped reading looked at Zabini and asked, "How so?"

"Well, since she isn't good enough for your _cat_, do you think she is good enough for me?" Zabini asked, with a devilish smile.

"You want me to hook you up with Kyla?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well, either me or Malfoy, which ever one you chose," Zabini told her.

"How is that going to help me?" Hermione asked.

"It gets her away from _your _cat," Zabini told her, stressing the "your".

Hermione thought it over for a second. Then she asked, "Just how do you expect me to get Kyla to go out with you?"

"I have a plan," Zabini told her.

"Kyla, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked Kyla. Kyla glanced at her uncertain, but nodded. Hermione led Kyla up to their dormitories, and shut the door behind her, putting a silencing charm on the door. Hermione sat on her bed and started, "Listen Kyla, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. And I had no right to route through your things like that."

Kyla nodded and head back towards the door. "Wait," Hermione called after her. Kyla turned around and Hermione said, "Ron wants us to be civil towards each other, so if we could give off the impression that we don't hate each other, that would be great."

Kyla nodded and Hermione unsilenced the door. As Kyla walked out she saw Ginny, Lavender and Parvati whispering outside the door. Once the door open and Kyla left, they rushed in and Kyla paused to over hear the conversation. She heard Ginny ask, "Hermione what happened?"

"Oh, well," Hermione said, her voice sound on the verge of tears. "I came in to apologized, she sealed the door, and then started yelling at me. I tried to apologized and tell her that I had no right to go through her things and she kept yelling at me more. She called me stupid and said I was," it sounded like Hermione broke out into tears at this point, but she managed to say, "she called me a cow."

There was a gasp from the three girls, and Kyla heard Lavender say, "No, I had no idea she was so horrid. How dare she call you that!"

Kyla's mouth dropped open and she stormed down stairs. She pulled out a book and a piece of parchment to give the illusion she was working, so she wouldn't be disturbed. In fact, she was only working on writing in English. She was getting better at it, now it didn't take her a half hour to write a five sentences paragraph. Eventually she fell asleep.

An aging man held a little three year old on his lap and was making faces at the girl. A lady in her early thirties with light brown hair, with blonde highlights, stared uneasy at the two. Kyla pulled up a chair behind the aging man and also made faces at the three year old. The brown hair woman asked, "Father, why are you here?"

"Helen, why are you so upset to see me again?" Helen's father asked in a thick accent.

"Father, you know why," Helen reminded him.

"Why so formal with your da?" Helen's father asked.

"Because she blames you Papa," Kyla told the man.

"Papa," the three year old said in a baby tone voice.

"Yes, very good Kyla," the man said, praising her.

"Why do you bother to teach her who you are, you're just going to leave her?" Kyla's mother asked.

"He was there for me more then you," Kyla retorted to her mother, even thoughHelen couldn't hear her.

"You know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to," Kyla's grandfather said.

"Danniel Iver, I want you to leave," Helen told Danniel fiercely.

"Papa go?" three year old Kyla asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hush, don't cry little leprechaun," Danniel said to Kyla. He cleared his throat and started to sing, not very well and in a raged voice, "Over in Killarney, Many Years ago, Me mither sang a song to me, In tunes so sweet and low. Just as simple little ditty, In her good ould Irish way, And I'd give the world if she could sing, That song to me this day. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby."

Three year old Kyla giggle, while Kyla groaned and asked, "Why did I find that so soothing? He can't sing at all!" But Kyla still giggled at her grandfather.

"Danniel, leave," Helen told him sternly.

Danniel nodded and put little Kyla down on the ground. He ruffled up the little girl's hair and left. The three year old Kyla started crying and pulled out a necklace her grandfather had slipped her before he left. It was a silver four-leaf shamrock on a silver chain. Little Kyla quickly hide in her pocket, not showing it to her mother. Big Kyla looked down at her own neck, and saw the very same necklace little Kyla had just hid was on big Kyla's neck. Kyla played with it a little, until she felt something shake her.

"Kyla, Kyla, wake up," Hermione said, shaking Kyla awake.

Kyla woke up and blinked at her. As Kyla recognized who had wakened her, she felt anger rise in her, but then quickly died down when she remembered her grandfather singing.

"Kyla, it's late and I thought you might want to sleep in your own bed," Hermione suggested. Hermione looked at Kyla, and noticed something reflecting the moonlight. As Hermione moved in to get a closer look she asked, "Is that a necklace? Can I see that?"

Kyla hand flew up to her charm, and she frantically shook her head. Then she fiercely said, "No."

"Ok," Hermione told her and then walked way. Hermione paused at stairs, hiding so Kyla couldn't see her and carefully observed Kyla. Kyla took a couple of deep breaths and sang to herself, "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral."

Kyla couldn't say the rest, but that small part did the trick. Her charm and necklace disappeared, but Kyla knew it was still there, just well hidden like her Papa would have wanted.

Hermione found this curious, but quickly scurried up the stairs. As Hermione listen to Kyla get into bed, she couldn't help but be glad about her plan with Zabini.

The next day in potions, Snape was handing out their latest quizzes. He was shaking his head and making disappointing noises in the back of his throat. When he only had five quizzes left he said, "As disappointing as all your quizzes were, there were some exceptions. There was one O, two Es, and one A."

"Take a guess who got the O," Malfoy whispered loudly to Zabini and they stared at Hermione.

As Snape handed out the quizzes he gave the A to Zabini, an E to Malfoy. As Snape reached Hermione, he said, "A shocking surprise." He handed Hermione her quiz and it had an E one it. Hermione's mouth hung in surprise and she didn't know what to say. Then Snape walked over to Kyla and said, "Another shocking surprise."

Kyla took he test and saw it had the O on it. She smiled weakly and shrugged. Ron looked at her in surprise, and mouthed "wow". The table behind Ron and Kyla noticed Kyla's O and they exclaimed, "You got the O?"

Hermione glared at Kyla, who was skinning into her chair. Hermione was so angry she didn't say anything to any of them for the rest of the day. She stormed off to the library, where she ran into Zabini.

"So, how did you like that potions class?" he asked with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"The Hogsmeade trip, get me the date," Zabini told her.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Trick her," Zabini suggested.

Malfoy came in and signaled Zabini. Zabini cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'll leave you to work out the details."

Zabini walked out of the library and leaned against the wall, and waited for Malfoy to talk. Malfoy glared at Zabini and asked, "What was that about with Granger?"

"Nuttin," Zabini told him and started walking towards the Slytherin dudgeon.

"Zabini, don't turn away from me," Malfoy told him. "What happen with the mudblood?"

"It's nothing too important," Zabini told him.

"What?" Malfoy asked again.

"Kyla," Zabini told him.

"What about O'Connor?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm going to take her care of her," Zabini told her.

"What!" Malfoy yelled.

"She's going to be mine," Zabini told him with a smug smile.

"No, back off her," Malfoy told him.

"Why, don't you have Pansy?" Zabini asked.

"Zabini, stay away from her," Malfoy told him.

"If you want her, you're going to have to fight for her," Zabini told him.

Malfoy started laughing and said, "You know if I wanted her, I could have her just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I already have her as a date for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip," Zabini told him arrogantly.

"How did you manage that?" Malfoy sneered.

"I've got an insider," Zabini told him.

"Who?" Malfoy asked.

"That's none of your business," Zabini told him and walked off.

Seamus who had been listening since Zabini said 'Kyla,' quickly ran back to the Gryffindor tower. As he ran into the common room, he spotted Harry and Ron sitting in the corner. He ran over to them and said, between his breaths, "Ron… Harry… Malfoy… Zabini…"

"What about Malfoy and Zabini?" Ron asked.

Seamus took a couple deep breaths and then said, "I over heard Malfoy and Zabini talking. They were talking about who was going to date Kyla."

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed.

"Malfoy told Zabini to back off Kyla," Seamus told him.

"Just why do they think they have a shot with Kyla?" Ron growled.

"Zabini said he already was going out with her on the Hogsmeade trip," Seamus explained him.

"How did he manage that?" Harry asked.

"He said he had an insider," Seamus told them.

Hermione walked in the common room and notice a crowd around Ron, Harry and Seamus. She walked over to Neville and asked, "What's going on?"

"Seamus just said that someone's an spy for Slytherin," Neville told her.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"What Gryffindor would sell out another Gryffindor to a Slytherin?" Seamus asked, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione slowly made her way up to her dormitory unnoticed. She found Kyla lying on the bed doing homework. Now was her best time. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Kyla, can I talk to you?"

Kyla glared at her, but nodded. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, when Ron came up the stairs. He knocked and asked, "Kyla, can I talk to you?"

Kyla put up one finger and went out to see Ron. Ron pulled her in a whisper and asked, "Kyla, are you planning to go on the Hogsmeade trip?"

Kyla shook her head and said, "No."

"How about you come with Harry, Hermione and me to Hogsmeade? We can show you around properly," Ron suggested.

Kyla looked at him uncertain, and shook her head. Ron looked at her pleadingly and asked, "Come on, why not? It will be fun."

Kyla sighed and nodded her head. "Great," Ron exclaimed, smiled and went down the stairs.

Kyla turned back and looked at Hermione. Hermione sighed and said, "Never mind." As Hermione walked back down the stairs she thought, _This is going to be harder then I thought_.

* * *

A/N: I probably won't be able to write because now I have to fight for the computer with me sisters, yuck! I wish my sister didn't need to come home but, alas, she does. darn! thanks for reviewing everyone, and I'll try to write more! thanks for reading! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: own no Harry Potter characters. Also, as Irish red head stated, Ireland is (in real life) a republic. I should have stated this at the beginning, but I forgot. Ireland does **not** havethe Chairman thing I say Kyla is. The Chairman thing does not exsit, except in this story and there is no real Irish royalty! I made it up for thesake of the story. it is not real! just thought I state that, incase you thought it was real. If you want some information on Ireland go to http:www.cia.gov/cia/publications/factbook/geos/ei.html. It gives you basic information on Ireland, but it doesn't go into detail. So once again, Ireland does not have a Chairman and they have a republic.

* * *

"First Quidditch match this weekend," Ron said excitedly at the breakfast table. Then he asked Harry, "Do you think the new chasers are ready?" 

"I know Ginny is," Harry told him. Ginny had taken on Oliver's competitive sprit and was always the first one at practice and the last one to leave. "Nine out of ten times she gets it by you, Ron."

"I know, if we had known how good she was, we defiantly would have invited her in on our summer games," Ron told Harry.

Just then Ginny came bustling down the stairs, and quickly grabbed some toast. She spotted Harry and Ron, and said, "I think the team should get together between classes incase anyone thought up a new game plan."

"Ginny, relax," Ron told her. "The match isn't for a couple days, and it's against Hufflepuff. It's going to be a breeze."

"Ron, that kind of cocky attitude is what causes people to lose," Ginny scolded him. Ron mocked her and Ginny threw her toast in his hair. She then told him, "I don't want to lose because of my idiot brother."

"Fine, fine," Ron told her. Then he said, "I've got a game plan. You shut up and let us eat in piece."

"Ron, if you aren't going to take this serious, then we will find a keeper who will," Ginny told him before she marched off.

That morning they had Transfiguration, and the assignment was to change a maker into a parrot. Ron managed to change his into a crow, Harry changed it into a red and blue jay, and Hermione changed hers into a large, multi colored parrot. When it was Kyla's turn, she changed her maker into a parrot, which was slightly smaller then Hermione's, and it only had two colors that were orange and blue. Hermione got a smug look on her face, but it quickly changed to an astonished look, along with everyone else's, when Kyla's parrot flew around the room signing the school's song. Then it landed itself on Kyla's shoulder. Professor McGonagall was very pleased and awarded Kyla twenty points because that was the first time a student had change anything into a singing parrot. Kyla just smiled thanks, and sunk into her seat.

"That was bloody brilliant, how did you get it to sing?" Dean asked Kyla at lunch.

Kyla just shrugged, she honestly didn't know how she did it either.

"Hey, when we win the Quidditch cup, can you make a parrot that's red and gold, and can it sing some song about being the greatest?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Don't you have to win some Quidditchgames first in order to win the Quidditch cup?" Hermione reminded him.

"I'm just saying if we do," Ron told her.

Later the afternoon, when Ron and Harry were off at Quidditch practice, and Hermione was fulfilling her Prefect duties, Kyla took a quick nap only to be woken up by Neville saying, "Please Trevor, don't move."

Kyla kept her eyes shut, and stayed perfectly still. Then she heard Seamus say, "Don't wake her up, she'll flip."

"Don't make any sudden movements," Neville told them all. "He'll jump."

Kyla couldn't take it anymore, she opened up her eyes to see Neville coming closer to her, Seamus and Dean watching carefully and coaching Neville, and Lavender and Parvati snickering in the corner as they also watched. Kyla sat up straight, and as she moved, she felt something in her hair move also. Her mouth dropped, her eyes widen in horror and she nervously lifted her hands to her head. She found the slimly little toad, and took it off her head and handed it back to Neville, still in complete shock. Neville took his toad and apologized, "Sorry, Trevor got away from me."

Kyla's lip twitched at the sound of the toad's name. _Trevor the toad_, she thought to her self, _fits perfectly_. Then she broke out laughing, and Lavender and Parvati's faces dropped in disappointment. That was not the reaction they were expecting. Soon everyone except those two were laughing, and Kyla even petted Trevor.

Hermione came in looking exhausted, and when she spotted Seamus, she found enough strength to lecture him. "Seamus, where were you? We had Prefect duties."

"Oh, right, well you see the thing is…" Seamus hesitated and then finished quickly, "There was a disturbance here that I had to take care of."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"There was a toad loose," Seamus told her, trying very hard to be serious.

"That needed your attention?" Hermione asked. "Trevor gets loose all the time."

"But this time, he was in someone's hair," Dean chimed in.

"How did Trevor get there?" Hermione asked, slightly interested.

"I dunno," Neville told her. "He was with me, but then he disappeared. Then Lavender told me that Trevor was in Kyla's hair."

Kyla shot Lavender and Parvati a glance, and they looked innocently up at the ceiling. Then they started chatting and went up to the dormitories. Kyla sighed, but said nothing. Kyla turned her attention to Hermione who was holding back laughter at the thought of Trevor in Kyla's hair. Kyla got up and took a shower, avoiding everyone.

Ron and Harry came in, also exhausted, and greeted Hermione. After a while, Kyla came down to grab her forgotten book. She greeted them with a smile, and went to get her book. Crookshanks came up and jumped on the couch near Kyla. Kyla reached her hand out to pet him, but stopped and looked at Hermione. Kyla dropped her hand and turned to go up the stairs when Ron asked, "Kyla, are you coming to the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

Kyla glanced at him uncertain, and Ron said, "You have to come, you haven't seen Quidditch till you've seen the Gryffindor team in action."

Ron looked at her with a pleading smile.She caved in and nodded. Hermione glared.

That night, Kyla fell into a restless sleep. She was sitting in a large room, with a large bed that had flower sheets on it. She heard a moan, and noticed a younger version of herself. The younger version was pale, sweating furiously, and was shaking. Then the door to Kyla's room opened, and a woman with brown, blonde hair peeked in. She sighed as she saw Kyla still in bed. She walked in and made sure the door was closed behind her before she started talking. "Kyla, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Because looking at that dress is making me want vomit," the younger Kyla said.

"Nonsense," Kyla's mother told her, and pulled out a horrid big, fluffy pink dress. Kyla's mother looked it over and said, "I think you look adorable in it."

"I look like a Glinda reject," Kyla told her.

"Glinda?" Kyla's mother asked.

"Um, she is from the muggle movie, 'Wizard of Oz'," Kyla explained.

"I don't like you knowing more about the muggle world then the wizarding world," Kyla's mother said. "They are just a bunch of buggers."

"Don't call them that," Kyla said, glaring at her mother.

"Fine, now get dressed," Kyla's mother demanded.

"Ma, I don't feel well," Kyla told her. "My stomach aches, I'm cold but I'm sweating."

"You can not get out of this," her mother told her.

Kyla opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it and quickly brought her hands to her mouth. Then she ran into her bathroom. Kyla's mother sighed and waited for Kyla to come back out. Bigger Kyla glared at her mother and said, "Right, just sit there Helen. You don't care I'm in there throwing up my guts, just as long as you are happy."

The younger version of Kyla came out of the bathroom and laid down on her bed. Helen cleared her throat and said, "Come down for the appetizers, do a couple dances with Jonathan and then you can come back here."

"But," Kyla started.

"You're fourteen, you should know your duty," Helen scolded her. "This is not up for discussion." Helen head for the door. As she placed her hand on the doorknob she asked, in a kinder voice, "You know why I'm doing this, right?"

Kyla nodded, but older Kyla screamed out, "No, no I don't understand. I don't understand any of this."

Kyla reached out to stop her mother, but found she could pass through her mother. Kyla's mother was unaffected by it, and she left. The younger Kyla snarled after her mother and said, "I hate her."

"Don't say that," Kyla said, running over and grabbing younger Kyla's shoulder and shaking her. "Don't let that be the last thing you say to her be an argument."

The younger Kyla looked scared at an unseen force shaking her. She laid back in her bed and took a couple deep breaths before getting up to get dressed in the horrid dress.

"No, don't leave," Kyla screamed. Then she woke up with a jolt. She had started to sweat during that dream and now her shirt was soaked. She took deep breaths and stared at the ceiling. She was shaking vigorously, and she refused to close her eyes. She knew what happened after she got dressed, and she didn't want to be reminded. However, it played before her open eyes anyway.

Kyla dressed in that horrid dress came into the ballroom. It had a high ceiling with five crystal chandlers and a big dance floor. Kyla come up to the table that her parents were at, and sat down next to her father. Her father smiled at her and asked, "What no kiss for your da?"

"I will most likely throw up on," Kyla told him.

"Oh, ok," her father said and didn't ask for a kiss again.

Just then a boy around Kyla's age, who had brown hair that was full of volume and bounce, came up to her and asked, "Kyla, can I have this dance?"

Kyla looked at him, unemotionally and said, "I don't think so, I'm feeling kind of sick." Kyla's mother coughed and Kyla said, "Ok Jonathan, but don't spin me or I'll throw up."

"As you wish," he told her flashing a smile. He led her out on the dance floor and began to dance with her. As they were dancing he said, "I've seen you look better Kyla, but pink isn't too bad of a color on you."

"Shut up," Kyla told him. Kyla noticed her parents smiling at each other and her father leading her mother on the dance floor.

After a couple songs, there was a big group of people huddle around a pair of dancer. At the end of the song, Jonathan stopped dancing and asked, "Want to go check it out?"

She shrugged and they made there way through the crowd. Kyla gasped as she saw her mother and father collapsed on the floor. She ran towards them, but someone held her back. Some checked the vital signs of her parents and shook their heads. Kyla felt Jonathan tug on her arm and whisper, "Come on Kyla, let's get out of here."

Kyla stared at her parents, while Jonathan led here away. Jonathan sat her down on a chair. Kyla started breathing heavily and was staring at the crowed. Jonathan knelt down next to her and started talking. Kyla didn't hear a word he was saying until he motioned for someone to come over, and said, "Trevor, watch after her."

Trevor, a boy Kyla and Jonathan's age with fair skin and a profusion of freckles, came over and sat down next to Kyla. His touch was soft and his sent sweet. His voice was calm and when he asked, "Kyla, do you want some water?" Kyla felt reassured and at ease.

Kyla finally broke from her trance and looked into Trevor's face. His soft, pale, blue eyes looked into hers lovingly. His pale blond hair tousled and wild but tamed and combed. Kyla blinked a couple times and asked, "What happen Trevor?"

"My lady," Trevor began.

"Don't start with that Trevor, tell me what happened," Kyla demanded of him.

"They started to dance and then they got sick," he told her. "Your ma complained of the heat and your da complained of the cold." Kyla shivered as she listened to this. She felt so cold, yet as Trevor told her this she was sweating as though she was in a desert. Then Trevor told her, "They collapsed and the doctors are checking on them."

Kyla nodded and put her head in her hands, scared out of her mind. Trevor noticed her shaking and said, "Let's get you to your room, you don't look so well either."

Kyla couldn't say anything in defense or against this. As Trevor helped her up, Kyla felt weak and didn't think her legs could hold her. She managed to cross the room before breathing became a struggle and she felt lightheaded. Her knees gave out on her and she fell to the floor. She sat on the floor struggling to breathe and she heard a high pitch buzzing sound.

Kyla was on the cold, wet, muddy ground and she heard something from the darkness growl. Lighten struck, revealing for a quick second, a pair of pale blue eyes looking into hers.

Kyla screamed out. She broke out of her trance and realized that she was still in the Gryffindor Tower. She looked around and saw everyone was gone except Hermione who was turning over in her sleep. Kyla sighed and realized that she was now completely soaked, and was very warm. Kyla pulled back the covers and tried to get up. Kyla stood up, but quickly found her self back on the bed, struggling to breathe. She felt a chill and picked up a blanket. She took some deep breaths and tried to stand again. As she walked towards the bedroom, she felt her knees buckle and then she fell on the floor, waking up Hermione.

Hermione groaned and said, "Keep it down." Then Hermione looked around and then looked at her clock. "Oh no, the Quidditch match. It starts in five minutes. Ron is going to kill me if I miss it." Then she shot daggers at Kyla, blaming her for Hermione's tardiness and said, "The one night you don't wake up from a nightmare."

She noticed Kyla was on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, sweating and appeared as though she was going to faint. Hermione looked at Kyla, and then Hermione went into the bathroom.

Kyla vision kept becoming blurred and she felt herself stop breathing for moments. She managed to climb on her bed and lay there, wide eyed, feeling chilled and then warm every other minute.

Hermione came rushing out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go. As she was walking out of the dormitory, she paused and looked at Kyla. As Hermione saw Kyla was really sick, she cursed her concern, and sat down on Kyla's bed. Hermione touched her hand to Kyla's forehead, but pulled her hand back quickly saying, "You're burning up."

Kyla tried to mumble something but nothing came out. Hermione sighed and asked, "Where do you hurt?" Kyla looked gratefully at Hermione, but grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, _I'm fine. Go to the game_.

Hermione looked at the piece of paper and frown. She cleared her throat and asked, "Are you sure you are ok?"

Kyla nodded, and Hermione said, "Hold on a second."

Then Hermione raced down the stairs looking at an empty common room. She frowned and called out, "Anybody here?"

As if in response to her question, she heard a roar of cheers from the Quidditch field and she knew everyone was there. She was alone with a sick Kyla. The longer she had to wait with Kyla, the later Hermione was to the game. Hermione sighed, unsure what to do.

Hermione heard a distance moan and she rapidly ran back up the stairs. She saw Kyla lying on the bathroom floor, clutching her stomach. Hermione ran to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Kyla sat up and nodded. However, Hermione didn't believe her. For one thing, Kyla was shaking from her effort to sit up and she was also sweating furiously. Another thing, Kyla would always be gasping for breath, and her eyes would shut and her head would hung low, but right before she passed out she would wake herself up.

"Come on," Hermione told Kyla after a long period of silence. "Let's get you into bed."

Hermione took Kyla's elbow and helped her walk over to her bed. When they reached her bed, Hermione noticed that Kyla's pajamas were soaked with her sweat. Hermione figured it would be best if she got Kyla in some dry cloths, so she asked, "Do you have any other pajamas?" When Kyla shook her head, Hermione told her, "I have some extra ones you can borrow."

Hermione helped Kyla into clean pajamas, and Hermione noticed that Kyla started muttering the name, "Trevor," over and over again. As Hermione laid Kyla down she couldn't help but ask, "What about Trevor?"

"El me traicionó," Kyla answered her.

Hermione frowned at the answer and became afraid that Kyla was hallucinating from her fever. Hermione grabbed a couple of hand towels and soaked them in cold water, in the bathroom sink. She took the towel and placed it on Kyla's forehead, remembering a time when Hermione's own mother did that to her. Kyla at first shivered as the towel connected with her own skin, but quickly relaxed and drifted off.

Hermione looked out the window and heard the crowd cheering. Hermione sighed and a small part of her wished she had left Kyla on the bathroom floor. Hermione was struck with horror when she realized she had just thought that. What kind of monster was she turning into she wondered. She was willing to turn the entire Gryffindor girls against Kyla, and she was willing to hand over another fellow Gryffindor to a Slytherin. The thought made her shiver with disgust.

Kyla's eyes opened from her little nap. As Kyla opened her eyes she saw Hermione sitting with her. Kyla couldn't believe Hermione was taking care of her. Hermione of all people. Kyla didn't want Hermione to see her like this; she already thought Kyla was a coward and Kyla didn't want Hermione to think she was weak either. Yet, Hermione had lent Kyla some of her won pajamas, and Hermione was making sure Kyla was never too cold. When Hermione saw Kyla was up, she asked, "How are you feeling, any better?"

Kyla nodded, and grabbed a piece of parchment. Then she wrote, _Thanks, but I'm fine. Go to the game._

Hermione read what she wrote and asked rhetorically, "Do you really think I would leave you like this?"

Kyla heard a distance roar, and then she wrote, _Who do you think is winning_?

Hermione thought about it and said, "Hufflepuff probably is winning by maybe ten or twenty points, but Harry is probably going to catch the snitch and win it for us."

Kyla nodded and then drifted back asleep.

After while Hermione started to hear people down in the common room. Hermione quickly scribbled Kyla a note, just incase she woke up, and then Hermione ran down to the common room. She spotted Lavender and Parvati first and ran over to them.

"Hermione, have you been here the entire time?" Lavender asked.

"You missed such a good game," Parvati told her.

"Can you two go get Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked them. "Tell her that a Gryffindor is sick."

"Are you sick?" Parvati asked, looking at Hermione concerned.

"No, someone else is," Hermione told them.

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"Can you two just go!" Hermione pleaded with them.

"Ok," Lavender said, and then they left.

Hermione went back up stairs to find Kyla was still sleeping, but was shaking vigorously. Hermione picked up the damp hand towel and rinsed it under cold water. Hermione then wiped away the sweat from Kyla's face. Hermione heard Kyla mutter the name Trevor again, but this time she also heard the name Jonathan stuck somewhere in the middle of Trevors.

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in the common room to see a crowd huddled around the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitories. They walked over and Harry asked, "What's going on?"

"Someone's dead," a second year told them.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"No one's dead," Dean told the three. "Madame Pomfrey is up their checking on someone."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Dean told him.

As they all waited for some hint to figure out what was going on for sure, they heard millions of rumors. "She was poisoned." "The other girl killed her because she stole the first girl's boyfriend." "It was a pillow fight gone bad."

Finally Madame Pomfrey came down with a sick looking Kyla, wrapped tightly in a blanket. Everyone started whispering to one another. As Madame Pomfrey and Kyla were about to leave, Ron came up to them and asked Kyla, "What happen, are you ok?"

"Just a small fever," Madame Pomfrey told him. "She'll be fine, I'm just bring her up to the hospital wing so she has a quiet place to rest for the rest of the day."

As Kyla was trying to exit the portrait, she felt all her energy being used up and she would have collapsed if Ron hadn't caught her. He put her arm around his shoulder and said, "Here, lean on me for support."

As everyone was distracted by what was going on, Hermione quietly slipped down the stairs, and after Kyla and Ron left, Hermione also left, unnoticed, for the library.

* * *

A/N: ok, I had to show that Hermione still had some of a soul left. yeah, everyone is saying how they are now disliking Hermione, so I wrote that she is actually nice for once! hoped you enjoyed.  
Also, sorry if I ever said Katherine instead of Kyla, slip of the fingers! and good job for Snape's gurl for chatching it, you get a piece of cake, chocolate cake! 


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you_.

Hermione looked at those two words, and then at Kyla's grateful face. Kyla had given Hermione a note while they were both at the library the following Monday. Hermione felt a tug of guilt in her gut and said, "We still aren't friends."

Kyla nodded, and Hermione went on. "Don't think I stopped to help you because I like you or tolerate you. I would have done the same thing for anyone else." Kyla nodded in understanding. "I just want to make sure you know that I still don't like you."

Kyla nodded and went back to working on her homework.

"The Hogsmeade trip begins in ten minutes, if you're late then you won't be able to come at all," Hermione warned everyone in the Gryffindor common room.

"You ready?" Ron asked Kyla.

Kyla smiled and gave him a thumb up. However, the second Ron had turned his back on Kyla, Kyla dropped her smile and rolled her eyes, something only Harry noticed. Harry gave her a questioning look, but said nothing.

Ron started talking to Kyla about all the things to be seen in Hogsmeade, while they were walking to Hogsmeade. Kyla nodded and smiled at everything he said. Hermione glared at those twos and Harry whispered, "Do you think we should trust her?"

"No," Hermione told him. Then she went up to Kyla, pulled her into a friendly embrace and asked, "Ron if you don't mind, can I borrow Kyla for a moment?"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I just want to do some girl things with her," Hermione told them. Harry looked at her curiously. In responses, Hermione smiled and winked at him.

"I guess. Do you guys want to meet somewhere later on?" Ron asked

"How about in a hour at Three Broomsticks?" Hermione suggested, they nodded and Hermione lead Kyla away.

"I think I know a perfect store we can go to," Hermione told Kyla with a cheerful smile. Hermione led Kyla into a giant bookstore, and told her, "This one of the top ten bookstores in all of England."

Surprisingly enough, Kyla picked up a book and looked like she was enjoying herself. Hermione notice someone come in the door and told Kyla, "I'll be right back."

Kyla nodded and Hermione walked over to the person. "I about time."

"Sorry, I got held up," Zabini told her.

"Ron is going to be Three Broomsticks in about forty minutes, I want him to see her with you," Hermione told him.

"I will make sure we are there in forty minutes," Zabini told her with a smile. Then he asked, "You know what to do?"

"Of course," Hermione told him. She walked over to Kyla and said, "Hey Kyla."

Kyla looked up at Hermione and nodded. Hermione smiled extra large and said, "I just ran into Zabini, and he said he's in your Muggle Studies class."

Kyla nodded, wondering where this was all going.

"Well, he was just talking about what a good time you two have together, so I would completely understand if you wanted to hang out with him instead of me," Hermione told.

Kyla went to shake her head no, but Zabini walked up to them and said smoothly, "Hi Kyla."

Kyla smiled and nodded weakly.

"So Kyla, you want to get out of here?" Zabini asked. Kyla went to say no, but she saw Hermione exiting the bookstore and there was nothing she could do but nod.

"Why do you think Hermione wanted to go off with Kyla?" Ron asked Harry at Three Broomsticks.

"Got me," Harry told her.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late," Hermione told them sitting down next to Ron.

"Uh, Hermione," Ron started looking at her like she had an extra head. "Where's Kyla?"

"Oh, she said something about going off with her Ravenclaw friend or something," Hermione told him.

"She said that?" Ron asked.

"Well, she implied that she rather spend time with them then me," Hermione told him.

The door open and Hermione looked at it eagerly, but stopped when she saw it wasn't them. The group that just entered came in and sat at the table behind the trio and started talking about politics. The door opened again, this time it was Zabini and Kyla. Hermione smiled as she saw them and nodded towards a table across from her own. Zabini nodded and led Kyla towards the table.

At first Ron didn't see them, and went on talking to Harry about Quidditch. Ron glanced over to look for the time and that's when he saw them. Kyla was smiling while Zabini talking to her. Zabini reached out and touched her arm very casually. Ron's face dropped and then he stuttered, "I, I, got to go. I forgot a project I need to do."

Then he left, leaving Harry very confused. Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Do you know why he left so quickly?"

"Look over there," Hermione told him.

Harry looked and noticed Kyla with Zabini. Kyla seemed to sense the eyes on her, and she looked around. She spotted Harry and Hermione looking at her. She smiled at them, but then her smile dropped off her face and it was replaced by a look of pure horror. She quickly turned her head away from them. She took her bag and dropped it on the floor. She went to retrieve her bag and hide under the table. Hermione and Harry watched this curiously, thinking the worse. Zabini looked confused and stuck his head under the table.

"Um Kyla, if you want to go somewhere private we can," Zabini told her.

Kyla dropped her mouth open in disgust and got up quickly. She glared at him with disgust and raised her hand up, as though to slap him. She dropped her hand and just walked out of there, hiding her face from Harry and Hermione. As Zabini watched her walk out, he looked towards Hermione and glared at her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "Uh Harry, I'll be right back."

Hermione got up and chased after Kyla. Someone from the table behind Harry also got up and left in the direction of Kyla. Hermione found Kyla outside, taking deep breaths. Hermione went up to her and asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't you in there with Zabini?"

Kyla glared at her for a brief moment, and then looked away quickly. Kyla took some more deep breaths, and then was ready to leave. Kyla stood up, flattened her cloths and was about to leave when Hermione called out, "What is wrong with you? You are such a freak."

Kyla whipped around, and saw pale blue eyes staring into her own eyes, piercing her heart. Kyla couldn't breathe for a second, and she started to tremble as she said slowly, in a grave tone, "Backstabber."

Hermione looked at Kyla confused. _Why couldn't Kyla look me in the eye when she called me a backstabber? _Hermione wondered. Hermione just shrugged it off, and turned around bumping into a strange man. "Oh, excuse me," Hermione said.

The man just mumbled something, staring off in a direction. Hermione went back in Three Broomsticks, and shook her head at Zabini. He gave her an evil eye, and then stormed off. Hermione sat down next to Harry who was listening intently to the conversation behind him. Hermione looked at him in shock and scolded, "Harry, stop. That's rude."

Harry shhed her and Hermione started to hear some of the conversation also. "So no trace of her at all?" A boy with brown hair that had bounce in it asked. The boy was around Hermione's age.

"No Jonathan no sign of Kyla at all," an older man said.

Hermione's eyes opened when she heard the name Kyla. The man Hermione had bumped came in, and the brown hair boy, named Jonathan, asked, "Trevor, where did you go?"

"I need some fresh air," he told Jonathan. "What were you talking about?"

"Kyla," an old woman with gray, white hair, held up in a tight bun, said.

"Uhh, Jonathan," Trevor started. "I saw this store that I think you would like."

"Really?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show it to you," Trevor said and then the two of them left.

"Why did she have to marry that idiot?" the woman asked.

"One good thing about her disappearances," the man told them, "we won't have to deal with that idiot again."

"Yeah because we are going to lose our jobs," a slightly younger man reminded them. Then he glared at the woman and asked, "Remind me again, whose bright idea was it that Kyla would be easier to control then her parents?"

"How could I have known the little brat would get herself kidnapped?" the woman spat at him. Then she turned to the older man and asked, "Whose idea was it to get the O'Connors anyway?"

"I said get Danniel, not his daughter," the older man informed them.

A young girl, who hadn't spoken at all during the conversation, cleared her throat and said, "Let's stay in the present. Helen and Loman O'Connor are dead, their daughter Kyla disappeared. Meaning we are out of jobs if we don't find her."

"Thanks for being positive Renny," the younger man said sarcastically.

"We need to be realistic, Daley," Renny told him.

"Ciannait, do you have any suggestions on how to find Kyla?" Daley asked the older woman.

"Maybe we shouldn't have killed Kyla's parents," Ciannait told them with a laugh, which the two younger ones joined in on.

"Take this seriously," the older man told them all. "If the people ever found out that we killed them, we get killed." They all quieted down and he said, "Now, we have to find Kyla O'Connor by April 28th, or we lose our positions."

They all mumbled in agreement, and started to leave. Harry quickly said, "So about that potion we just made, I don't think we were supposed to add that wolfsbane."

"Yes Harry we were," Hermione told him. Then when the group left she whispered, "Do you think they were talking about Kyla?"

"I don't know," Harry lied.

"Kyla O'Connor, I knew that name sounded familiar," Hermione told him in a triumphant voice. "I have to go Harry. I need to do some research."

As Hermione ran out, Harry called after her, "Wait, why was Zabini glaring at you like that?"

* * *

A/N: woot, woot! I updated! I would thank everyone who reviewed but out of time! sorry, will next chapter, hope that is some! please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: if I owned Ron he wouldn't come out of the bedroom. Also if I owned Hermione, she would have been tortured to death a while ago.

* * *

Kyla sighed as she entered a nearly deserted common room. She looked around and saw a couple second years playing a game of wizard chess. Then she spotted figure on the couch, covered in a blanket. The figure had some red hair stick out from under the blanket. Kyla smiled, did a fake yawn and went over to the couch. She reached down and started tickling the person. 

The blanket flew off as Ron, who was under the blanket, started to laugh and struggle at Kyla's tickle. Ron fell off the couch, causing Kyla to have a giggle also. Ron at first smiled, but then he saw it was Kyla and he looked away furiously. Kyla touched his arm and asked, "Qué?"

"You know, if you wanted to go out with Zabini you could have just said so," Ron told her with a huff.

"No!" Kyla told him forcefully. "No. No quiero Zabini."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. Kyla nodded and Ron asked, "Why were you with him then?"

_Tell him_, a voice in Kyla's head screamed. _Just say Hermione, for the love of God, say it!_

Kyla took a deep breath and said, "Zabini," she rose up her hand and made the sign of someone talking too much.

Ron looked at her suspiciously and asked, "So Zabini forced you into it?" When Kyla nodded her head Ron asked, "Why did you say no?"

"Zabini no," Kyla paused and put her hand over her ears.

"He wouldn't listen?" Ron clarified. Kyla nodded and Ron said, "From now on, if he asks for a date say you haveone with me."

Kyla nodded and Ron asked, "So, how did you like Hogsmeade?"

Kyla smiled and shrugged, giving the impression that it was just all right. Ron shrugged and said, "If you don't go with friends it can be kind of boring. Next time I'll show you the good places."

Kyla nodded, flashing a grin at Ron. Ron looked at his watch and asked, "Want to help me with my potions homework?"

Kyla nodded, and Ron pulled out his homework that he had been working on before his nap.

Hermione pulled out another book, frustrated that she couldn't find anything. She sighed and said to herself, "These all say the same thing, which is nothing. They must be too old."

Hermione sighed and left to relax in the common room. When she came in she saw Ron and Kyla sitting on the couch together, a little to close for her comfort. She cleared her throat and asked, "Ron, uh, can I borrow your books from … Magical Creatures?"

"Yeah sure," Ron told her. "It's up in my room, do you want me to get it?"

"No, I can get it," Hermione told him and then went up to his room.

Hermione looked around his bed and tried to find his book. She found it under his bed and went to reach for it when something else caught her eye. It looked like a clipping from a newspaper. Hermione looked at it confused, Ron wasn't the type of person to read the newspaper, let alone have a clipping from one. She turned her attention from the book to the unidentified paper. She pulled it out from the where it was tucked in between the box spring and the mattress. As she unfolded it, she saw a picture of girl with brilliant jewelry on, who also had brown reddish hair. Hermione stared at the picture for a moment, and then read the caption, spotting the name Kyla O'Connor.

Hermione gasped and sat up, forgetting the book. She kept looking at the picture and eventually her gaze turned toward the article. A smiled crept on her face as she looked read the title. Hermione folded the article back up and pocketed it. She ran down the stairs and passes Ron and Kyla. As she ran by she said, "I already did the homework, thanks anyway. Got to go." Then she ran out of the common room.

Harry walked up to the library after a couple hours of wondering around Hogsmeade with Parvati, Lavender, Neville and Seamus. He spotted Hermione with her nose in a book. He sat down across from her and said, "Listen, Hermione. I know you think you have to find out what they were talking about, but-"

"I've got it!" Hermione cried out. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, maybe we should be minding our own business," Harry told her.

Hermione snorted. "This from the man who was eavesdropping on them first."

"But Hermione, Kyla would have told us if she wanted us to know what they were talking about," Harry told her.

"Please, Kyla doesn't say anything," Hermione told him. "Don't you find that strange? Especially since she is supposed be this big political leader in Ireland."

"I don't want to hear this Hermione," Harry said getting up and putting his hand over his ears.

"But don't you want to know more about her?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and Hermione asked, "Don't you want to know that under her rule, taxes have been raise, but only the taxes on the poor? Don't you want to know that she lowered the minimal wage and upped the minimal work hours for each week, so people have to work longer and get paid less?"

"No Hermione, I don't." Harry got up and left her.

Later that night, when Ron and Hermione had gone to bed, Harry asked Kyla, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kyla nodded, looking around noticing that only a couple of other people were still in the common room. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, Hermione is a little off her rocker, and Ron is oblivious. I figure it all because of you." Kyla dropped her mouth in shock and Harry said, "Oh don't act so surprised. You know Ron is different around you. Well, Hermione hates it that you don't ever speak. Actually, do you ever speak?"

"No," Kyla told him with a shake of her head.

"Oh, ok. Well, I just want to warn you, Hermione might have found something out about you." Kyla gasped and Harry said, "Just warning you."

Kyla nodded and went up to her bed, glancing at Hermione seemed to be sleeping. Kyla walked over to her bed when Hermione asked, "Kyla, why did you leave Ireland?"

Kyla jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. Kyla just mumbled incomprehensible and got into her bed. However Hermione wasn't going to give up. "Did you leave because people hate you in Ireland? I just want to tell you people still hate you."

Kyla just mumbled in agreement and pretend to fall asleep. After a long period of silence, Hermione decide to give up on the subject and go to bed. However, Hermione and Kyla heard a growl. They both bolted up straight and Hermione asked, "Did you just hear a growl?"

Kyla answered her in a shaking voice, "No."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, and Kyla mumbled something in agreement. Hermione stayed awake a little while, listening for any unusual noises. Eventually Hermione fell asleep, but Kyla stayed awake longer with her eyes wide open in horror.

_Kyla was bonded and gagged in some dark damp place. She was struggling against her unseen bindings, but couldn't escape._

"_Kyla, Kyla," a soft voice called out for her. She quickly stopped moving, and didn't make a soon. She heard the soft voice call out again. "Kyla, come out play Kyla. Your ma isn't here to tell you not too anymore. Is that what you wanted, freedom?"_

_Kyla heart pounded louder with every footstep she heard coming towards her. Eventually the owner of the voice came around the corner, and spotted Kyla. He sat down next to her and asked, "Kyla, why are you so scared to see me? You know I wouldn't hurt you." The owner of the voice removed the gag and said, "I can get you out of here Kyla. You know what to do."_

"_Why?" Kyla asked scared. "Why Trevor?"_

"_Well, at first I thought the plan we both came up with to kidnap you was great, but then I realized I only got one of the two things I wanted," Trevor told her._

"_Two things?" Kyla asked. "We made the plan that I get kidnapped so we could be together."_

"_No Kyla, you used me to get away from there," Trevor told her._

"_Trevor," Kyla started but drifted off. After a while she asked, "What is the second thing?"_

"_The charm."_

"_What charm?" Kyla asked._

_Trevor grabbed Kyla's arm and spat at her, "Don't play dumb. Where is the damn charm?"_

"_What charm?" Kyla asked again, a smile creeping across her face._

_Trevor stroke Kyla's cheek and after a while said, "Kyla, I can help you, just give me the charm."_

"_If you want lucky charms go to the super shop and stop," Kyla told him with a smile._

_Trevor got up in a rage and yelled at her, "You don't owe those people who are trying to protect. You don't owe them anything. They wouldn't risk their life for you, why should you risk yours?"_

"_Trevor, why am I not enough?" Kyla asked, trembling._

"_What?"_

"_Why do you need the charm and me? Why am I not enough?" Kyla asked, her voice gaining strength._

"_You would have been enough," Trevor told her. "Except for the fact you used me."_

_Kyla opened her mouth to disprove this point, but could only hang her head in shame. She felt her eyes water and she said, "I'm so sorry Trevor. I didn't mean to use you like that."_

_Trevor gagged her again, not able to look her in the eye. Then he walked off with out a word_.

"Kyla, Kyla," Hermione whispered softly in Kyla's ear.

Kyla woke with a jump and rolled over on her side. Hermione smiled and said, "Kyla, I was thinking about how it's such a shame that we both should have to write up that paper for Ancient Runes."

Kyla sat up and looked Hermione in the eye. Hermione had a devilish look and Kyla started to get worried. Hermione flashed Kyla a grin and asked, "So, how about you just write yourself a copy, then change that around and give me that copy? I'll make the corrections and then only one of us has to write the paper."

Kyla shook her head and Hermione asked, "Are you sure? I would hate it if something bad gets out about you. So what do you say?"

Kyla slowly nodded, and then Hermione left Kyla to her work.

"Morning Hermione," Ron greeted Hermione.

"Morning Ron," Hermione greeted back with a big grin.

"Where's Kyla?" Ron asked, taking a big bite of his pancakes.

"Oh, I think she had some project she need to get done," Hermione answered him.

"Hermione, if you don't mind me asking," Ron started, and Hermione's heart started to flutter. "Did you see Zabini talking to Kyla?"

"No," Hermione told, a little to innocently.

"Then didn't you notice him walking away with her?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Then why did you tell me that she was with a Ravenclaw friend?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I figured that's what happen," Hermione told him, her voice rising with anger.

"No you didn't."

"Did Kyla tell you that?" Hermione asked.

"No, she didn't."

"I don't believe that," Hermione said as she got up in a huff.

As Hermione started to walk away, Ron also got up and started walking away also, only from the other side of the table. Ron called over to her, "Just tell me something, why did you lie?"

The people at the Gryffindor table were looking very confused as the argument progressed. "I didn't lie, I didn't know where she went."

"Hermione, just tell me the truth. Did you she her walk away with Zabini?"

"NO!"

Hermione stopped at doors to the Great Hall, and Ron was only a step behind her. They were away from the crowd and no one could really hear them unless they started screaming. "Hermione, you had to noticed something."

"Why does it matter Ron?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"She's my friend and I don't want Zabini taking advantage of her."

"Oh, go have fun with your princess," Hermione screamed and then stormed off.

"I will!" Ron screamed after her, storming off in the other direction.

* * *

A/N: ok, I used onlyonceinforever's suggestion to italic the flash backs! hope it makes more sense know!  
yes, the plot thickens! and I guess Zabini is a funny name. and WHO DOESN'T want to hit Hermione with a troll's club!  
ok, thanks to anyone who reviewed, or will review! it makes me happy! 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione during all the meals for the next week. They would talk to each other, and Ron wouldn't even look at her. Harry stop trying to get them to talk, and started talking to Ginny instead of them. Finally Hermione left for the library and then Ron asked, "So Harry, have you seen Kyla around?"

"Not really," Harry told him.

"I'm starting to get worried," Ron told him. "She skips meals, and if she does come down for meals it just to grab a handful of food, and then she leaves for the library. She looks like she gets no sleep."

"Maybe she just has a lot of homework to do," Harry suggested.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Kyla came down at the same moment. Ron and Harry watched as Kyla took tow slices of toast, put some jelly one them and then stuck them together. She took a bite, then waved goodbye to everyone and then left.

"See, that's what I mean," Ron said after she left.

"Maybe she had some forgotten homework," Harry suggested.

"Maybe," Ron said skeptically.

Later that afternoon, Hermione stopped by the library. Kyla was there, working like always. Hermione was all prepared to go over there and give Kyla some more work to do, when she saw Kyla's head was hung and Hermione heard muffled cries. She saw Kyla raise her hand and wipe something away from her eyes. Hermione went to turn around and leave her alone when she saw Ron and Harry walking by. Anger flared up in Hermione and she forgot all thoughts of compassion.

Hermione dropped a book in front of Kyla who jumped at the sudden motion. Hermione smiled and said, "I know you don't have Care of Magical Creatures, but I think that you like writing a essay in it. Everything you need might be in the book, but you might want to do some more research. The essay has to be a least a foot long and it is on griffins."

Then Hermione walked away with a happy look.

Later in that night Harry went looking for Hermione in the library. However, he only found Kyla. Harry would have let the second he realized that Hermione wasn't there, but he noticed what Kyla was doing. He sat down next to her and looked over the book she was reading. He frowned and asked her, "When did you join Magical Creatures?"

Kyla mumbled something that Harry wouldn't understand and then went back to work. Harry started looking through her papers and asked, "Why are you writing to copies of everything? Is Hermione making you?"

"No," Kyla told him, and went back to work. Harry said nothing more and left to go back to the common room.

Hermione was in the astronomy tower talking with Zabini. "Listen Zabini, this isn't working."

"You're telling me."

"So maybe we should stop this," Hermione suggested.

"No, we had a deal," Zabini snarled at her.

"Well, I'm not getting what I want out of it," Hermione reminded him.

"Because you're not following the plan," Zabini told her.

"I am, I turned most of the Gryffindors against her and that is getting me nowhere," Hermione told him. "It's over, I'm not helping you anymore."

"Filthy mudblood," Zabini called her. He pushed her to the side and went to leave. Right before he left, he told her in a warning voice, "You're going to regret this."

Kyla looked like she was going to pass out from exhaustion. The only thing that was keeping Kyla awake in Potions class was the fact that Ron almost blew up the caldron three times. He really saw turning into the Neville of the class. Right before the bell rang, Snape called out, "Granger, O'Connor, stay after class."

Hermione glared at Kyla figuring this was her fault. After class both Hermione and Kyla went up to Snape's desk. He looked at the two girls and said, "Congratulations, you both got Os on all your weeks assignments."

"Is that a problem sir?" Hermione asked.

"You both had the exact same answer, only slightly worded differently," Snape told them. He smirked and said, "I can take you both down for cheating."

"Sir, I wasn't cheating," Hermione protested.

"Quiet Granger," Snape snapped at her. "One of you was cheating."

"No sir, neither of us cheated," Hermione defended.

Kyla hung her head and raised her hand. Both Hermione and Snape's eyes widened in shock and Snape asked, astonished, "You cheated?"

Kyla nodded her head, not looking up. Snape then said to Hermione, not taking his eyes off of Kyla, "Granger, you may go."

Hermione hurried off to the top of the stairs and waited for Kyla.

"You cheated?" Snape asked again. Kyla nodded, and Snape asked, "Are you lying?" Kyla shook her head and Snape asked, "Did Granger cheat off of you?" Kyla shook her head again and Snape sat back in his chair thinking. Finally he said, "Two weeks of detention and minus twenty points from Gryffindor as your punishment. Dismissed."

Kyla nodded and then left. She met up with Hermione, who asked, "Why did you lie?"

Kyla shrugged and kept walking. Hermione was stunned and ran up to her. She cleared her throat and said, "So, we both will have to do our own potions homework from now on. Maybe we should both do our own Transfiguration too."

"No," Kyla told her.

"You want to do my Transfiguration?" Hermione asked.

"No," Kyla told her again.

"No what? You won't do any of my work at all?" Hermione asked.

Kyla nodded and Hermione asked, "Do you want horrible information about you slipping out?"

Kyla just shrugged and kept walking. Hermione stopped and called after her, "Fine Kyla. All of the school will know about you!"

Kyla just shrugged and kept walking. Leaving Hermione very angry.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Ron grumbled something and Hermione asked, "Can we talk someplace private?"

Ron nodded and then she led him into the library. She found a place where no one was near and led him over there. She grabbed some books she need and said, "I think I should tell you something about Kyla."

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"She is supposed to be in Ireland, ruling," Hermione told him.

"Hermione," Ron started, but Hermione continued.

"Of course, she was a horrible ruler. Raising taxes on the poor, giving the rich tax breaks. Under her rule poverty increased, and people are miserable." Hermione would have kept going except Ron put a hand over her mouth.

"You're lying," Ron told her. Hermione shook her head and Ron said, "Kyla wouldn't do that."

Hermione took Ron's hand away from her mouth and said, "Ron it's all in these books."

"I don't believe you," Ron told he angrily.

"Ron, I'm not lying," Hermione defended. "I just wanted you to know about her."

"She wouldn't do that," Ron said, his voice shaking.

"Ron," Hermione said softly, reaching out to touch his arm.

"I don't want to speak to you again," Ron told her before he walked away from her.

Kyla smiled, as she was Ron walk in the common room. He had been missing since dinner and no one knew where he was. She greeted him with a, "Hola Ron."

"Kyla, don't speak to me," Ron told her as he went up to his bed.

Kyla looked at him confused and didn't know what to say.

Snow started to fall, and Ron still hadn't spoken to either Hermione or Kyla. To keep himself busy Ron was pouring his heart and soul in the Quidditch team. Hermione and Kyla would have little spats, which included Hermione yelling at Kyla and Kyla flashing her better grades at Hermione. Harry stayed out of it, and noticed that Kyla didn't spend so much time in the library anymore, but she still looked extremely tired.

Ron would have kept to himself if the Quidditch match against Slytherin hadn't happened. It was towards the end of the game, the score with Slytherin thirty and Gryffindor forty. Harry was chasing after the snitch and Malfoy was right behind him. The Slytherin chasers had the quaffle and were coming towards Ron. The quaffle was thrown towards the hoop, and Ron flew to block it. He did that successfully, causing a cheer from Gryffindor. The Slytherins weren't too happy. In fact, on of the beaters sent a bludger at Ron's head. There was a loud crack as the bludger hit Ron's head, followed by a huge gasp from the Gryffindor side. Ron rock back and forth on his broom and then fell off it and blacking out.

Ron woke up in the Hospital Wing. Hermione was sitting by his bed and Kyla was sitting in a chair on the other side of his bed. Ron looked up at them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to make sure you were all right," Hermione told him.

"Oh, who won?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor," Hermione told him.

"Good," Ron said and looked away from them.

"Ron, we're sorry," Hermione told him.

"You're what?" Ron asked.

"I shouldn't have told you all those things about Kyla," Hermione told him.

"Oh, well that isn't the only reason I was mad," Ron told her. "Zabini told me everything right before you talked to me."

"He did?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you sold Kyla out to a Slytherin," Ron told her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione told him. Kyla looked away from her, in anger.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I, I, don't know," Hermione stuttered.

"Also, if you had done all of the research, you would have known Kyla couldn't technically been in power till she was sixteen and had her inauguration ceremony," Ron told her and Kyla nodded.

"Oh, I guess I should have done more," Hermione said in a defeated tone.

Ron nodded and Kyla slowly back away from Ron and Hermione giving them lots of space.

* * *

A/N: thanks eckles, used your idea! and thanks to everyone else who reviewed! can't think of what else to say! so, tootles! 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Hermione," Ron called out to her on the school grounds. Ron, Hermione and Harry had just come back from visiting Hagrid and there was some fresh snow on the ground.

As Hermione turned around Ron threw the snowball, he was concealing behind his back, at her. Hermione got a devilish look in her eye and picked up some snow.

"You wouldn't," Ron told her. She started to compact it into a ball and he said, "You would never do that." She raised it up high and Ron replied, "You don't have the guts."

Hermione smiled and flung it at Ron, hitting him right in the face. He wiped off the snow and said, "Oh, this means war."

Ron and Hermione started throwing snowballs at each other, until Ron said, "Wait, stop. This is bad."

Hermione looked at him curiously and Ron answered her unasked question, "We leaving Harry out."

Hermione and Ron both threw their snowballs at Harry whose only choice was to defend his self. After several snowballs were thrown, and the all were chilled to the bone, they decide to stop and go inside. As they were heading up the stairs, they saw papers along the floor and Kyla and Seamus picking them. They didn't hear what they were talking about, but they heard Kyla giggle.

When Kyla giggled, something flared up inside of Ron. He wasn't sure if it was protectiveness or if it was jealousy, but he knew he didn't like Seamus with Kyla. Hermione noticed the change in his mood, which also changed her mood as well. Harry was the first one to speak. "Hey guys."

Seamus and Kyla looked up at the trio. Kyla smiled slightly at them, while Seamus's mouth gaped open, wait for something to come out of it. Kyla gathered up the rest of her papers and waved bye, more to Seamus then anyone else. Then she head off in the direction of the library.

Seamus straightened himself out and said, "I was just on my way to do Prefect duty. Bye."

Then he also left in a great hurry, leaving the three of them very suspicious.

While Hermione was at Prefect duty, Ron and Harry were helping each other with their homework. Only their help was giving each other the answers. Ron started looking through his papers and said, "I know I've got the notes somewhere. Oh, there up on my bed. Give me a sec."

Ron headed up stairs to his dormitory and once he was outside the door he heard Seamus say, "Kyla totally likes me."

"O'Connor? You think she likes you?" Dean asked, laughter hinted in his voice. "You couldn't pay her enough to even talk to you."

"We had a moment earlier," Seamus informed them all.

"But did you ask her out yet?" Neville asked

"Well, technically no," Seamus said.

"Better soon," Dean warned him. "I've heard Ron fancies her."

"How can her?" Seamus asked. "He has Hermione. And, he doesn't know about the ball."

"Ball? What ball?" Neville asked worried.

"The one in three weeks," Seamus told them. "I over heard some teachers talking about. Once the announcement is made, I'm asking Kyla."

"I would advise you not to," Dean said. "Ron might get mad."

"So?" Seamus shrugged off the thought. "Anyways, I don't think it's any of his business what Kyla and I are going to do during and after the dance."

Ron stormed in and punched Seamus in his jaw. Seamus staggered back and said, "Ow, bloody hell Ron."

"Stay the hell away from her," Ron yelled.

"Jesus Ron what are you, her body guard?" Seamus asked.

"Keep away from her," Ron spat at him.

"And if I don't?" Seamus asked.

"I'll kick your-" Ron started.

"What if she agrees?" Seamus asked.

Ron's face dropped. His face turned from angry to daze. It dawned on Ron that Kyla could actually want to go out with Seamus. He shook himself back into reality and told Seamus, "Just stay away from her."

"Only if she says no," Seamus told him smugly.

Ron flung another fist at Seamus again. Seamus regained himself and fought back. Ron and Seamus were rolling on the ground, throwing random punches at each other. Harry came up to see what all the noise was about. Once he saw Ron, Harry pulled Ron off of Seamus, while Dean held Seamus back. Ron shook himself out of Harry's hold and shot a warning glance at Seamus before he headed downstairs.

That Friday, Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner. "As some of you I am sure already know, we will be hosting a ball. It will be fifth years and up. The date is New Year's Eve and can be, if you are up to the challenge, a masquerade ball. There will be a Hogsmeade trip in a week to pick up any supplies. That is all."

There was murmur as soon as Dumbledore sat down. Hermione looked hopefully at Ron who was watching Kyla. Kyla looked unaffected by the news and was staring down at her plate. She let out a sigh and looked up. She noticed Ron watching her and she shifted guiltily under his gaze. Then she noticed Seamus also watching her. She smiled uneasily at him and then turned her attention back to her plate. Seamus smiled and nudged Dean nodding towards Kyla. Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. Ron shot daggers at Seamus, who looked around innocently.

When Kyla got up, so did Seamus, which lead Ron to stand up also. Kyla looked at the two suspiciously and then started walking away. Ron and Seamus followed her, always trying to be a step or two ahead of each other. Finally Seamus caught up with Kyla and greeted her, "Hi Kyla."

Ron was right behind Seamus. When Seamus saw Ron open his mouth, he asked the same question, at the same time, as Ron, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Kyla looked shock at the suggestion and looked from Ron to Seamus. She looked regretfully at both of them and said, in a remorseful tone, "No."

Then she walked away quickly. Seamus glared at Ron and said, "You freaked her out."

"I think you freaked her out more," Ron told him.

Seamus vented and walked away to the Gryffindor common room. Ron walked off in the same direction that Kyla had. Ron found her a little way down, sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. She was taking deep breaths and ran a hand through her hair. Ron sat down next to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Kyla nodded and Ron asked, "Are you sure?" Kyla nodded and shifted her body away from him. Ron frowned and asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, y tú?" Kyla asked.

"Uh, no nothing's bothering me," Ron lied. "Well there is something. Did you have any control over the laws passed?"

Kyla shook her head and Ron relaxed. Ron smiled at her and asked, "So you do you want to go to the dance?"

Kyla shrugged and answered, "No."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Err, tú debes ir con Hermione," Kyla suggested.

"Me go with Hermione?" Ron asked with a laugh. "I don't think that would work."

Kyla shrugged and the two of them just sat there for a while. Eventually Ron said, "Well, I guess we better go now. Are we ok?"

Kyla smiled and nodded. Ron smiled back at her and said, "Great."

"Kyla, you sure you don't want to come to Hogsmeade with us?" Ron asked her, right before they were supposed to leave.

Kyla nodded and waved goodbye to them. She head up to her bed, for what she hope was some peaceful sleep. However, her hope was not granted.

"_Kyla, you can't look that bad," Trevor called out to her. He was lying on her bed flipping threw a magazine, while Kyla was in the bathroom changing into different dresses._

"_Oh, you would not believe this dress," Kyla called out to him._

"_Let me see," Trevor said, slightly amused._

_Kyla came out in a yellow fluffy dress. It had a scooping neckline and lots of bows. Trevor grabbed one of Kyla's pillows and started laughing in it. Kyla started laughing also and said, "Thanks for your support."_

_Kyla went back in the bathroom to change. Trevor got a hold of his laughter and said, "Kyla, that was a Mary Hick of a dress if I ever seen one. You looked as though you were trying to be the sun." _

"_Oh shut up," Kyla told him._

"_Where did you go gurring of to this afternoon?" Trevor asked._

"_Around, the flicks, you know," Kyla said vaguely._

"_You're not going to even tell me where you go? I'm the one who helps you sneak out," Trevor said, in a mocking hurt voice. Then he eyed her suspiciously, "You aren't a hoor, are you?"_

"_No you plonker. Feck off," Kyla said, surprised and angry._

"_I was just messing," Trevor told her with a smile._

"_Ok, I'm coming out, don't laugh," Kyla told him. She came out in a long, creamy yellow dress that fitted her body. She did a spin for him and asked, "How do I look?"_

"_Like a scrubber," Trevor told her, not looking up from the magazine. Kyla coughed and Trevor looked up. He smiled and said, "Sound."_

_Kyla smiled and asked, "You like this one?"_

"_Why isn't Jonathan doing this with you?" Trevor asked, forcing himself to look away._

"_They think it's bad luck for us see each other a day before anything," Kyla explained._

"_Well, I got to go," Trevor told her. "Don't get shlossed tonight and go with the last one."_

"_Um, Trevor," Kyla hesitated._

"_Kyla, you look great," Trevor told her and then left._

Kyla woke up, and stared at her ceiling fighting back the urge to cry.

* * *

A/N: ok, I googled for some Irish slang, so if some words seem wrong, they very well could be. thanks for reviewing everyone! and eckles, that conversation gives me an idea! can't wait to write about that! next chapter, the ball! yeah! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: ok, sorry I lied. I know I said this chapter would be the ball, but some things got in the way, but next chapter is defiantly the ball! No matter what!

Real Disclaimer: ok, I own no Harry Potter characters. I made up the poet Marlon De Lorme, and I do not own Edgar Allen Poe, or any of his works! ok, now that the awful part, that makes me realize I own so little, is done, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Kyla got up after while and decided to stretch her legs. As she was walking down a deserted hallway, thanks to the Hogsmeade trip, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Kyla was looking around at the portraits and was unaware that her legs had taken her right outside Professor Dumbledore's office. As she was looking at a picture of a little girl and boy, she almost ran into Dumbledore.

"Ah Kyla, I was just about to find you." Kyla pointed to herself in shock and Dumbledore answered, "Yes you. I have something to give to you."

Dumbledore led her up to his office, and hand her a black and white photograph. Kyla looked at it and saw a version of her grandmother, who was around Kyla's age, standing in the middle of two guys, with her arm draped over each of their shoulders. The one on the left of Kyla's grandmother looked like a young version of Dumbledore and the one on her right was a young version of Kyla's grandfather. Kyla looked at the picture sadly and then placed the picture face down on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "We were all good friends. Your grandfather and I both fancied Sarah. Even though we acted like idiots to get her attention, we still managed to stay friends. You look just like her. It's truly remarkable.

"Now, after your grandmother died, Danniel came by with some things he wanted me to hold for him. I think he would want you to have this."

Dumbledore pulled out a long rectangle box and placed it on his desk. Kyla eyed it carefully; Dumbledore nodded and said, "You can open it." Kyla lifted the lid and gasped. Dumbledore smiled and placed a little box next to the bigger box. Then he told her kindly, "There will be a couple of old acquaintances of yours coming to the dance. I suggest you wear a mask. Now, I'm sure you have better things to do then listen to some old man rambled about his school days." Kyla nodded and put the lid back on. She smiled her thanks picked up the boxes and left.

Kyla laid on her bed thinking about what to do with the gift. Her mind absently wandered away.

"_Kyla you in here?" Trevor asked, peered into her room. He saw the bathroom door was open and the light was on. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the doorframe. "Kyla you in there?"_

"_Yes," came a weak reply._

_Trevor walked in and saw Kyla in floor length dress that was a shiny silver color. She had her back turned to him revealing a pair of silvery wings. Trevor looked at Kyla in a trance. He finally broke from his gave and asked, "Kyla are you all right?"_

_Kyla spun around, revealing a butterfly mask. It was the same shade of silver as her wings, with sparkles and diamonds on it. She was shaking and tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Trevor took her in his arms and stroked her hair. Kyla buried her head in his chest, still shaking. "Shhh Kyla, relax." When Kyla stilled shook, Trevor said in his soft comforting voice, "I know you're scared Kyla, this is your first big event since the incident. But it will be ok. I'm here for you." Trevor paused and then added sadly, "Jonathan is here for you too."_

_Kyla pulled away from him and turned her back to him. After a moment she said, "Right, Jonathan." Then she turned around again, wearing a plaster smile. "So, I'm a butterfly, how do I look?"_

"_Great," Trevor told her, not meeting her eye. "I just never picture you being a butterfly."_

"_Yeah, I don't really like it, I rather be something else," Kyla told him._

"_Let me guess, a single tear drop?" Trevor asked rhetorically. "You really like that poet Marlon De Lorme."_

"_Please, you're obsessed with Edgar Allen Poe, if you had the chance you would come dress as a raven," Kyla defended._

"_But see Poe is a great poet, De Lorme is a hack," Trevor teased her. "Anyway, I could never go as a raven, it's not appropriate."_

"_Neither is being a tear drop," Kyla told him sadly._

_Trevor extended his hand and asked, "You ready?"_

_Kyla took the hand and said, "Time for me to fly."_

Kyla shook herself out of her trance, when she heard people coming up the stairs. She quickly slid the box under her bed and pretended to be asleep. It was Lavender and Parvati laughing and gossiping. "Parvati, that looks great on you."

"Thanks Lavender, you dress is so pretty," Parvati told her friend.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Lavender asked.

"Well you know Harry, he likes to wait for last minute. How about you?" Parvati asked.

"Not yet," Lavender told her with a giggle.

"Do you think she had a date?" Parvati asked in a whisper, pointing her head towards Kyla.

"I heard both Seamus and Ron asked her out at the same time, and she turned both of them down," Lavender said in an excited whisper.

"NO!"

"Yes." The girls shared an excited squeal. Kyla didn't want to listen to anymore of this, so she moaned and pretended to wake up. She smiled at them and then walked downstairs.

Ron smiled at Kyla who smiled back and then took a seat across the room. Ron looked at her worried and then got an idea. Ron leaned over to Harry and asked, "Harry, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure Ron," Harry said.

"Ask Kyla to the dance."

Harry started laughing and said, "Good one Ron."

"No, I'm serious," Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just so she doesn't have to go with anyone she doesn't want to," Ron explained.

"She can just say no," Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess. It was just a suggestion."

Harry noticed Ron's sad and defeated face and asked, "Do you want me to ask her?"

"Only if you want to," Ron said, holding back his smile.

"Fine," Harry said. He walked over to Kyla and asked in a monotonous tone, "Kyla, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kyla looked at him, and shook her head apologetically. Harry shrugged and said, "Ok." He walked back over to Ron and said, "She said no."

"Well, thanks for trying," Ron said. He saw Hermione about to leave and said, "I'll be right back."

Harry smiled and watched Ron walk out talking to Hermione. Then Harry turned his attention to Kyla, who was doodling on a piece of paper. She looked sadly after Ron and Hermione but didn't say anything. Then she went back to her doodle.

Having potions as the last class before vacation, meaning the last class before the dance was a complete horror. Ron wasn't paying attention, causing Kyla and Ron to have to restart their potion two times. Ron got confused and didn't know which ingredient to mix, so he grabbed a random one. Kyla went to stop him, but he dropped it in already.

Snape glided over and looked in the potion. "Well, well, this doesn't look right."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked innocently.

"Would you care to test it?" Snape asked, with a smirk.

"Is that a request or are you telling me to test it?" Ron asked.

During the conversation, Kyla was looking around the table for which ingredient Ron had added. She wasn't noticing that the potion was bubbling, and becoming more like a gel then the thin liquid it was supposed to be. Malfoy saw this, got a mischievous look and whipped out his wand. He muttered an incantation, causing the potion that Snape and Ron were arguing over to fly out of the caldron and land on an unsuspecting Kyla.

The goo went all over Kyla, and the worse part was some of it was still liquid; seeping into Kyla's robs and got in her mouth. Everyone stopped and stared at Kyla. Kyla started gagging, and then started coughing, which led her to start laughing. Everyone also started laughing, but stopped when Snape said, "Quiet." He turned to Kyla and said, "O'Connor go clean up. Weasley, get out of my classroom and minus twenty points for your inability to make a simple potion, and make sure O'Connor gets all the goo off."

Ron reddened and walked out of the classroom with Kyla. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kyla started laughing again. Ron started laughing also, and asked, "What are you laughing at? You're covered in goo."

Kyla kept laughing and they walked up to the common room. Ron pulled out a glob of goo in her hair and said, "Maybe you should go shower."

Kyla nodded and head upstairs. Ron hung around the common room, and stared out the window. He didn't even notice Ginny walking in the common room.

"Hey Ron."

"Huh?" Ron asked, jumping up and looking around. "Oh, hi Gin."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I got kicked out of," Ron stopped abruptly and then finished, "I got kicked out of my chair and hurt myself."

"Ok," Ginny said, eyeing Ron.

"Are you going to the dance with Dean?" Ron asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, are you going with Kyla?" Ginny asked.

"No Hermione," Ron answered her.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. "Does Kyla know?"

"Does it really matter if Kyla knows?" Ron asked.

Ginny shook her head and muttered, "Idiot." Then she said louder, "Of course it matters."

"Well, Kyla suggested it," Ron defended.

Ginny stopped, looked at Ron long and hard, then asked, "What were her exact words?"

"I can't remember," Ron told her, shadily. Then he looked at his sister and said, "Ginny, you're a girl."

"I knew the skirt would give it away," Ginny said playfully.

"No seriously, I'm worried," Ron told her.

"About what?" Ginny asked, get slightly more serious.

"Well, Hermione and Kyla. Something seems off when ever they are around each other," Ron explained.

"Like they both are wearing fake, plastered smiles?" Ginny suggested.

"Huh?" Ron thought about this statement. He didn't really know, but said, "They just don't seem to get along. You think they would, they both have so much in common. They're from the same house; they get the highest grades in classes, constantly coming in second and first. Why can't they get along?"

"Cuz, they both have one very similar interest, which means they can't be friends," Ginny explained.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Are you serious, please tell me you are joking!" Ginny exclaimed. "Ron, the Weasley Clan had given Hogwarts, in the last two decades, two Head Boys, a brilliant Quidditch Captain and Strategist, the two greatest troublemakers in the last fifty years, and my very own brilliances. And you can't figure out what everyone else has?"

"Gin, you know I'm daft when it comes to girls," Ron protested. "Please tell me."

"You really are quite daft!" Ginny exclaimed with a laugh.

"Ginny," Ron whined.

"Ron, look at it this way." Ginny went on to explain. "One day you and Harry both notice and fancy a girl."

"Which girl?"

"It doesn't matter." However, when Ginny saw that desperate look in Ron's eye, she said, "Let's use Parvati. So, now both of you and Harry are competing for Parvati's attention. What do you do?"

"Umm," Ron paused, thinking. Then the answer came to him. "Complement her hair."

"No, you try and distract Harry, so you have a better chance," Ginny told him.

"And how does this relate to Kyla and Hermione?" Ron asked, truly confused.

"You're adopted, I know it. However, it's kinda funny you can't figure it out."

"Ginny!"

"Ron, maybe this analogy will help. In Wizard's Chess the king is the objective, and ever move is made in hope to capture the king. Got it BONE-HEAD?" Ginny asked, and then walked up to her dormitory, not waiting for an answer.

Kyla stared in the mirror, after her shower. Her four-leave shamrock was visible, which she was now fiddling with. It was odd that it appeared she wasn't singing the lullaby. Of course she constantly was humming, but never singing it. Maybe the occasional "Too-ra-loo" escaped, but usually never more. She sighed, and started to sing to her self, "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby."

Kyla paused and looked at herself in the mirror. Did she just say, "That's an Irish lullaby"? She opened her mouth to say it again, but only Spanish came. She sighed, and then started coughing hysterically. She turned on the water faucet and placed her hands under it. She brought up a scoop full of water and let it trickle down her throat, only easing the tickle in the back of her throat a little. She sighed again and muttered, "I can't believe the caldron blew up."

She picked up her head at the sound of English escaping her lips. She tried to speak again, but only Spanish came out. She tried say something different, but still only Spanish. She took some deep breaths and focused on what she wanted to say. She looked at her reflection in the eye and said, "I will never marry Jonathan."

Kyla smiled. If she focus and really thought about what she wanted to say, she could say it in English. She thought about how this happened. Then it clicked. The potion. It was supposed to change how your voice sounded and, if done right, give you a strange accent. The wrong ingredient that Ron added must have done this to her instead.

Kyla smiled ecstatically and quickly got changed. She ran down to the common room to find Ron laughing with Hermione. She frowned and decided she would tell Ron another time, with less people around. She went back upstairs and collapsed on her bed.

"_Kyla, I was thinking," Trevor told Kyla as she sat in, what seemed to Kyla was a dark cave. He removed the gag and said, "You don't really want to live like this. Bound, gagged and dirty, so just give me the charm."_

_Kyla spat at his feet and said, "Backstabber."_

"_You played with my emotions," Trevor defended. _

"_I don't have a charm, and even if I did, I would never give it to. I'd give you anything else, but not the charm," Kyla told him. "And I didn't play with your emotions!"_

"_I always wondered what it was like to dance with you, but now I'm beginning to wonder what it's like to kill you." He out the gag back in place and stormed away_.

* * *

A/N: yo, eckles where you at man? got to give you props for the Ron Ginny conversation! thanks man! you rock my pants and socks! so everyone, thank eckles for the lovely idea! everyone who is reading this says together, "Thank you eckles!" and I love the reviews anyone gives me! they make me feel special!  
A/N2: ok, I swear, next chapter will be the dance! 


	17. Chapter 17

the ball, the ball! the ball! the ball! the ball! yeah! the ball!  
guess what this chapter is about! hehe!  
**Disclaimer**: own the little peom that some recites to Kyla, but Edgar Allen Poe owns the quotes from his poem, "The Raven". ok, enjoy!

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Hermione greeted Ron and Harry as they came down to the common room. 

"Merry Christmas," the answered together in cheerful voices.

Ron looked around and asked, "Where's Kyla?"

"Still asleep," Hermione told him. "I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge from her bed." Then she added quickly, "What did you get for Christmas?"

"Well, for some reason, Fred and George decided to find their long, lost souls and buy me some decent dress robes," Ron told her. "Of course mum, sent me the usual gift." Ron held out his hand knit sweater. "And I haven't opened any other ones."

Ginny came down the stairs and said, "Ron you can have my fudge, merry Christmas."

She threw the fudge at Ron, who caught it eagerly.

After the presents were all unwrapped, Hermione and Ginny went up to their rooms, only to find Kyla still sleeping.

"Wow, she slept through Christmas morning, I could never do that," Ginny told Hermione.

"Well, she must of woken up and unwrapped all her presents and then went back to sleep," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How can you tell?" Ginny asked.

"The end of her bed is clear, that is where I find all my presents," Hermione explained.

"Or she could just not gotten and presents. Let's face it, she didn't do to good of a job making friends, especially when someone spreads rumors about her." Ginny said the last part quietly to herself, but Hermione heard it and felt guilty. Ginny looked at Kyla and asked, "Think we should wake her up for breakfast?"

"I guess," Hermione said.

As Ginny walked over to Kyla's bed, she noticed a piece of parchment on Kyla's nightstand. Ginny picked it up and said, "Whoa."

"What?" Hermione asked coming over.

"Look at this drawing," Ginny said, handing over Kyla's doodle of a dress that looked a lot like her butterfly costume. "It's so pretty, I wish I could wear that to the masquerade ball."

"Yeah, it is pretty. Do you think that is what she's wearing to the dance?" Hermione, a note of panic hinted in her voice.

"No, I don't think she wants to go to the dance," Ginny told her.

"Oh," Hermione said happily.

Kyla stirred and opened her eyes. Ginny smiled and said, "Hi Kyla. We thought we wake you because it's time for breakfast."

Kyla nodded and then rolled over on her side. Hermione then asked, "Are you wearing this to the dance?"

Kyla turned around and Hermione gave her the piece of parchment. Kyla shook her head and gave it back to Hermione. "Are you going to the dance?" Hermione asked.

Kyla shook her head and rolled over, again. "Well, just to warn you, it's time for breakfast, so either get up now or you'll get none."

When Kyla still didn't move, Hermione and Ginny left. As soon as Kyla was sure everyone was out of the Gryffindor tower, she pulled out the boxes Dumbledore gave her and a parchment hidden in between her mattress. She looked over the parchment and began working on how to make her drawing a reality.

"Ok, the dance started ten minutes ago, what are keeping the girls?" Ron asked nervously.

"They're girls, what do you expect?" Dean asked.

Seamus looked at Harry and asked, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Parvati," Harry answered him. "How about you?"

"Lavender."

"I thought Lavender fancied some Ravenclaw," Ron said.

"She did, but he already had a date," Seamus told him.

Right after Seamus said that, Lavender and Ginny came down. Lavender was wearing a classy lavender dress, and Ginny was wearing a golden gown, with golden wings and a gold butterfly mask. Her hair was down and given a wavy appearance.

Seamus took Lavender by the arm and said, "Lavender, you look great."

"Thanks, well see you everyone," Lavender said, and then the two of them went down to the dance.

"Ginny you look gorgeous, but I thought you weren't wearing a mask," Dean told her.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I saw this drawing Kyla drew and she and Hermione said they would help make it for me. So here I am, a golden butterfly," Ginny explained.

"Well, you really do look fantastic," said Dean. "We bide you gentlemen farewell."

Parvati came down in a soft green dress, followed by Hermione in creamy pink gown, with long white gloves. Her hair was straight and not as busy, and but up in an elegant bun with two strands out at the front, curled.

"Wow, Hermione, you look great. I love your hair," Ron told her.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a genuine smile. Then she added, with a more force smile, "Kyla did it for me."

Harry went up to Parvati and took her by the arm. "You look really nice."

"Thank you," Parvati blushed. Then she turned to Ron and Hermione, and asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yes," Hermione answered her.

Ron and Hermione were about to enter the Great Hall, when Malfoy came up to them. He was wearing black leather pants, with a black shirt and a black robe over it. He smirked and asked, "See Pansy, I told you that mudblood lovers always stick with their original mudbloods."

"Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"I see you finally managed to get decent dress robes this year. Did your parents have to save their moneys for a couple years to afford those?" Malfoy asked.

"Malfoy, why don't you get out of here and dance with your date?" Hermione suggested.

Malfoy just shrugged and walked away with his date, Pansy. Ron glared after them and said, "I would like to punch that smirk right off his face sometimes."

Hermione placed her hand on his arm and said soothingly, "Just forget about him tonight, and enjoy being at the dance, _with me_."

"Yeah, I'll enjoy that," Ron told her with a smile.

As they were walking over to Harry and Parvati, a man in deep red robes bumped into Hermione. "Oh excuse me, miss," he told her. He looked up at her and smiled. He was wearing a red mask shaped like small wings, and Hermione couldn't tell which house he was in. Then he said, "My apologizes."

He went to leave and Hermione asked, "Which house are you in?"

"Me?" he asked, turning around again. "I'm, I'm in a house. It's a good house. I'm in the, umm, the house with, uhh…"

"What my friend here is trying to say is he is in Hufflepuff," a man dressed in all back said. The man had on a black mask, in the shape of wings that covered most of his face. He had piercing pale blue eyes that made Hermione feel cold. "Incase you were wondering, my friend is supposed to be a red robin. I'm a raven and then names Edgar."

"What year are you two in?" Hermione asked.

"What year are you in?" the boy dressed up as a raven asked.

"I'm in sixth," Hermione told him.

"See, we're in seventh," he told her. "Oh yes, I'm in Ravenclaw by the way."

"I… I'm…" the boy in red stuttered. "I'm Jona-Jimmy. John-Jimmy, just call me Jimmy though. I hate the name John."

"Ok," Hermione told. "Nice meeting you two."

After Hermione and Ron walked away, the boy in black turned to the red one and said, "Jonathan, you need to work on you're lying."

"Trevor, you know I'm not good at lying," Jonathan told him.

"The names Edgar, and I guess you're John-Jimmy," Trevor told him with a laugh, and walked towards the drinks.

Kyla took a couple of deep breaths and slide in the Great Hall, unnoticed. She had on a blue dress that had a scooping neckline, and the bottom had a wavy edge. The dress had wavy lines and spirals that were only a shade or two off from the background color of blue. Thus a person couldn't really tell they were there, unless they looked for them. The sleeves weren't really sleeves, just a strap of light blue, about an inch wide that fell off of Kyla's shoulder by just a little. Over her dress, Kyla had a robe with the same color as her dress. The robe tied around her neck. It moved with her body and the hood was pulled up, hiding her mask. The mask was a darker blue and it went from the bridge of her nose, down to a little pass her cheeck bones, and then up covering her eyebrows. Her mask also had the spirals on it also.

"Kyla, is that you?" Ginny asked, peering into her eyes.

Kyla took down the hood and nodded. Ginny looked astonished and said, "We didn't think you were coming. Wow, you look great. Are you here alone?"

Kyla nodded, and Ginny said, "Here, come sit with us."

Kyla went to protest, but Ginny was already dragging her towards the table. Ron and Hermione were getting some drinks, when Ginny and Kyla came over to the table. Ginny sat Kyla down next to herself, and then Dean asked Ginny to dance with him. Parvati and Lavender stared at Kyla for a while. Finally Parvati broke the silence. "Where did you get the dress?"

"Grandmum," Kyla told them, after a moment of thought.

"Oh," Lavender and Parvati said together. Then Lavender asked, "What are supposed to be?"

Kyla shrugged and started tapping her foot to the beat. Parvati opened her mouth to ask something else, when the boy dressed as a raven came over. Everyone stared at him, feeling slightly uneasy. Kyla looked at him and smile. He smiled back at Kyla and asked, "Care to make my dreams come true and dance with me?"

He extended his hand, and Kyla took it. He led her out to the dance floor as a slow song came on. He stepped closer to Kyla and asked, "Single tear drop?"

Kyla looked up at him and nodded. She looked at his mask and asked, "Raven?"

"Yeah, the name is Edgar, by the way," Trevor told him.

Kyla giggle and said, "Edgar Allen Poe."

"First person to get that," Trevor told him. "But the name's Edgar, for the night. By any chance is your last name De Lorme?"

Kyla laughed and shook her head. Trevor asked, "Are you familiar with him though?" Kyla nodded and Trevor recited, "Freedom in a drop, safety gained and lost, one tear for you, nothing more, nothing less. Just a single tear drop."

Kyla smiled and then recited, "And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting; On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming."

"And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor; Shall be lifted- nevermore," Trevor finished for her.

Kyla smiled at him, and when he asked if he could spin her she nodded.

"Uh, Hermione, would you um, like to dance?" Ron asked, when a slow song came on.

"Yes Ron." Ron led Hermione on to the dance floor, and they started dancing, both grinning broadly.

After a couple songs they went back to the table and started talking to Neville and his date from Hufflepuff. Some food became available and most of the couples that were still dancing stopped, and came over to fulfill their hunger. However, some couples were so preoccupied with each other they didn't even notice if the music stopped for a minute.

Ginny came over and sat down next to Hermione. Ginny nudged her and whispered, "So, how's it going?"

"So far, pretty well. We dance to a couple songs," Hermione whispered back.

"Better then last time, where he spent all his time staring at you," Ginny told her.

Hermione went to ask about it when Lavender said, "Wow, Kyla's still dancing with that guy."

Hermione's heart sunk. "Kyla's here?" she asked.

"Yeah, she started dancing with some guy and hasn't stopped," Parvati told her.

"Joy," Hermione muttered to herself. Thankfully, Ron was too involved in a discussion about Quidditch to pay attention to what they were saying. Hermione leaned in and whispered, "Where are they?"

Parvati pointed to them. Hermione tried to recognize whom Kyla was with. She couldn't, which helped her recognize who it was. It was that boy with the piercing pale blue eyes that made Hermione shiver. Hermione prayed that Ron wouldn't notice Kyla, and then she turned her attention to the food.

"Hermione," Ron interrupted her train of thoughts. Hermione looked up at him, and smiled. "Care to dance?"

Hermione nodded, and gave Ginny a wink before leaving. As they were dancing Ron said, "Hermione, thanks for coming with me."

"There is no one else I rather be with Ron," Hermione told him.

Ron leaned in to kiss her, but at the same time Neville bumped into Ron sending him sideways. Thus, Ron bumped into Trevor, and they two of them fell over. Ron quickly got off of Trevor. Once Ron was up, he offered his hand to Trevor. When Trevor took the hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to trip you," Ron apologized.

Kyla started giggling, and Trevor turned to her smiling. "What you think that's funny? Me falling down?" he asked in a playful tone. When Kyla nodded, giggling harder, Trevor asked, "Well what if I go to dip you, but end up dropping you, would you like that?"

Kyla kept giggling, so Trevor place his hand on her back, held her hand, and dipped her. As he brought her back up, Kyla started laughing and placed her head on his shoulder, unaware that Hermione and Ron were still watching them. Trevor looked in their direction, but not at them. Then he turned his head back to Kyla and leaned his mouth to her ear. Kyla nodded, not picking her head up from his shoulder, they started dancing again. Soon the two of them were far away from Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked sadly at Ron, who was staring, in horror, after the couple. Neville broke the silence by asking, very nervously, "Was that Kyla?"

"No, I don't think it was," Ron lied, with a stutter. He turned to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, do you mind if we sit down for a bit? I think I hurt my ankle when I fell." Hermione nodded, and they walked back to the table.

Hermione sighed. It look Ron was more focused on Kyla dancing with the boy dressed as a raven, then focusing on dance with herself. She sighed again and started taping her nails on the table.

Everyone had come back from dancing, saw what Ron was doing was the same thing he did at the last dance, and went back out dancing. Everyone seemed happy, including Harry. It probably had something to do with the fact that this ball he was representing the school in anyway.

Hermione looked around and saw all the other happy couples, which made her madder at Ron. The guy that Hermione had bumped into earlier came up to her and asked, "I know you probably have a date, but care to dance?"

Hermione looked at him and then looked at Ron. She cleared her throat and asked, "Ron, is it ok if I dance with this guy?"

Ron mumbled something in approval, and Hermione asked, "Is it ok if I go _shag_ him?"

Ron once again mumbled something, so Hermione turned to the man and said, "I would love to dance with you."

He led her out to the dance floor and started dancing with her. "Sorry I didn't make your fella jealous," he told her after a minute of silence.

"Oh, he's not my fella," Hermione told him. "He just asked me to this dance, but he's not paying attention to me."

"I know that feeling," he told her. "I would always have a date to everything, and though I tried to be nice to her, she was most unpleasant about it. Just nodding her head along to anything I said, never meeting my eyes."

Hermione looked in his eyes and smiled. "She sounds like a complete horror. Have we meet, your voice sounds oddly familiar."

"I get that a lot," he told her.

"Now you said your name was John-Jimmy right?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds unbelievable right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, it does," Hermione told. Then she asked, "You don't got to this school, do you?"

"No, my friend convinced me to come to this dance. He said I could meet my new bride here," the man in red told her.

"Bride?" Hermione asked.

"It's a joke," he said quickly. "I've only had one girlfriend, and everyone saw us getting married. But she left, so my friend said this would be a good place to meet new people."

"Your friend…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, he seems really normal but then he can act like a header," he told her.

"A header?" Hermione asked.

"Means mad, crazy, a bit off," he explained. "My girlfriend was like that sometimes."

"Why didn't you dump her then?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if she was so horrible to you, then why didn't you dump her?"

"Oh, well our parents really, _really_ wanted us to be together," he explained.

"Oh. Have you found a new bride?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is this one girl who is smart, but hasn't told me her name," he said with a grin.

"Hermione," she told him. "And you really are?"

"Jonathan," he replied. "But I really do hate the nick name John."

"Ok, is your friend's name really Edgar?" Hermione asked.

"No, he said since he was going as a raven, his name should be Edgar. I think he said his last name was going to Poe, whatever that means."

"Oh, like Edgar Allen Poe," Hermione said, making the connection.

"Yeah, I guess," Jonathan said, still not getting it.

The song ended and he smiled at her. "Thanks for dancing with me Hermione."

"Thanks for asking Jonathan," Hermione told him and head back to her seat.

After awhile, when Ron still hadn't spoke anything that was close to a word to her, Hermione noticed Dean and Seamus huddle in the corner drinking some concealed beverages. She stormed over to them and asked, "What is that?"

"Nothing," Dean said, hiding it behind his back.

"Give it here," Hermione said in a voice with so much danger in it, Dean didn't protest. Hermione looked at it and said, "Fire whiskey is against the rules." Then she looked back over to Ron, and took a huge swig of it. It burnt going down her throat, and she started coughing. Once she recovered she took another, bigger sip then before. She handed over a nearly empty bottle back to Dean. Dean was staring at her, mouth gaped open, utterly bewildered. "Keep this stuff coming," she told them before walking away.

Everyone notice something was off with Hermione. She was giggly and randomly started talking to an empty chair. Whenever people asked about her Dean just smiled broadly, but said nothing. Dean has given her two bottles of the fire whiskey, which Hermione took, almost, greedily.

However, Ron didn't notice. He was to busy staring at Kyla with the man in black, who appeared to be having a good time.

While the two were dancing, Kyla reached up and began to push back Trevor's mask. Trevor pushed her hand away and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kyla shhhed him, and pushed the mask all the way up. Trevor and her stop dancing. He used both his hands and slowly pushed her mask up also. They looked in each other's eyes, and for them, time stopped. Trevor looked at her with such need, despair and lust. Kyla looked at him with fear, longing and lust also. Kyla took a step towards him, pressing her body up against his. Trevor looked at Kyla, who was taking deep breaths, trying to control herself. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't deny her feelings for Trevor. She had all her life, but seeing him here, a place where she no longer had restrictions, made them all come out.

Their lips meet in flurry of live long, pent up, emotions. Trevor placed a hand behind her head and pulled her even deeper into their kiss. Trevor licked Kyla's lip softly with his tongue. She moaned softly, and allowed access in her mouth. Kyla's placed a hand on his back, and made sure no space was between their bodies. They both stopped and pulled away from each other, seeming as though they both realized whom they were kissing.

They both were panting heavily, wanting more. Kyla said, in a low whispery voice, "Backstabber."

"Harlot," he said back, in the same voiceless voice.

They stared each other down, and then in a quick second, their mouth collided. Trevor groaned, and pulled Kyla closer to him. Her arms gripped his back not wanting to ever let him go.

"Look, Kyla's kissing some one," Hermione said with a giggle, before falling out of her chair.

They all looked to where she had pointed, but all they saw were dancing couples. However, Ron had seen them both times. He ran his hand through his hair and muttered, "I need a drink."

"Oh, oh!" Hermione exclaimed, waving her hand in the air. "I know this one. Dean has some!"

Everyone looked at Hermione confused, and then one by one, everyone glared at Dean. Dean smiled nervously and said, "She asked for it, honest."

"You gave her fire whiskey!" Ginny cried, in a hushed voice. "Idiot." Then she slapped Dean in the back of the head.

"Who wants to dance?" Hermione asked. She looked at Harry and said, "Come one Harry, let's dance!" She grabbed Harry's hand and led him out to the dance floor.

Trevor and Kyla pulled away from each other. They looked at each other out of breath. Kyla took a step back from him. She reached for her mask, and Trevor followed suite. Once their masks were secure on their faces, they both nodded. Then they walked away as fast as they could, without cause attention to be drawn to them.

Ron looked angrily away from Kyla, but found he couldn't take his eyes of her for very long. He watched as Kyla head for the exit, but Malfoy stopped her. Ron saw the smirk as Malfoy grabbed her arms, and forced her onto the dance floor. Ron argued with himself if he should go help her or not. When he saw Kyla try to get away from Malfoy's grasp, and Malfoy slap her, he got up land went over towards them. Pansy intercepted him by saying, "Weasley, dance with me." She looked pained to say that, but still took his arms and started dancing with him.

"Pansy, get off me," Ron snarled at her, trying to get over to Kyla and Malfoy.

"Trust me, by touching you I'm doing you the favor," Pansy told him.

Ron watched Kyla and Malfoy carefully, till Malfoy practically had to drag her out to the hallway. Ron pushed Pansy away and started to go after them, but Pansy grabbed his hand. "Let go of me."

"Relax, your precious Kyla will be back in about five minutes," Pansy told him with an evil grin. "Well, knowing Malfoy, it will probably be only two minutes."

"Get off me and she's not my precious Kyla," Ron corrected her.

"Right, that's why you didn't hardly danced with Hermione at all, and you didn't notice her dancing with someone else. And you didn't notice her getting drunk," Pansy told him smugly.

Ron broke away from her and ran out into the hallway. Malfoy pushed Kyla up against the wall, and pinned her arms against the wall. He was kissing her neck, and she tried to move her feet, but they were stuck to the floor. "No," she told him, trying to squirm away.

Ron ran up to Malfoy and gave him a right hook, in the jaw. Malfoy fell to the ground and Ron yelled, "Get away from her."

Malfoy got up and spat blood at Ron's feet. He saw the danger in Ron's eyes and said, "She not too much fun anyway." Then he walked away, rubbing his jaw.

Ron turned to Kyla and asked, "Are you ok?" All thoughts of her kissing the mystery man was lost, his only concerns was if she was all right.

Kyla nodded, but then shook her head. She pointed to her feet, and tried to move them. Ron thought, and then muttered the counter curse to the one Malfoy had placed on her. "You ok now?" he asked.

Kyla nodded and threw her arms around him in a grateful hug. Ron stiffened at first, but then relaxed and hugged her back. He realized she was shaking and said, "Don't worry Kyla, I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you again."

Kyla relaxed as she heard those words. Ron closed his eyes for a second, taking in the moment. Then he opened his eyes and saw a pair of angry, pale, blue eyes staring at him with hatred. Then the owner of the eyes turned around and entered the Great Hall, his black robe whipping around the corner making the only noise in the hallway.

"Kyla, let's get you back to the Gryffindor tower," Ron suggested and Kyla nodded.

Ron sat Kyla down on the couch, and she stared at the fire. Ron sat down next to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Kyla looked in his eyes, and tried to figure out how she felt about him. Something inside of her made her want to smile and blush when ever she was with Ron, but then again, the same part of her reminded she couldn't like him. Ron looked at his watch and said, "Twenty seconds to the new year."

Kyla shifted closet to Ron. He began the countdown, "Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…" He leaned in closer to Kyla. "Four… Three… Two… One…"

"Happy New Year!" Hermione yelled, slurring the words together.

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking at her as though she had a leg sticking out of her neck.

She was staggering and was walking towards the right. She fell down and started laughing. Harry, who came in after her, helped her up to her feet. "Hermione, how about we get you up to your bed?"

"Ok Berry!" Hermione told him, in a high pitch voice. "Which one's my room?"

"This way," Harry pointed to the stairs on the right.

"Ok," Hermione said and staggered up the stairs to the left.

"Hermione, that's the wrong way!" Harry called after her.

"Well, maybe if you didn't move your three hands around so much I could tell," Hermione defended and kept walking up the stairs.

"I'll go make sure she's ok," Harry said and went after her.

"That's was interesting," Ron said, and turned his attention back to Kyla. She looked as though she was about to fall asleep. She smiled at Ron briefly, before resting her head against his shoulder, falling asleep.

Ron blinked unsure of what to do. Finally he sunk back into the couch, and also fell asleep.

He woke up to a jab at his throat and pair of angry hazel eyes staring at him. Ron looked down and noticed he had Kyla wrapped up in his arms. He also notice the jab in his throat was from a wand. He looked back at they eyes, and a voice demanded of him, "If you know what's good for you, get the hell away from her."

"No."

* * *

**A/N**: ohh, cliffish ending! so sorry about that! but this chapter is more then eight pages long! amazing huh? thanks for all the reviews, makes my day! and **onlyonceinforever,** please keep any dirty thoughts to yourself, but if you wish, you can say "dirty thoughts", and giggle if you wish! but really, no detials please! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: own the two characters Kyla and Danniel. yeah for me! woot woot for all of you who read and even more woot woots for those who review!

* * *

Dumbledore smiled. Everyone looked so nice tonight. The ball was going beautifully, and the students looked happy. Even the faculty looked excited for tonight, especially a one potions master. He kept looking towards the door, and seemed nervous. It looked as though he was restraining a smile, and he kept twitching his finger. 

"Um, Headmaster," he started.

"Yes Severus, you can invite your lady friend in and you two can leave early if you want to," Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you," Severus said, and then went to retrieve his "lady friend".

Dumbledore smile, all was going well. Severus was dancing with a woman in all black, who had an elegant look to her. She smiled all the time Severus was around her, and even Severus cracked a smile once. Severus whispered something to her, and she nodded excitedly. He led her away, and this made Dumbledore smile even more.

Ah, Kyla indeed had come. She removed all of the bows that were originally on Sarah's dress, but then again, Sarah never did like the bows. Dumbledore remembered when he first saw Sarah in that dress. It was many years ago, at a dance similar to this.

_Sarah had walked in with some Hufflepuff. She knew that both Dumbledore and Danniel like her, and she didn't want to hurt either of them, so when ever anything that need a date had come up, she already had one. Sarah's dress was covered in bows of all sizes; she was constantly pulling at them when she was bored. It was at that dance Dumbledore realized he was losing the fight for her heart._

_When Danniel went up to ask her to dance, instead of say she already had a date in a nice polite way that made you think she really would dance with you if she didn't have that date, she smile and asked her date if it was alright if she dance with Danniel for a song or two._

Dumbledore sighed, remembering her. It was truly astonishing how much Kyla looked like Sarah. She had Sarah's eyes, hair, and her grace. Her grace, funny how those two little words hold so many memories, ones of Sarah running into people and things. Sarah's grace wasn't very graceful, and neither was Kyla's the way she tried to sneak over to a corner and run into a chair.

Dumbledore looked around and saw in a corner, what looked to be a cartoon on the wall of a leprechaun riding a unicorn. Dumbledore smiled as the cartoon faded away, and then turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, would you please be a dear and enjoy yourself while I get something from my office?"

"Of course Headmaster," she answered, and Dumbledore knew full well that she wouldn't not relax and enjoy herself like he hoped.

Dumbledore headed up to office after giving the password, "chocolate frogs", and looked around to see if everything was in order. His chair was swirled around and his globe was missing. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Danniel, you've found the brandy."

The chair swirled around, revealing a little man with thin white hair all awry and blue hazel eyes. He smiled a half crocked smile and gave Dumbledore a wink. He got up, and surprisingly enough, he wasn't plump, as one would expect him to be so. He was rather lean and looked as though he still had some muscle left in his old age.

"Well, it wasn't to hard to find," he explained. "You hide it in the same place our headmaster hide it. Remember all the times we come up here, swipe it and got sloshed?"

"I don't remember the afterwards to well, but I still remember swiping the brandy," Dumbledore told him with a smile. "So Danniel, how have you been?"

"As good as a dead man can be," he told him. Then he asked, "Are you ever going to offer an old friend some brandy?"

"You haven't drank it all yet?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, what a shock. However, in order for me to pour you a glass of brandy, I will need my seat back, see how I am the headmaster now."

"Keep throwing that in my face why don't you," Danniel murmured, when giving Dumbledore back his chair, and sitting in one on the other side of the desk. After he took a sip of the liquid Dumbledore gave him, he asked, "So, who's this Sarah look alike?"

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"I got the message about you miss the luck of the Irish and you found a Sarah look alike," Danniel explained. "So, who is she?"

"Oh that. That was months ago, it doesn't matter now. Tell me again, why did we pick a leprechaun riding a unicorn as our signal?"

"Don't you remember?" Dumbledore shook his head, and Danniel explained, "I was trying to set you up with my cousin who is a full leprechaun-"

"Not a half like you," Dumbledore told him with a smile.

"Right, well, you got that pimple so big, it looked like a horn. You called off the date because of it, and I told you, you shouldn't have because my cousin really likes unicorns."

"I believe you exact words were, 'She liked to ride an unicorn.' Yes now I remember," Dumbledore told him. They started talking about their old school days, and all the pranks they would play. Then Dumbledore asked, "So, have you talked to anyone since your disappearance? Like a son-in-law, a daughter, granddaughter?"

"My daughter and her husband died," Danniel told him sadly.

"Do you know what happened?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Kyla wouldn't tell me details, she kept saying food poisoning though," Danniel told him.

"You've talked to Kyla recently?"

"No, about a month before Ireland's cheerleader, or what ever the politic leader name was disappeared," Danniel told him.

"Did you know who the Chairman was?"

"No, I know they wanted me to do it, but you know about my strong feelings for democracy, so I did not do it," Danniel answered. "Did you know that Kyla feels the same way? She kept talking about how if she was the ruler she give it all up and turn the castle into a shelter for the homeless and sick. Little angel that one is."

"Did people know that Kyla was talking to you?"

"No Kyla, bless her heart, would have to sneak away from her home to meet with me."

"Did Kyla ever mention what Helen did for a living?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I assumed still working for the paper. What's all this about Albus?"

"Can't an old friend just ask another old friend about his family?"

"No Albus he can't. What is all this about?" Danniel questioned again.

"Well after Sarah's death, Helen feared for her life and the life of her daughter," Dumbledore explained. "So, I assume that she took the job of Chairman to help protect her family."

"Come again?"

"Well, if someone was afraid Voldemort would send people after their family, someone would gladly take a position that included protection. Of course I can only assume so," Dumbledore told him.

"Are you telling me that my Helen would take a position that I explained to her, since she was a pup, that was wrong?"

"Well, she took it," Dumbledore told him.

"You raise the kids the best you can, but they still don't listen," Danniel said, smashing his fist into Dumbledore's desk. Then his face from anger to fear and he asked softly, "If Helen was Chairman, but she died, doesn't that mean Kyla took over?"

"In a way," Dumbledore said.

"But they said the Chairman disappeared, so what happen to Kyla?" Danniel asked panic rising in his voice.

"Relax," Dumbledore said.

"Relax? I just realized the reason Kyla didn't see me when she said she would was because she disappeared!"

"Relax, she's the Sarah look alike. We found her, she's safe in the Hogwarts," Dumbledore enlightened him.

"Kyla's here?" Dumbledore nodded and Danniel punched him in the arm. "Kyla's here and you didn't tell me!"

"I assume by now she's in the Gryffindor tower," Dumbledore told him.

"What's the password?"

"I'm not telling you that the password is _fletick_," Dumbledore told him with a smile and then Danniel was gone.

"What do you mean no?" Danniel asked, with shock.

"I won't let you hurt her." Ron glared, at this unknown stranger.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Danniel told him.

"I'm not going to let you take her away."

"Son, I've dueled with some of the most powerful wizards in the world and won, now move," Danniel commanded.

"I don't care," Ron told him, his voice holding strong and steady.

Kyla opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. She looked at the man pointing his wand at Ron. She gasped and jumped up from the couch. She threw her hands around the stranger and half whispered in disbelief, "Papa."

"Kyla, darling angel," Danniel said, giving her a hug.

"Kyla, who is this?" Ron asked.

"I'm her papa."

"I thought her father was dead," Ron said, thinking about it.

"Her _papa_, grandfather," Danniel explained. Kyla hugged him again and Danniel asked, "How about we get some food? I know where the kitchen is."

Kyla nodded and the two of them walked off smiling.

* * *

A/N: ok Snape's Gurl, there Snape has a lady friend! and thanks to everyone else who reviews! and eckles, Ron is going to deal with his problem about Hermione and Kyla. ok hoped enjoyed this chapter, it was short, I know. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Ron asked Ginny in the common room.

"Sure."

Ron looked around and noticed how many people were in the common room. "Um, it's kind of private."

"Ok, the library should be empty," Ginny told him.

They walked to the library and once inside, Ginny asked, "Ok, what's up?"

"I really need your opinion," Ron told her. "The thing is I like Hermione, but-"

"Oh my God, you like Hermione?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ron mumbled.

"Ok, you like Hermione, so what's the problem?" Ginny asked.

"Well, when I saw Kyla with that guy, I don't know what happened," Ron admitted.

"Same thing that happened last dance, you got jealous," Ginny informed him.

"Ok, but I really do like Hermione," Ron told her. "I like hanging around Hermione, she's smart and amazing."

"How do you feel hanging around Kyla?" Ginny asked.

"I feel…" Ron hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath and said, "I feel like I'm not the sidekick, like I'm the hero."

Ginny looked at him curiously and said, "How so?"

Ron's face started to turn red, and said, "I dunno."

"Is it because when you first meet Kyla she was a damsel in distress? A damsel who it seemed like only you could understand? Was it because you would always come to her rescue?"

Ron's face flushed evened more, and he nodded. Ginny smiled and asked thoughtfully, "So you have to ask yourself what do you like more, Hermione or being the hero?"

Ron looked at her and asked, "Do you want an answer now?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "Ron, you're an idiot." Then she walked off.

Ron gulped and went up to Hermione. "Listen, Hermione."

Hermione looked up and saw it was Ron. She vented an angry puff of breath, and got up. She went to storm off when Ron reached out and grabbed her hand. She glared at him and said, "Ron, I don't want to hear it."

"Yes, I think you do." Ron led her over to an empty corner in the library and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention it you, and notice that you were drinking."

Hermione huffed and asked, "So?"

"Hermione, I did some thinking and Kyla means nothing to me compared to you. I'm really sorry I let her ruin our date at the dance," Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, her feelings towards him softening.

"Because I'm a idiot!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes you are," Hermione told him with a smile.

"I will never let it happen again, in fact how about next Hogsmeade weekend you and me go together, like on a date?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione said, consider it.

"Please, it's the least I can do," Ron told her.

"Well, ok," Hermione agreed with a huge smile. "See you later."

As Hermione walked out of the library, Ron smiled at the thought that Hermione was willing to give him a second, but then frowned because he knew he had to talk to Kyla now. He ruffled his hair and also walked out of the library, thinking about what he was going to say to her.

Kyla smiled, and let out a sigh of relief. She was sitting a couple tables over from where Ron and Hermione were talking and over heard everything. Kyla liked Ron, but she could never like him that way, especially when all she could think about was Trevor, all her thoughts, the good and the bad. _Damn him_, that thought always crossed her mind.

She got up and went down to lunch. Her mind was so filled with thoughts about Trevor that she didn't notice Ginny kicking her under the table. It wasn't until Ginny missed her and hit Harry that Kyla notice the people around her. Harry yelped and glared at Ginny. "What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry, my foot slipped," Ginny explained. "Kyla, are you awake?"

Kyla jumped at her name and nodded. "Good, because I was wondering if you would help me with my astronomy homework. So meet me at the Astronomy tower around three please?" Ginny asked.

Kyla nodded, and went back to her meal. Five minutes to three, Kyla opened the door to the Astronomy tower. She saw Ron looking out the window, towards the lake. She entered and coughed slightly. Ron turned around and saying, "Hi Kyla."

Kyla smiled confused. Ron sat down on one of the chairs and explained, "I need to talk to you, so I had Ginny ask you here. The thing is, I think I sent you some mixed signals. I need to tell you something, about Hermione."

Kyla shook her head, and tried to stop him, but he kept going. "No, I really need to tell you something." Ron paused and asked, "Did you hear something?"

Kyla stopped and listened. After a moment of silence she shook her head. Ron bite his lip and said, "I thought I heard the door open. But the thing is-"

There was a growl and then Ron felt something push him to the ground. He winced in pain, closing his eyes. Then he felt warm breath on his face, and what felt like six little daggers in his shoulder. When the pain in his shoulder increased, Ron popped open his eyes and a panther snarling at him, showing all of its teeth. Ron gulped and saw the panther raise its right paw. It extended it claws and Ron prepared for the worst.

"Rendimoso," Kyla cried, point her wand at the panther. A bolt of fire shot out of her wand, and hit the panther, sending it spiraling off of Ron.

Kyla ran over to Ron to see if see if he was hurt. Once she noticed that Ron was fine, she looked at the panther. It had transformed into man, laying face down on the floor and it looked like he had a big burn on his left side. He sat up on his knees and looked at his burn. He muttered a curse, and then snapped his head towards Kyla. Kyla looked away from him. He tried to get up, but feel over on his back. Kyla got up and helped him up. Once he was up, Kyle hit him on the back of his head. "Ow, what was that about Kyla?"

She glared at him and exclaimed, "Trevor!"

Ron sat up and asked, "Kyla, who is this?"

Trevor walked over to him and smirked. Ron looked up at him and recognized the pale blue eyes. Ron gasped and Trevor nodded. "Let me introduce you to my fist."

That's the last thing Ron heard. Then he felt Trevor's fist connect with his jaw. Then Ron blacked out.

"Trevor," Kyla cried. She went over to Ron to check on him. He was out cold and didn't respond when she slapped him. She noticed that Trevor had clawed Ron's shirt, making marks in it and ripping it. She glared back at Trevor, who looked innocently at her. Her eyes narrowed and she muttered, warningly, "Trevor."

"Kyla, what are you doing with this loser?" he asked.

"Cállesele hijo enfermo de una ramera!" Kyla yelled at him.

"Sorry Kyla, I don't speak Spanish," Trevor told her smugly.

She got up and started hitting him fiercely, yelling, "Bastardo!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" he cried out, trying to block her blows. He wiped out his wand and pointed at her throat. Kyla stopped moving and looked at him with fear. "I can help that."

Kyla looked at him uncertain and Trevor flicked his wand, and then said, "_Semntos_."

Kyla gasped. It felt like her throat was on fire and that her vocal cords were breaking in half. She was gasping from pain, now she was gasping for air. She fell to the ground, her head pounding. It felt to her like someone was trying to split her head open with a chisel. Then it all stopped and she felt sleepy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She leaned back and took a couple more breaths. When she reopened her eyes Trevor was sitting on the floor next to her, touching her arm. He looked at her with concern and asked, "Are you ok?"

Kyla pulled her hand away and said, "Like you care."

"Hey, I do care!" Trevor yelled at her.

"Really, that's why you would sell me out to You-know-who for some small amount of cash?" Kyla asked, to angry to care that she could speak English again.

"Well, you're a bitch," Trevor told her.

"I want you to leave," Kyla told him.

Trevor whipped out his wand and pointed at her. "No Miss Kyla, I won't leave."

* * *

A/N: Ouch, poor Ron. that's really all I have to say! and thanks for the reviews, love you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Trevor (totally hottie!) and Kyla, both belong to me! yeah!  
A/N: sorry for short chapter! but, I plan to update soon, so don't worry about it! just enjoy!

* * *

Hermione looked around the common room, searching for Ron. She frowned as she realized Ron wasn't there. She turned to Harry and asked, "Have you seen Ron?" 

"I think he's off with Ginny strategizing about Quidditch," Harry answered her, not looking up from his Herbogoly essay.

"Right," Hermione said, knowing that Ginny was supposed to be meeting Kyla at the Astronomy Tower. When Hermione glanced around the common room again, she saw Ginny talking to Dean. Hermione sneered at no one and said, "Need to check a book out of the library, be right back."

She left before Harry could ask what, and quickly head up to the Astronomy Tower. She opened the door a crack and listened. She didn't hear anything, so she peeked in. She saw Kyla staring at someone Hermione couldn't see, and a tip of a wand being pointed at Kyla. Hermione looked on the floor and saw a body with red hair. She held in a gasp when she heard Kyla say, "Trevor, you're a coward."

"You're calling me a coward?" Trevor asked stunned. "I can't believe you are calling the person who is pointing a wand at you a coward!" Kyla hit his hand, sending the wand across the room. Trevor smiled and said, "Fine, my wand is now on the other side of the room."

"Why are you here? Better yet, why did you hit Ron?" Kyla asked.

"Let me answer that question with a question. What are you doing with this guy?"

"Ron! He's after Hermione, not me," Kyla explained. "He wanted to explain that to me up here."

"He's after someone else?" Trevor clarified. Kyla nodded and Trevor asked, "So he wouldn't mind if I do this?"

Trevor placed his hand on Kyla's cheek and kissed her. When Trevor broke away Kyla smiled at him and said, "No, he wouldn't mind."

"So, how about you make it easy for me and give it to me?" Trevor asked.

Kyla pushed him away and asked, "You never quit do you?"

"Sorry, no." Trevor smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He looked down at the ground and let out a sigh. "Kyla, this is were we left off, do you really want to pick it up here?"

"The answers still no," Kyla told him.

He sighed again and sneered, "You stubborn little-"

"You selfish little-" They interrupted each other with a passionate kiss. Trevor pushed her up against the wall, while Kyla pulled him in closer. Trevor's tongue explored her mouth, while his hands ran through her hair. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she became very curious about what was going on.

Trevor pulled away from her and pleaded, "Please, please, give it to me Kyla. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Trevor, you know I can't," Kyla said, breathlessly.

"It's just a stupid necklace," Trevor cried out, turning away from her.

"Then why do you want a stupid necklace?" Kyla asked, growing angry.

"Kyla," Trevor whine, aggravated. He turned around and grabbed Kyla by her arms. "Just tell me where you hid it."

"No," Kyla told him.

Trevor pushed her to the side and let out an aggravated scream. He turned to the door, and looked into Hermione's face. Hermione gasped and Trevor started walking towards her. He put his hand behind his back and said, "Acco wand."

Once he had his wand, he flung open the door and glanced down at Hermione. She started shaking under his cold, icy stare. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the Astronomy Tower and shut the door. He pointed the wand at Hermione and said, "Kyla, give me the charm or she gets hurt!"

"No, don't do that!" Kyla cried.

"Give me the charm," Trevor said.

"Faghann iarraidh iarraidh eile," Kyla told him.

"Charm? What charm?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing sweetheart," Trevor told her.

"The charm Kyla hides around her neck?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up," Kyla told her.

Trevor smiled at Hermione and asked, "How does she hide it darling?"

"She sings a lullaby," Hermione explained. "The Too-ral-loo thing."

"That stupid?" Trevor asked. "Ok, if that will get me the charm." He took a deep breath and sang, "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby."

Trevor watched as the necklace appeared around Kyla's neck. He smiled as Kyla glared at Hermione. She spat at Hermione and said, "Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat."

Trevor backed away from Kyla, scared. Hermione eyes widened and she looked up at Trevor. "What did she say?"

"Kyla, are you ok?" Trevor asked. When Kyla just glared at Hermione, Trevor explained, "She just cursed you."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"Roughly translated, may you be eaten by a cat and the cat eaten by the Divil," Trevor explained. "She must really hate you, she never curses anyone."

"Don't I feel special," Hermione said, bitterly.

Trevor shrugged and turned to Kyla. He out and grabbed the charm. He felt like thousands of needles were going into his arm. He let go of the charm and looked at his hand. A small mark of the charm was left on his hand, he shot a glance at Kyla. "What the 'ell was that?"

"A shocking charm, anyone I don't want to touch it, gets shock," Kyla explained to him.

"Fine, I'm going to take you back to your prison," Trevor told her.

"No, no. Don't do that," Kyla pleaded.

Trevor turned to Hermione and said, "Sorry love, you can't remember any of this." He put his wand on her head and said, "Miento."

Hermione fell to the ground and Kyla said, "Trevor, people are going to notice this."

Trevor shook his head and said, "Not the way I planned it."

* * *

A/N2: hoped you enjoy, once again, sorry for th shortness! I will update soon, scouts honor! 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Kyla and Myrna are my characters. and a side note, Myrna means beloved.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a bright light. A hand reached across her line a vision, blocking some of the light. Then Hermione felt cool drops of water splatter across her face. She sat up and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her with concern. Hermione stared at the eyes and asked, "Do I know you?" 

"Yes you do," the owner of the eyes told her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"O'Connor, Kyla O'Connor."

Hermione paused for a second and said, "Nope sorry, not ringing any bells."

"Maybe this will," Kyla said and helped Hermione up. Kyla took Hermione's hand and said, "Follow me."

Kyla led Hermione down the stairs, and into a dark dudgeon. Hermione looked at all the cells, and they remember her of a muggle's prisons. She wondered why this girl named Kyla would bring her down here. Kyla stopped in front of a cell with a limp body on the floor. Hermione stared at the body; it was a tall, lanky boy with red hair chained to the wall. There was something familiar about that boy, but Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. Kyla look at the boy, with a sorrowful look. Hermione notice that and asked, "What's wrong? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kyla looked at Hermione with horror. "You can't remember, can you?"

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's your boyfriend," Kyla told her.

"What? I think I would remember if I had a boyfriend-Ron!" Hermione cried out. "What happened, why is he chained up?"

"You remember?" Kyla asked, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"I remember going up to the Astronomy tower, and seeing pale blue eyes," Hermione answered. "But I have a few memories on you."

"You don't remember anything else from the Astronomy tower?" Kyla asked

"No, should I?" Hermione asked.

Kyla opened her mouth to say something, but they heard someone coming down the stairs. Kyla ran and hide in a dark corner. Hermione looked around confused. A woman in her early twenties came in with some food. The woman hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and was dirty blonde. She stared at Hermione and asked, "Aren't you Miss Kyla's new hairdresser?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open for a quick second, but then shut. Hermione forced a smile on her face and said, "Yes, yes I am."

"Checking up on our boy?" the woman asked.

"Um, why is he in jail?" Hermione asked.

"He is supposed to be some lead in Miss Kyla's disappearing case," the woman told her. "However, I don't believe it, he's just a boy."

"Who said he had anything to do with Kyla's disappearance?"

"Are you looking to lose your job? It's _Miss_ Kyla," the woman explained. "And Trevor told us that he suspected this boy."

"_Miss_ Kyla, makes you call her miss?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"No, but if any of the Ambassadors heard you referring to her so casually, you'd be fired," the woman explained. "My name is Myrna."

"I'm Hermione."

"Hello Hermione, if you'll excuse me, I need to feed the boy." Myrna opened the door to Ron's cell and put the tray of food down in his reach. Myrna stroke his hair and whispered, "Poor boy, may God give you strength. Rath de ort."

"Excuse me, what langue were you just speaking?" Hermione asked, remembering hearing a strange langue being yelled at her.

"Gaelic," Myrna answered her as though it was obvious.

"Oh, um someone might have cursed me, are those for real?" Hermione asked.

"It depends if the person is good or not," Myrna told her.

"Oh, ok."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Myrna started fixing her hair and clothes. Myrna smiled as Percy Weasley came down the stairs. She flashed him a smile and said, "Hello Mr. Weasley, I mean Percy."

"Hello Myrna," Percy greeted her with a smile, blushing slightly. Then Percy looked at Hermione in shock. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Hermione is Kyla's new hairdresser," Myrna told him. "Have you meet her before?"

Hermione nodded her head, signaling him to play along. Percy cleared his throat and said, "I saw her on her way in." Percy turned to the cell and looked at Ron. He sighed, leaned against the bars and asked, "No change?"

Myrna shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry." She placed her hand on Percy's shoulder and said, "I honestly don't think your brother had anything to do with this. He comes from a good family. After all, he had you as an older brother."

Percy turned to Myrna and took her hand in his. "If there is any change, will you call me?"

Myrna nodded and said, "Of course."

Percy smiled and said, "Thank you." He gave Myrna a kiss on the cheek and left.

Myrna smiled and turned to Hermione, gushing, "He kissed me! He kissed me, did you see? He kissed me!"

"That's great," Hermione told her, a tad frightened.

"Oh, I better go. A lot to do before tomorrow," Myrna said. "I bet you have to go too. Kyla, I mean Miss Kyla, probably still needs to pick out her hairstyle."

"Um, what's tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Her wedding," Myrna told her.

"Who's wedding?"

"Kyla's."

"Kyla is getting married?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, you're here to make sure her hair is perfect. The Ambassadors want to makes sure everything is perfect. You knew that, right?" Myrna asked.

"I thought it was just a regular ball," Hermione answered her.

"No her wedding," Myrna told her. "Poor thing, she wasbetrothed before she could eat solid food. She doesn't not want to get married, but what can you do, the Ambassadors are making her."

"Why doesn't she say no?"

"That boy," Myrna said, gesturing towards Ron. "She wants to save his life. If she doesn't get married, the Ambassadors are sure to kill him."

"I had no clue," Hermione said, looking over to where Kyla was hiding.

"Well, have fun trying to get the perfect hair style," Myrna said, leaving the dudgeon.

Kyla come out of hiding and said, "Come on, let's get back to my room, you'll be safe."

Kyla brought Hermione up to her room. Hermione gasped as she saw Kyla's room. It had a big flowerily pink bed in the middle of a huge room. Hermione looked around, saw a couple dressers and a large mirror. Hermione frowned and asked, "This is your? You can fit three of my rooms in here."

"I don't like," Kyla said. Then she asked, "How much can you remember about me?"

"All of it now, except for the Astronomy tower," Hermione told her, shooting a glare at her.

"Of course you can't remember that," Kyla sneered. Then she muttered to herself, "Self-righteous little git."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Forget, just forget," Kyla said and fell on a couch in her room.

"Fine." After moment of silence, Hermione cried out, "You're getting married?"

"Oh dear God. I'm going to be Mrs. Jonathan Catherwood, I need a drink," Kyla said getting up.

"Jonathan?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Hermione," Kyla told her getting up. There was a knock at the door, and Kyla rushed Hermione in her closet. Kyla whispered, hurried, "Get in the closet. Get in the closet."

Then Kyla shut the door closet door, but left it open a crack. Kyla then answered the door.

* * *

A/N: ok, I just had to give Percy a girl! I don't know why, but I did! hehe! don't hate me! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I own Danniel, Trevor, Jonathan and the Kinnear mansion. (Kinnear was my grandmother's madien name)

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione please wake up," a voice called to her. 

Hermione sat up and looked around. Harry was sitting next to her, looking relieved and worried. Hermione frowned and said, "I just had the weirdest dream. Ron was in prison, Percy had girlfriend, and Kyla was going to be Mrs. Jonathan Catherwood."

"You know where Ron is?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Why what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"After awhile when both you and Ron were nowhere to be found, I went looking for you two. I found you lying here," Harry explained. "Can you remember anything?"

"About my dream or why I'm here?" Hermione asked.

"Why you were on the floor unconscious," Harry told her.

"I don't know, I can't remember," Hermione told him.

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital wing," Harry said, helping her up.

As they were walking in that direction, Hermione notice two guys talking. One was wearing a dark, almost black, blue and the other was dressed in light blue. Hermione stopped and looked at the two, they seemed familiar to her. While she was trying to place them, she overheard their conversation.

"You really think this kid knows anything?" the one in light blue asked.

"He could, could not also. I think we have to ask him," the one in the dark blue said. "You need to relax."

"Relax?" the other one asked, angry.

Hermione walked up to them and asked, to the one in light blue, "Jonathan?"

"Hermione?" Jonathan asked back.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Me? I'm, I'm, I'm here on… research," Jonathan told her.

"Oh, researching what?" Hermione asked.

"Um, um, I'm not at liberty to say," Jonathan told her.

The one in dark blue snorted and said, "Come one Jonathan, don't want to keep you wife waiting."

"Wife?" Hermione asked.

"It's a joke, I'm not married."

"Yet," the one in dark blue said.

Jonathan turned to his friend and whispered, "Shut up." Then Jonathan turned to Hermione and said, "We do have to go. It was nice to see you again. Goodbye."

He turned around and walked away. The other one stared at Hermione, his pale blue eyes connecting into her. He smirked and said, "Thank you Hermione. Have a good day."

Hermione forced a smile on her face and said, "Bye." Finally Jonathan and his friend where out of earshot, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I think I did something bad."

"So you're telling me, Ron is somewhere, where Percy is and where Kyla is?" Harry asked, after Hermione explained everything she remembered.

"I don't know, but it makes sense," Hermione said. "Now, Trevor is after some charm of Kyla's. I just don't know why."

"Hermione, you're basing this all on a dream. You! You don't even like or belief in Divination!" Harry told her. "And besides, do you think that Dumbledore will let us go galloping around Ireland looking for someplace we don't know where it is?"

"Well, we can tell him about my dream," Hermione told him. "Harry, we have to help Ron. He could be killed soon because of Trevor!"

"Trevor? The same guy who were just talking to?" Harry asked, skeptically. Hermione huffed and started walking towards Dumbledore's office. Harry ran after her and asked, "So, what can you remember about this Trevor?"

"Well, from the Astronomy tower, he and Kyla kissed. Kyla kept telling him no and then he starts singing. Then Trevor get shocked and Kyla curses me. From my dream, I remember Myrna-"

"And that was Percy's girlfriend, right?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Harry you might not take this seriously, but I do! Ron unconscious is some prison right now, all because of Trevor, so either help me or leave me!" Hermione snapped.

"Ok, I'll help you," Harry said. Hermione nodded and they reached Dumbledore's office. Harry looked around and asked, "Do you know how to get up there?"

Hermione thought it over when the gargoyle started to move. Professor McGonagall walked out looking annoyed. Hermione signaled him to follow her, and she led him up the stairs. She knocked on the door and heard a rough voice yell, "Go away!"

Then she heard Dumbledore's voice say, "Come in."

Hermione and Harry walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, with a short, old man sitting in an armchair by the fire. The man glared at them and stared at the fire. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Um, Professor Dumbledore, we can't find Ron in the castle and I think he might be somewhere in Ireland."

"What makes you say that Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, are you forgetting something?" the man in the chair asked.

"Danniel I am not forgetting anything, but the two cases might be related," Dumbledore explained.

"We're taking advice from first years now!" Danniel cried.

"Danniel, these students are sixth years and are two of the most powerful ones at that," Dumbledore told him.

"I don't care if one of them is Harry Potter, we need stay focus on the main problem!" Danniel told him.

Harry shifted and flattened his hair over his scar. Hermione stood up tall and said, "I'll have you know, that I think Ron has been unfairly imprisoned."

"Well my granddaughter is about to be forced into marriage, which will affect everyone in Ireland," Danniel told her.

"Kyla?" Hermione asked.

Danniel gave her a look and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Hermione turned to Dumbledore and said, "I had a dream where Ron was suspected of having something to do with Kyla's disappearance, and the only way Ron could get off is if Kyla married someone."

"Girl, where was this?" Danniel asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it looked like a castle and there was a big dudgeon with many cells. Also, Kyla had a huge room, and I guess balls and weddings were held there," Hermione said, trying to remember more.

"Tell me about the dudgeon," Danniel said. Then he asked, "Spiral staircase leading down and the dudgeon had around forty cells with metal bars holding a person in?"

"Yes, exactly," Hermione cried.

"Dumbledore, I know where they are," Danniel said.

"How?" Harry asked. "How can you tell by having Hermione just describe the dudgeon?"

"I spent a lot of time in dudgeons," Danniel explained.

Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eye and said, "Danniel, if I send you with these two students, you can get Ron and Kyla."

"Them?" Danniel asked, jabbing his thumb at Hermione and Harry. "You want me to work with the little ones?"

"Yes. Danniel, you and Harry go down to the dudgeon and get Ron. Hermione, since you've been to Kyla's room before, you go get Kyla," Dumbledore explained.

"Albus, I work alone," Danniel said.

"That won't work. If you got Kyla first, you would have to walk down to the dudgeon with her, which would cause attention. If you got Ron first, you would have to walk around with the prisoner, which also create attention. Best if you work with Hermione and Harry," Albus told him.

"Fine, just how do you propose we get there?" Danniel asked.

"Porky," Albus told them. "The ministry has allowed me to make one up for some business I had, but I think this is more important."

"Dumbledore, I think I should led them to the dudgeon," Hermione argued.

"If you are correct about this dream that means you know where her room is and Danniel only knows where the dudgeon is, thus, it will be fastest if you go straight to the room, while Danniel and Harry go straight towards the dudgeon," Albus told her. He got out of his chair and walked over to his bookcase. He picked out a large book and put it on his desk. He pulled out his wand and tapped the book with it. Dumbledore gathered the three of them around his desk and asked, "Where is place?"

"Kinnear mansion," Danniel said.

Albus tapped the book again and then said, "Everyone grab on. Remember to try and do this as quickly as you can."

The nodded and all grabbed on the Porky.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, originally I was not going to have that last chapter be a dream, but then I liked that idea. so thanks eckles, and plus it made more sense then Trevor also kidnapped her to make sure she didn't talk. so thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it! 


	23. Chapter 23

um, this story is almost done. That is really scary and sad! but it still has a couple chapters left in it so yeah!

* * *

"Ok, so what's your name bucko?" Danniel asked Harry once the Portkey stopped. 

"Harry."

"Right, Harry and I will go get Ron. You, girl, go get Kyla, and we'll meet back here as soon as we can," Danniel told them. "Keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself."

"I have a question," Hermione told him. Danniel groaned and rolled his eyes. Hermione ignored that and asked, "If you're Kyla's grandfather, why aren't you this political leader thing?"

"Because I'm a dead man," Danniel told her. Before Hermione could open her mouth to question his answer, Danniel said, "Come on Harry."

Danniel and Harry walked towards the dudgeon, leaving Hermione mad, frustrated, and worried. She started walking towards Kyla's room, thinking it over. She wanted to help find Ron, she didn't want to find Kyla, and a thought that kept crossing her mind was, _what if something goes wrong when they try to get Ron?_

Hermione paused and looked around. She saw Kyla's room, and went to knock the door, when an old woman with gray hair that was in a tight bun, came out of the room and shut the door. Hermione backed up behind a statue and listened.

"Miss O'Connor, until you learn how to act like a proper lady, you are not to leave," the old woman said. "I hope living with those barbarians haven't undone all your lessons."

"They were, and are not barbarians!" Kyla cried through the door. "Ciannait, let me out of here!"

"Miss O'Connor, it is unlady like to yell," Ciannait scolded her. Ciannait pulled out her wand and gave it a flick. Then she said, "_Fenantomoras_." Then she walked away.

"Ciannait, don't lock me in!" Kyla cried. Then the door was pulled and banged on. "Please, Miss Everard, don't lock me in. I won't eat all of my food ever again." Hermione heard Kyla start to cry and pleaded, "Please, please, please."

Hermione walked up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked, and Hermione took out her wand. She pointed it at the door and said, "Ahlo hormora." She tried the door again, but it was still locked. Hermione frowned, and checked the hallway. She saw Myrna from her dream, walking up the hallway. Hermione's first reaction was to hide, but something stopped her. Hermione stood up tall and called out to her, "Myrna."

Myrna stopped and stared at her. She took one step closer to Hermione and said, "Yes."

"Hi, I'm K-Miss Kyla's new hairstylist, and the Ambassadors told me exchange ideas about with Kyla for her hair tomorrow, but the door is locked. I would ask an Ambassador, but I just can't seem to find one," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Myrna said, accepting that explanation. "She probably is, um, resting. If you will just hold on a second." Myrna went over to the door and knocked on it. When no one responded, Myrna took her wand and tapped in three quick knocks. The doors opened and Myrna said, "After you leave, don't shut the doors all the way."

Then Myrna walked away.

Hermione walked into Kyla's room, and shut the door quickly. She looked around and spotted Kyla lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She kept muttering, "Mrs. Jonathan Catherwood. Lord help me."

"Well I'm not the Lord, but I can help," Hermione said.

Kyla sat up and stared at Hermione. Kyla didn't move for a second, and then fell back on her bed saying, "I need a drink."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "That's it? I just offered to help you, and you said you need a drink! I don't have to be here you know."

Kyla got off her bed and walked towards Hermione. "You're right, you don't have to be here. I have to be here though. I have to walk down that aisle. I shouldn't be here, but I am because someone sold me out!"

"Sorry," Hermione said weakly.

Kyla looked like she was about slap Hermione when there was a knock at the door. Kyla rushed Hermione into her closet, and forgot to shut the door completely. Kyla hopped on her bed, just as the door opened.

"Bonjour," Trevor greeted her, wearing an apron with a French maids print on it, over his black robes. When Kyla didn't even lift her head, Trevor pulled out a feather duster and said in a fake French accent, "Care to for me to clean ze room?"

Kyla lifted her head and with an emotionless face. On the inside Kyla was cracking up, and so was Hermione. Kyla looked away from him, forcing herself not to look at Trevor. Trevor frowned and asked, "What's up kid? That bit used to crack you up."

"I guess I grew tired of it," Kyla told him.

Trevor jumped on the bed next to her and asked, "Grew tired of this?" He started tickling her with the feather duster, making her release all of the laughter she had pent up. Trevor smiled and once she finished laughing, he said, "I knew you could never get tired of that act."

"Trevor, I don't think you should be on the bed with me. I mean I am about to become Mrs. Jonathan Catherwood," Kyla told him, holding up the ring.

He took the ring off her and threw it over his shoulder. "There, now you are just Kyla O'Connor."

The ring was landed on the ground near the closet. Hermione knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. Hermione picked up the ring and looked at it. The diamond was big, bigger then Hermione had ever seen and it sparkled even though there was very little light. The band was white gold and the entire ring wasn't that pretty, but it was still big. Hermione looked away from it with disgust. She put it back down again when she heard Kyla ask, "Got any ideas to get out of this wedding?"

"We could run away together," Trevor suggested.

"Tried that, it ended with you cursing me and me going to Hogwarts," Kyla reminded him.

"Yeah, but I figured out where that went wrong. You didn't give me the charm," Trevor told her. Kyla gave him an icy glare, and Trevor responded, "Ok, sore subject. How about this, you just don't marry him?"

"And what of Ron?"

"Well, he isn't your fella, right?"

Kyla hit Trevor and said, "That doesn't matter. Because of you, Ron could die!"

"Kyla," Trevor said softly, kissing her neck. "I promise you, no harm will come to your friend."

Kyla closed her eyes and enjoy the feeling of Trevor's soft lips on her neck. Kyla snapped her eyes open and pulled away from Trevor. "How can you grantee that?"

Trevor looked at her sadly and said, "I can grantee that because I know it would kill you if anything happened to him."

Kyla placed her hand on Trevor's cheek and said, softly, "Trevor, thank you."

Trevor looked in her deep brown eyes, which were filled with thankfulness and sorrow at the same time. Trevor looked away for a second and then got up. Kyla looked at him confused and Trevor told her, "I need to go." Trevor placed his hand on her cheek and said, "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him."

Then Trevor left with hurry. Once Trevor was outside the room, he leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. He ran his hand through his hair, and tousled it a little. Once he regained himself, he head towards the dudgeon.

"What happened to being one of the most powerful wizards in Hogwarts?" Danniel asked, getting annoyed at how long it was taking Harry and himself to open the lock to Ron's cage.

"Well sorry, Hermione's the one who knows all the spells," Harry told him. "Why don't you try again?"

"Move over bucko," Danniel told him. As Danniel tried to undo the lock, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hide."

Danniel rushed Harry over to a corner, and peeked around the corner to see who had come. Trevor came down the stairs and walked over to Ron's cell. Trevor sighed and paced in fort of the cell. He kept looking over to Ron, while pacing. Finally he stopped and asked, "Why am I doing this?"

His mind flashed back to Kyla's expression and said, "That's why." Trevor sighed and unlocked the cell door. He bent down next to Ron and tapped Ron's shackle with his wand. The shackles disappeared, and then Trevor tapped Ron's head with his wand. Ron stirred for a moment and then remained motionless.

Trevor sighed, got up and pulled out some papers from his pockets. As he went to tap them with his wand, Ron woke up and stared at Trevor. Then Ron jumped up and pushed Trevor against the bars, making Trevor drop his papers. Ron pushed his forearm against Trevor's neck and said, "You! What have you done?"

Harry ran out of the shadows and pulled Ron away from Trevor, saying, "Ron, you're in enough trouble already, don't make anymore."

Danniel, who was in the shadows, put a hand over his eyes, shook his head and murmured, "Kids these days, idiots."

Ron pulled away from Harry and asked Trevor, "Where am I? What happen with Kyla after you hit me?"

"You're in prison, and if you let me pick up my papers, I can get you out of it," Trevor told him.

"What happened with Kyla, how do you know her?" Ron asked.

"I'm her fiancé's best man, and I knew her since she was two," Trevor answered him, his temper growing. He bent down and picked up his papers. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get you out of here as fast as possible."

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked.

Trevor tapped the papers with his wand and they vanished. Then Ron's wand appeared in his hand. Ron stared at it bewildered and asked, "How you do that?"

"I put you in jail, so I could take you out of jail," Trevor told him. "Once you were announced innocent, your wand was returned to you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Trevor stared at Harry for a long period of time, then he said, "I don't want Ron around. Besides, he has a girl to go back to."

Then Trevor started walking towards the stairs when Danniel came out from around the corner and called after him, "Trevor Mulligan get back here."

Trevor turned around, and looked at Danniel. His eye grew wide and his mouth hung open. He tried to say something, but no words came out. Danniel came up to him and looked him over. Finally, after a long period of silence, Danniel asked, "Trevor, you're a couple year older then Kyla, right?" Trevor nodded slowly. Then Danniel asked, "Taking good care of her?"

Trevor just gaped at him and then finally said, "You're supposed to be dead."

"I'm not though," Danniel told him. "Now, tell me, are you taking good care of Kyla?"

"Yes sir," Trevor answered her.

"So why is she getting married this young?" Danniel asked.

"Well you see sir," Trevor started. Then he shook his head and said, "Danniel, things are complicated. Besides, you're dead and this is probably some messed up dream I'm having. So, I'm going to leave now." As Trevor was walking out of the dudgeon, he thought, _This is going to complicated a lot of things_.

Hermione stepped out of the closet and asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Trevor," Kyla told her. Then asked, "Can't remember him? Let me help, 'she sings a lullaby, the Too-la-roo thing.'"

Hermione looked away out of shame. Then she looked back at Kyla and asked, "What is so special about that charm?"

"It doesn't matter and it's best if you don't know," Kyla told her. Kyla looked over to her a small refrigerator she had and asked, "Do you want a drink? Don't worry, it's non alcoholic."

"Um, sure," Hermione said. Hermione looked around, and then she asked, "We need to figure out how to get you out of here."

Kyla handed Hermione the drink and said, "You need to get yourself out of here. I have to stay."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I have to do what's right and fix my mother's mistake," Kyla told her.

Hermione took a sip and asked, "Mother's mistake, what was that?"

"Taking this damn position," Kyla told her.

"But what's going to happen with the Ambassadors?"

"I don't know," Kyla told her.

Hermione took another sip and said, "They seemed pretty intent on keeping their jobs."

Kyla looked at her with a quizzical look. "What makes you say that?"

"Harry and I over heard them talking back in Hogsmeade," Hermione told her. She took another sip and found her eyelids beginning to feel heavy. "We heard them talk about you and how they shouldn't have killed your parents."

"So it was them," Kyla said sadly to herself.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, stifling back a yawn.

Kyla smiled and said, "Hermione, why don't you lie down on the bed, just for a moment?"

Hermione nodded and rested her head on the pillow. Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: ah, Mrs. Snape, what are we going to do with you sweetheart? I seriously don't know.  
hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you did tell me in a review! if not, tell me in a review! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Own Jonathan, Kyla, Danniel and K

* * *

Hermione felt something nudge in her side, but she was too tired to react or open her eyes. Then she felt something yank her arm, still Hermione did not respond. Hermione heard a desperate sigh and then felt another, stronger, yank on her arm, causing Hermione to go tumbling off the bed. Hermione opened her eyes and as she sat up she said, "Ouch." 

Kyla offered Hermione her hand and said, "Sorry, but you really need to be getting back to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and got up. Then she walked over to the door and found it was still locked. Hermione turned back to Kyla and asked, "How do you suggest we get out?"

Kyla went to the door and tapped it with her wand. Then she murmured the counter curse. The door slowly crept open, and Kyla lead Hermione out side. Once they were outside, Kyla asked, "How are supposed to go back to Hogwarts?"

"I have to meet Harry, Ron and your grandfather back at a spot," Hermione answered her.

Kyla swiftly pinned Hermione against the wall and asked in a low, hoarse whisper, "Danniel's here?"

"Yes."

"Why? He shouldn't be here, it's the belly of the beast."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I need to get you and him out of here," Kyla said, pulling Hermione down the corridor. "Where's the spot?"

Hermione explained the spot where Harry, Danniel and herself had arrived to Kinnear mansion. Kyla led here there as quickly as she could, with out drawing attention to herself. However, before the two of them could turn the last corner, Myrna caught up to them. "Miss Kyla, they want you down in the garden."

"Now?" Kyla asked, worry flashing in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Can you stall them?"

"No."

"Ok," Kyla said. She quickly turned to Hermione and said, "Miss Wood, the place you are looking for is around the corner and second door to your left. Go on right ahead and I'll be down at the garden if you need me again."

"No Miss Kyla, the Ambassadors want your new hairstylist too," Myrna told them.

"But she just needs to get something really quickly, she'll be down shortly after us," Kyla protested.

"I know, but the Ambassadors want both of you at the same time," Myrna told her, with empathy. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Kyla mumbled. She sighed and pulled Hermione's arm saying, "Come on Miss Wood, I'll show you the way."

Kyla brought Hermione outside to an old garden with statues all covered in vines. Trevor was sitting next to one statue of a fairy sleeping on a daisy, while Jonathan was leaning against another statue of a woman holding a baby. There was an arch covered in tiger lilies and vines in front of a small fish pound. Leading up to the arch was a path of white stones and flowers all along the side. There was a group of people sitting in white folding chairs, talking in low whispers. There were a bunch of bows and ribbons tied around the chairs and a couple white bells hanging in mid air. Kyla nudged Hermione and said, "Hermione, go sit over there and try not to be noticed."

Hermione nodded and walked over. Trevor, who had picked his head up when he heard people coming, his mouth dropped open when he saw Hermione. He glanced at Kyla who smiled innocently at him.

"Alright, let's get started with this rehearsal," Ciannait said, tapping a clipboard. Everyone could see Jonathan and Kyla hold in their groans, as Ciannait started directing them. "Mr. Jonathan stand her by the arch," Hermione's mouth hung open when she saw Kyla's Jonathan was the same Jonathan that danced with Hermione at the school dance. "And Miss Kyla, go to the over end of the path. Mr. Trevor, fill in for Alden, he's at a meeting."

Trevor nodded and walked to the end of the path of stones where Kyla was. Kyla sighed and said, "They kill my father and now I have to have one of them walk me down the aisle."

"Who said they killed your parents?" Trevor asked, in a low voice.

"The whole world knows it, we just can't prove it," Kyla told him.

"Well look on the bright side, at least Alden won't be staring at your ass like Daley would have," Trevor told her. Kyla smiled and held in some laughter. "You know, I think that you and Jonathan should both just not show up tomorrow, then there wouldn't be a wedding."

"Trevor, would this be the worst time in the world to tell you something?" Kyla asked.

"Depends, what is it?" Trevor asked.

"I can't believe you betrayed me like that, and even worse then that, I can't believe I still want to run awaywith you," Kyla told him.

Trevor didn't say anything for a moment, and the only sound was a stream and Ciannait telling people were to go. Finally he said, "You know I would have never had let those people hurt you. That's the reason I chased after you in the form of a panther, to make sure you got far, far way."

"I know," Kyla told him. "And somehow I understand it completely. And I'm sorry for telling you I had no feelings for you because, well, that was a lie, a big lie."

"Sorry I called you a harlot," Trevor told her.

"Still want to run away with me?" Kyla asked.

"More then anything," Trevor told her.

"All right, Miss Kyla at this point in the wedding you would start walking down the aisle," Ciannait called to them. For a couple moments, Kyla and Trevor didn't move from their spot. Ciannait cleared her throat and said, "Miss Kyla and Mr. Trevor, we need to keep on schedule."

Kyla and Trevor slowly started walking down the aisle. Kyla kept staring at the spot where she had to stand and get married to Jonathan. A realization occurred to her. She whispered to Trevor, "That spot is the same spot where I got kidnapped."

Trevor snorted and did his best to hold in his laughter. Ciannait shot him daggers, which shut Trevor up quickly. Once Trevor and Kyla reached in front of the arch, Ciannait explained, "Then the priest is going to ask, 'Who gives this woman?' And Alden will say, 'I do.' Then the ceremony will begin and the vows will be exchanged."

Jonathan had stopped listening to Ciannait long ago, around the time she told him they found Kyla and that him and her were going to get married as soon as possible. Jonathan really knew this was horrible of him to think of, but he liked it when Kyla wasn't around. It meant her didn't have marriage hang over him and he really didn't like Kyla too much. She always would start up conversations that he knew very little about, while Trevor knew practically everything on. Also, Kyla was just depressive. She always saw things as half empty, not half full like he did. Jonathan held in a sigh and looked over to Trevor. Trevor was sitting in a chair, biting his thumb watching Kyla. Jonathan's eye grazed across the people who were at the rehearsal. Not many people, Trevor, a group of wedding planners and Hermione. Jonathan did a double take to the person he had called Hermione. He knew he was being silly; Hermione was at school at Hogwarts. Jonathan did have to admit the person did look an awful lot like her though. Jonathan remembered something Hermione had said to him at the dance. His eyes shot back to Kyla, who was looking down at the fish pound.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Jonathan said out of nowhere.

"What?" Ciannait asked. "You can't do this arch, because we can get rid of it."

"I just can't do this," Jonathan said. He turned to Kyla and said, "Sorry, but Kyla you are just depressive to be around. And I would kill myself if I had to marry you. Also, I just don't love you."

"I have never liked you more in my life," Kyla said, hugging him. "I don't want to marry you either. I can't stand you, you're superficial and not very smart."

"I can't stand you either," Jonathan told her. "You're always sad and get way to involved with things."

"Children, you can't do this," Ciannait said. "You have been betrothed since birth. You can't simple say you can't get married."

"But we can," Jonathan told her. "Our parents never signed an agreement."

Kyla looked at Jonathan worried, she had never heard that before. However, Jonathan looked very confident. Ciannait frowned and said, "Well, I guess we won't be needing all these wedding decorations." She waved her wand and all of the ribbons, bows and the bells disappeared. Leaving the pathway of stones, the arch, and the chairs. Then Ciannait cleared her throat and said, "Well, then I guess the wedding reception is canceled. I'll go make the calls."

The wedding planners and Ciannait started walking back to the castle. Then Kyla cried out, "Ciannait, get back here."

"What?" Ciannait asked.

"You're fired," Kyla told her. Ciannait mouth dropped open and Kyla went on, "You are fired, all of you. All the Ambassadors, you are all fired. Fin, the end has come and now you all must leave."

Ciannait stared at her for a while. Kyla smiled and said, "Oh Miss Everard, a lady never stares. Now why don't you go back to Renny, Daley, and Alden and tell them you are all fired and you can't come back here. Have a nice rest of your life."

Ciannait huffed and disappeared with a pop. Kyla let out a yell of excitement. "They are gone!"

"Well, I'm going to go Kyla," Jonathan said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Kyla called after him. When Jonathan turned around, Kyla asked, "Why did you do it?"

"A girl," Jonathan told her.

"You meet someone?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, you meet someone?" Trevor asked.

"Well, one time she asked me why I didn't break up with you if I didn't like you," Jonathan told them.

"Ok," Kyla said. "Well, God bless her."

"Who was she?" Trevor asked.

"Hermione," Jonathan told her.

Kyla eyes flashed to Hermione and smiled. Jonathan started walking away. Kyla stretched and closed her eyes for a second. She popped them open when she heard a rough voice called out, "Mulligan."

She saw a large man, with tan skin and a scar on his check and sandy blond hair. The man was pointing his wand at Jonathan who had run back towards Kyla and Trevor. The man glared at Trevor, who muttered, "Oh shit."

"Mulligan, where is it?" the man asked.

Trevor went up the man and said, "Cooper, I'll talk to you later. Just leave now."

"Mulligan, where is the damn charm? You promised it to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord wants it," Cooper said.

Kyla punched Trevor in the arm and said, "You promised it to You-know-who, idiot!"

Trevor turned to her and said, "Shut up." Trevor turned back to Cooper and asked, "Can we talk about this later?"

Cooper stared at Kyla and said, "We can, but she won't be alive." He pointed his wand at Kyla, and smirked at Trevor.

Kyla's eyes widened, and her breathing picked up. Trevor took a step towards Cooper, in front of Kyla and said, "Don't touch her. I don't have the charm and I don't know where to get it. You can tell You-know-who that."

"Wait Trevor," Kyla said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Trevor, you can have the charm."

Trevor turned to her with his mouth open. He looked at her in shock and asked, "What?"

Kyla smiled and quietly sang a couple lines from the lullaby. She quickly took it off and placed it in Trevor's hand. Trevor just stared at her. Kyla smiled and said, "There, I gave you the charm. Now, if we run away together am I going to be enough?"

"Kyla, you were always enough," Trevor told her.

"Awww, so sweet," Cooper mocked. "Give it here lover boy."

Trevor tossed it over to Cooper and said, "There, give it to You-know-who and just leave us alone for ever."

Cooper caught it and lifted it up. The three-leaf shamrock shined in the sunlight. Cooper smiled and pocketed the charm. Trevor had a look of bewilderment, as he mouthed the words, "Three leaves." Trevor looked down at his hand, at the outline of the charm left on his hand when he tried to grab it a day earlier. It was the outline of a four-leaf shamrock. Trevor looked up from his hand and just stared dumbfounded.

Hermione also had stared at the charm. She had only seen it twice, but she was sure it was a four-leaf shamrock. Hermione scratched her neck and felt a chain around her neck. Hermione found this surprising because she didn't wear a necklace. She followed the chain down and saw a four-leaf shamrock. Hermione held in a gasp and quickly tucked the necklace under her shirt. Hermione thought about how that could have got there. It dawned on her, when she fell asleep in Kyla's room. Kyla must have slipped something in her drink. Hermione shook her head; she figured Kyla wouldn't have done that.

Cooper smiled and said, "Now, I do believe it's time I go. But before I go, let me introduce my friend." Cooper whistled and a tall large man came up to them, stared, flared his nostrils, and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is Gur. He doesn't say much. I'll be right back."

Cooper disappeared, and Gur just stood there watching everyone. Jonathan sat down next to Hermione and asked, "Your name wouldn't be Hermione would it?" Hermione nodded and Jonathan said, "Well, hi again."

Hermione giggle quietly.

"Harry, where's Hermione and Kyla?" Ron asked after waiting for thirty minutes at the spot.

"You think they would have been here by now," Harry said.

"Something is up," Danniel said, looking around a quiet calm castle.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"Just follow me," Danniel said, started walking down the hallway. Harry surged and followed him. Ron gradually followed the two of them.

Danniel led them all down a hallway and while Danniel stopped to look around Harry and Ron looked out the window. They spotted the garden and were close enough to make everyone out. Ron hit Harry in the arm and asked, "Who's that with Hermione?" Pointing to Jonathan. "What is Trevor doing with Kyla?"

"Pick a woman would you," Harry told him, aggravated.

"Fine, who is that with Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"That's Jonathan," Danniel said, coming up behind them. "Good job, you found everyone. Let's get down there."

Kyla lean in and whispered, "Where would you want to go?"

Trevor picked up his head, looked at Gur and whispered, "What?"

"When we run away together, where are we going?" Kyla asked.

Trevor smiled and said, "I don't care."

"How about Spain?" Kyla suggested.

"But you know some of the language already," Trevor protested. Kyla tapped him in the arm, giving him a smile. Trevor smiled back and whispered, "Well first we need to get rid of Gur."

Kyla winked and said, "Follow my lead."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Trevor asked nervously.

Kyla got up and looked at Trevor angrily. "You always have to be the big man, don't you?"

"What?" Trevor asked.

"No matter how much I _nag_ at you, you won't listen. You have to be the big man, selling me out to You-know-who," Kyla yelled at him.

"Maybe I just wanted you to shut up for a moment," Trevor yelled back.

"Maybe if you ever did anything else for someone other then yourself," Kyla retorted.

"It's not easy listening to you day in and day out. All I ever hear is nag, nag, nag." Trevor got up also and the two of them started circling around each other.

"I would stop nagging if you ever ask me about my day," Kyla told him.

"Well, every time I open my mouth to say something you start yelling."

"That's because everything out of your mouth is a food request."

"Trust me I don't want you to make the food."

Kyla gasped and just stared at Trevor for a minute. During the silence, Hermione whispered to Jonathan, "It sounds like they have been married for twenty years." Jonathan muffled back some laughter.

Finally Kyla asked slowly, "Are you saying I can't cook?"

"Not in so many words," Trevor answered her.

"Maybe I would cook better if I had a real man to cook for."

"Are you saying I'm not a man?"

"In so many words," Kyla told him. Both of them gave each other an icy glare.

"Take it back," Trevor said slowly.

Kyla snorted and asked, "And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?"

"This," Trevor said. Then in a quick flash he tackled Gur, tripping him over a chair. Gur's wand flew out of his hand, and Kyla quickly grabbed it before he could retrieve it.

Trevor pointed his wand at Gur's head, while Kyla came back over and held up his wand. All Gur could do was blink at the two of them. Kyla smirked and said, "And you didn't trust me."

"All right, you're smart and I should trust you," Trevor told her. "Now, what do you want to do with this one?"

Kyla looked at Gur for awhile and said, "Gur, go tell your lord we attacked you and you had to kill us. Got it?"

Gur nodded and Trevor let Gur get up. Kyla threw him his wand and said, "Now go, and tell your lord."

Gur nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Cooper eyes were wide and it felt like is chest was on fire. He gasped for breath. Finally the invisible hand let Cooper's next go and Cooper took in deep breaths. Then he said, bowing, "I'm sorry Lord, but this was the only charm she had. She had this one hidden around her neck."

There was an aggravated cry and Cooper felt the invisible hands wrap around his neck again. Gur appeared and knelt before a throne next to Cooper. "My Lord, O'Connor and Mulligan are dead. They attacked me and I had to kill them."

Red eyes stared into Gur's head and finally Voldemort asked, "Care to listen what you two brought back?"

Voldemort tapped the charm with his wand and Danniel's voice sang, "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby."

Cooper and Gur looked up at Voldemort fearfully. Voldemort waved his wand and the two of them dropped dead. He picked up the charm and threw it in the air. He muttered an incantation and the charm exploded in a million of pieces.

Trevor hugged Kyla and said, "Darling, you were bloody brilliant."

Kyla giggle and blushed. "Do you really not trust me cooking?"

Trevor laughed and told her, "No, I'm scared of your cooking."

Jonathan and Hermione just stared at them. Finally Hermione asked the question that was on both of their minds. "What the hell was all that about?"

"The part of nagging wife was played by Kyla O'Connor," Trevor said and Kyla took a bow.

"The part of insensitive husband played by Trevor Mulligan," Kyla announced and Trevor took a bow.

"You two had planned that?" Jonathan asked, in amazement.

"We've seen enough American flicks to know all about bickering married couple," Kyla told them, and then slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as the words came out.

"You two have seen American flicks?" Jonathan asked, his eyes narrowing. "They weren't allowed in the castle. How did you get them?"

"See, what Kyla meant was…" Trevor hesitated and thought. "She didn't mean we would see them together, she meant… there really is no good way to recover from this, is there?"

Jonathan shook his head and said, "I don't really care, as long as you two promise never to tell how long this has been going on."

Trevor nodded but Kyla stared at the wall behind the fish pound. Trevor nudged Kyla, who jumped. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you all right?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, perfect," Kyla told them with a huge smile. "So Jonathan, what are you going to do now?"

Jonathan started to talk about something, but Kyla didn't pay attention. She leaned in a whispered to Trevor, "There's someone behind the wall."

"You sure?" Trevor whispered back. Kyla nodded and he told her, "I'm on it."

Kyla interrupted Jonathan and said, "I think maybe you should go backpack across Europe."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jonathan asked.

"I just think you should take a year off of everything and go across Europe," Kyla explained. Jonathan gave her a look of disgust and Kyla said, "Yeah, didn't think you would like that."

They heard a splash in the fish pound, and turned their attention to it. Trevor was on the top of the wall looking down, next to Harry. Ron popped his head about the surface of the water and swam towards the edge. Trevor started laughing along with Harry. Kyla did her best to hold in her laughter, while Ron struggled to get out of the pound.

"Trevor, what did you do?" Kyla asked, her voice holding back laughter.

"Nothing, he fell when I called out his name," Trevor told her.

Ron got out of the pound and went over to them. He looked at Jonathan, who was standing next to Hermione, and Ron asked, "Who are you? And get away from Hermione."

Jonathan just stared at him, with utter confusion. Hermione held in some giggles and said, "Ron relax, this is Jonathan."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ron asked.

"Why do you care, you did blow her off at the dance?" Jonathan asked back.

Ron dropped his mouth open but couldn't say anything. Hermione smirked and asked, "Can't say anything, can you?"

Ron hung his head and said, "No, I can't."

Trevor came back down with Harry and asked Ron, "Did you enjoy your swim?"

Ron glared at him, while Jonathan said, "Kyla, I think I better get going. Someone should tell my ma and da the good news."

Kyla hugged him and said, "Better you then me. Bye Jonathan and thanks again."

"Bye Kyla," he said. "Let us never speak again."

As Jonathan walked away, Hermione asked, "There's something I don't get. During your time at Hogwarts, could you speak any English?"

Kyla nudged Trevor in his ribs and answered, "No, I couldn't. I could understand it, but not speak it."

"How, was it the hex _heliticos_?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know who put it on you?"

Kyla looked at Trevor and said, "No, I don't."

Trevor smiled at her. Ron cleared his throat and said, "We better get going."

"I'm not going back," Kyla told him.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"I can't go back," Kyla said. Then she explained, "If I do, I will kill either Parvati or Lavender."

Hermione giggled while Harry said, "I can't blame you."

"But Kyla, what are you going to do if you aren't at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to figure that out eventually," Kyla told them.

Danniel stepped out from behind the wall and said, "That's no plan."

"Papa," Kyla cried, running up to him and receiving a bear hug. Then she said, "It's no better then your plan."

"But I'm forced into my plan," Danniel defended. "Speaking of forced, when can we expect to see your wedding?"

Kyla smiled and said, "Never, Jonathan backed out of it."

"Great, so you can go back to Hogwarts," Danniel told her.

"Sorry Papa, but I can't," Kyla said. Danniel looked at her nervously and Kyla told him, "Don't worry, I won't stay here."

"Kyla, I think you-" Danniel started.

"Papa I love you, but you shouldn't tell me I'm wrong in this decision. You never made the best choices when you were young," Kyla said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Trevor all looked around trying not to pay attention to Kyla and Danniel on the beginning of a fight.

"Kyla, I think I know more about life then you."

"Papa, you've been in hiding most of your life," Kyla told him.

"Listen young lassie," Danniel started, but stopped when Kyla hugged him.

"Papa, I know what I'm doing. I can handle myself and I know how to survive," Kyla reassured him.

Danniel nodded and said, "Be sure to tell me where you end up."

"I will," Kyla told him. "Now you should go before someone recognizes you."

"Ok little leprechaun, be safe." Danniel kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Kyla turned to Hermione, Harry and Ron. She hugged Ron and said, "Thank you Ron, for everything. I hope one day I can repay you."

Kyla turned to Hermione and said, "I guess I should thank you." Then Kyla hugged her whispering, "You're a lucky one, be sure to past it on to Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I think we better go guys."

"Thanks for everything guys," Kyla said. "I guess this is were I say have a good rest your life."

"We'll show ourselves out," Harry and the three of them walked away.

As Trevor and Kyla watched them walk away. Kyla sighed and said, "Let's pack."

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Kyla explained.

Trevor nodded, and started walking up to the castle with her. Then he said, "So tell me about that charm you gave Cooper."

"Oh, that was just a decoy with singing on it," Kyla told him.

"You're bloody brilliant," Trevor told her, wrapping his arm around Kyla and kept walking. Kyla blushed and giggled. Trevor stopped walking and kissed her. "Let's get out of here as fast as we can."

"Si, rapido," Kyla said.

"Fine, we'll go to Spain," Trevor told her. Kyla smiled and kissed him.

**

* * *

A/N**: I think I have one more chapter, like a where are they now? set in, I dunno, five, seven, eight, ten years. thanks to everyone who reviewed! love you all so much! 


	25. The End

Disclaimer: I owned Kyla and Trevor and their house.

A/N: this is the last chapter. Crap, I told myself I wouldn't cry. I tried everything to avoid this chapter. Updating other stories, making a new story. But alas, the end always has to come, no matter how much you dread it. This story has been so much fun to write and is one of my longest stories. With out the author's notes and disclaimers it is over 104 pages long.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.  
**eckles**: you were my first reviewer, and gave me the longest reviews I have ever seen. You constantly told me "Good chapter" which made me very happy! You help mold this story into what it is, thanks to a lot of your ideas. This story would not have been the same with out you.  
**Snape's Gurl**: I put in Snape just for you. I would like to thank you for being a constant reviewer and being my friend. Also for talking about my story in advisory, (with icky Mrs. A-C)  
**onlyonceinforever**: another steady reviewer! And another friend who would talk to help pass boring teachers. I want to thank you for reviewing and reading. You get a big bear hug that will end up suffocating you because I know you love those.  
**KrAzYLiKeAFoX**: if you are a real fan of Hermione, DO NOT read 'Harry's Adventures in Wonderland'. It is full of Hermione bashing. Now with that said, thank you for reading this and I'm glad you liked this.  
**ronsREALgirl**: first off, awesome name, but I'm not sure if I agree with it. I'm glad you think this story is cute. And good job with sticking with Spanish for three and a half years. God knows I won't.  
**To everyone else who reviewed or just read**: thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and you say good things about this story.

Here is the end to this story. I had so much fun writing it, so thanks for reading it.

* * *

Kyla woke up to sun in her face. Kyla opened her eyes slowly and looked around with a huge smile. The room she was in was large, master bedroom, in a large bed that had deep red, almost crimson, sheets with a black metal headboard that had a pattern of intertwining vines. The room was painted a warm red, with a sponge finished. 

Kyla smiled and looked over at Trevor. The years had been to good to him. He had more sun now, so his skin wasn't as pale and neither was Kyla's. He didn't have any freckles anymore and his face was leaner. With all the sun Trevor was getting his usually dark brown hair, was now light brown, with more blond highlights. Kyla had to fight back an urge to wake him. She thought he was so cute and angelic sleeping, and didn't want to spoil it for him. Also, Kyla knew Trevor loved to sleep in Saturday mornings.

Kyla quietly folded back the covers and silently slipped off the bed. She was in a light, metallic blue nightgown, with black lace trimmed around the bottom of her nightgown and along the top of the v-neck cut. One of the things Kyla enjoyed most about waking up in _her_ home, was feeling the cold tile against her feet. She loved this tile; it was deep red color. Kyla padded over to the two doors with white curtains covering the windows. These doors lead out to a balcony. Kyla opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. Kyla took a deep breath, taking in the cool morning air and the warm sun on her face. Kyla shivered and quickly came back in the house. She quietly grabbed her pink, knee length bathrobe. Then she went back on the balcony.

Kyla smiled and sighed. She loved her house and the view from her house. The house was located on an old, dusty, dirt road, where the closer neighbor was about half a mile away. The road was a plain dirt road with a stonewall on the other side of the road. Behind the stonewall was a small mass of trees and behind that was large grassy field.

Kyla walked to the end of the balcony and looked over to the vineyard. Yes, Trevor and she owned and operated a vineyard. Kyla was very proud of that fact. She was the one who had suggested to operate a vineyard. At first Trevor was reluctant, but soon warmed up to the idea when Kyla found a vineyard that could be easily managed, only needed a few people to run it, and would make enough wine for them to sell that would keep them alive.

Then Kyla looked down to her front lawn. It had a vine covered stonewall with a small black metal gate. From the gate to her front door was a path of beige and tan colored stones. The lawn had pale green grass growing, but around the stonewall was vivacious rose bushes. On the rose bushes was a creamy yellow color, some with white around the edges of the roses. Kyla loved these roses, but would not touch them. She had no luck with gardening, which was why she was so glad that she and Trevor had Pablo.

Pablo was one of the six workers at their vineyard. He was the oldest of seven, and was in his sophomore year of college. That being said, he would come over to Kyla and Trevor's house to do odd jobs for some extra money. Kyla had decided long ago, that she should get to know his mother, since he was going to spend so much time at her house. At first his mother didn't like her, but once she offered to let Pablo's five sisters and one brother come over and Kyla would baby-sit, the two became close friends.

Pablo liked Kyla also. First it was for her looks, but soon it was because she would let him study or work on a term paper instead of working and still pay him. Another reason he liked Kyla was if he had to bring his sibling, Kyla would gladly take care of them.

Speaking of Pablo, here he came now on his bike. He stopped pedaling when he saw Kyla was on the balcony. "Hola Señora Kyla."

"Hola Pablo, pero por favor llama Kyla."

"Si, Kyla," Pablo answered her with a smile.

"Tú estas temprano," Kyla told him.

"Pueden venir mis hermano y las hermanas?" Pablo asked.

"Si, adoro los pequeños," Kyla told him.

"Gracias," Pablo said, and then went to fetch his siblings.

Kyla headed back inside, took off the robe and jumped on the bed. Trevor stirred, but didn't wake up. Kyla smiled and kissed his neck. Trevor moaned and smiled in his sleep. Kyla poked him, which woke him up. When Kyla saw his pale blue eyes, she smiled and kissed him.

"Morning," he said groggily. "What time and day is it?"

"It's Saturday morning," Kyla told him with another kiss.

"Great, wake me up when it's Saturday night," Trevor said, rolling over.

Kyla wrapped her arms around him and said, "I need you to get up, Pablo is bring the little ones."

"So?"

"So, I need you to get up," Kyla told him, kissing his neck again.

Trevor rolled over and faced Kyla. "Normally, I would have loved to be waken up this way, but I know there is always a catch. What is it this time?"

"They might want food," Kyla said. "We all know my cooking."

Trevor sighed and said, "Fine, but if they ask for a story you have to give it."

"Don't I always?" Kyla asked, with a sweet smile.

"Yes, you do," Trevor said. "You're wonderful with the munchkins. Do you want one yourself?"

"No, right now I would rather be the fun aunt. The one who gets them sugar high and then gives them back to their parents," Kyla said.

"You're brilliant," Trevor told her with a kiss. "Now I think you should change, it might scare the children if you great them in that."

"Ok, you better change too," Kyla said. "It's might make Pablo feel uncomfortable seeing his boss in his bathrobes."

"Fine, what do you think the little ones want for food?" Trevor asked.

"Pancakes and home fries," Kyla said.

"That's what you want," Trevor objected.

Kyla pouted and said, "I'll love you forever."

"Ok darling," was Trevor's answer.

"Bueno dias," Kyla greeted Pablo and his siblings at the door. "Trevor tiene crepes."

All of Pablo's brother and sisters squealed in excitement and ran into the kitchen. Pablo awkwardly went up to Kyla and said, "Um, Kyla, necesito hablar Trevor."

"Bueno," Kyla said. She called into the house, "Trevor, Pablo needs to talk to you."

Trevor appeared at the door in flannel pants and a white t-shirt. There was pancake batter splattered over his shirt. He kissed Kyla and said, "Only a couple more pancakes need to be made, so I put Miranda in charge. Don't touch a thing to help."

Kyla nodded and headed in. Trevor wiped his hands on his shirt and asked, "Qué está equivocado?"

"Las personas pedían una Kyla O'Connor," Pablo told Trevor, and took a step back. Trevor didn't like to talk about his past. Everyone knew that. Specially when someone asked a simple question and got angry glare followed by an upset silence. People around town knew there was a Kyla, but they all assumed her last name was Mulligan. Pablo cleared his throat and said, "Ellos estarán viniendo aquí, esta noche."

"Como mundo ellos saben venir aquí?" Trevor asked, trying to hide his anger.

"Jasmine," Pablo answered him.

Trevor knew what happened. Jasmine heard Kyla's name and started talking about how great she was and tell the people that Kyla lived here. Trevor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Gracias Pablo."

Trevor went inside to the kitchen and saw no one was there. Trevor looked around and wondered where they went. He heard a cry of surprise from out in the back yard, and knew where they were. Trevor walked over to the backdoor and opened it. Kyla was sitting at a picnic table, where Pablo's one brother and five sisters also sat. There was pitcher of lemonade and all of them were eating their breakfast and listening to Kyla's story.

Trevor leaned in the doorway and watched Kyla. She was doing hand motions and making up different voices for every character. The children loved her stories; they dealt with princesses, magic, and betrayal mixed in with a little romance.

On Kyla's lap was a little four-year-old girl with long dark brown hair. She held a small stuffed animal panther in her lap, a gift from Kyla. That young girl was Jasmine, Kyla's favorite. Kyla had been there for Jasmine's birth and was her godmother, so it was easy to understand that Kyla favored her subconsciously. However, Kyla would deny that to the death.

Jasmine loved Kyla also. Jasmine looked up to Kyla and used to call her mama, while she called her real mother by the informal name madre. Everyone thought it was funny, even Jasmine's real mother.

Trevor heard a car on the street, and so did Kyla. This was very odd for their abounded dirt road. Kyla looked up uncomfortably and went to get up, but Trevor signaled her not her. He walked out to the front yard and saw a small green car pulled in the driveway. There were two people in the car and they look as though they were having an argument. A woman stepped out of the car. She had dark round sunglasses on and her hair was frizz free, straight and silky. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt. She walked up to Pablo and greeted, "Hola."

"Hola," Pablo greeted back stiffly.

"Does Kyla O'Connor live here?" the woman asked.

Pablo smirked and asked, "Qué?"

"Um, hace Kyla O'Connor vive aquí?" the woman asked again.

"No."

"I've been asking all over town and they said there was only one Kyla, and she lived her," the woman said.

Pablo smirked again and asked, "Qué?"

Trevor walked towards the woman and said, "There is no Kyla O'Connor here."

"Is there a Kyla Mulligan?" the woman asked.

Trevor stared at her for a while and then said, "No."

Just then all of Pablo's siblings came screaming into the front yard being chased by Kyla. Kyla laughed and hugged Trevor, not seeing the woman. Trevor smiled and asked, "Is story time over?"

"Sí," Kyla said, kissing him.

All the little ones made a noise of disgust. Kyla just laughed and said, "Un día que usted querrá besar."

The younger ones all screamed and ran back in to the backyard. Kyla laughed and then notice the woman. She kissed Trevor's cheek and whispered, "Who's this?"

"Listen Miss, you need to go," Trevor told the woman.

"Hey, I just came here to try and find Kyla O'Connor," the woman said.

The man in car got out of the car and said, "Come on honey, let's just go."

Kyla stared at the man. He had fiery red hair and his voice sounded oddly familiar. She took a step towards the man and asked, "Excuse me, but can you say 'you are a hooker and you are very cheap'?"

"I do believe it is, tú estas puta y tú estas muy barata," Ron said. "Am I wrong?"

"Run?" Kyla asked.

"Kyla?" Ron asked back.

Kyla smile and ran over to him, giving him a hug. "Run, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Have you been away so long you can't say Ron anymore?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Kyla told him.

Trevor coughed uncomfortably, while Hermione tapped her foot. Kyla stopped hugging him and turn towards them. She looked at the woman and asked, "Ron, who is your friend?"

"Hermione," Ron answered.

"No, Hermione had frizzy, bushy hair," Kyla said.

"It's called a sleeking potion," Hermione told her.

"Well, it looks great," Kyla told her. She turn back to Ron and asked, "How long has it been?"

"Around eight years," Ron told her.

"Oh, where are my manners, would you two like to come in?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, we would love to," Ron answered before Hermione could object.

Kyla lead them into her kitchen, followed by Trevor. Kyla sat them down at the table and asked, "Do you want any food, coffee, tea?"

"Some tea," Hermione requested.

Kyla put the teakettle on the stove and sat down. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Hermione and I are getting married," Ron told her.

"Wait, it's been eight years and you still haven't gotten married?" Trevor asked, sitting down with his cup of coffee.

"Well, we eloped after dating for a few years," Hermione told them. "But Mrs. Weasley never liked that, so we decide for our fifth year anniversary we would get married in a church with family and friends."

"That's sweet," Kyla told them. "But why did you come here?"

"Dumbledore has been trying to track you down for a while," Hermione told her. "He thinks the student at Hogwarts should know a foreign language and he wants you to teach it."

Trevor choked on the coffee he was drinking. He swallowed quickly and started laughing. Kyla started giggling also, and finally Ron asked, "What's so funny?"

"The idea of Kyla being a teacher," Trevor said. "She loves kids, but only certain kids. Plus, she can't teach. I've seen her try, it isn't pretty."

"Mama?" Jasmine walked in the kitchen, and leaned her head on Kyla's arm.

"Hola Jasmine, que pasa?" Kyla asked, picking her up and putting Jasmine on her lap.

"Paco, él es malo," Jasmine said, pouting.

Kyla stroke Jasmine's head and said, "Diga lo que practicamos."

Jasmine nodded and said, "Paco, you are intellectually bankrupt, so go away."

Trevor snorted, and Kyla kissed her head and said, "Trabajo bueno, vaya dígalo."

Jasmine nodded and head out to the back yard. Hermione smiled and asked, "Is she yours?"

Kyla shook her head and said, "She's my godchild."

"Do you have any kids?" Hermione asked.

The teakettle began to whistle and Kyla got up. She poured Hermione a couple of tea and said, "No, I don't have any kids. Although it feels like I have six of them sometimes."

"Kyla baby-sits Frieda's children a lot," Trevor told them. "The kids love coming here and listen to Kyla's stories."

"And I love kids as long as they don't belong to me," Kyla told them. "So, do you two have any children?"

"No, not yet," Hermione told them. "Mrs. Weasley still doesn't believe we're married, so have a grandchild would probably give her a heart attack."

"So, what else is new with you two?" Kyla asked.

"Percy got married to Myrna," Hermione told her.

"Good."

"Fred and George's business is expanding, and they each have a girlfriend," Ron told her. "Ginny became a healer and I have become a report for the Daily Prophet. Hermione works for the Ministry of Magic in a very important role, which also is deadly boring."

"Hey," Hermione said, hitting Ron in his arm. "What do you two do?"

"We own and operate a vineyard," Kyla told them. "We just lay low, and don't really get involved with the magical community."

"That's interesting, is hard running a vineyard?" Hermione asked.

"No," Kyla answered her. "It helps when you someone who is good with people and numbers," she pointed to Trevor, "and when you have someone who is better with people and knows how to market the wine." She pointed to herself at this point.

"It was Kyla's idea to own a vineyard," Trevor told them. "Thanks to her, we have this vineyard and this house. You could almost say this is her house and I just live here rent free."

"I only keep him around because he can cook," Kyla told them with a smile. "So, you two, where do you live?"

"In a flat in London," Hermione answered. "But were saving up to put a down payment on this house. It's in the suburbs and it's white with blue shutters. There is a white picket fence in the front yard."

"That sounds like a dream house," Kyla said.

"It is, I always wanted a house with a picket fence," Hermione told her.

The four of them started talking for while. So long that Pablo and his siblings left to go home, and breakfast turned into dinner. Hermione and Ron learned about whom Pablo was and his family. Trevor and Kyla learned about Hermione's job and the latest story that Ron wrote. Finally they got to the subject of Hogwarts.

"One thing I never understood was why did Snape hate you so much?" Ron asked.

"Oh that," Kyla said. "That was stupid. My grandfather was Snape's grandfather apprentice, and they had a fight and the Snapes and the O'Connors haven't gotten along since then. It's a really stupid feud."

"Oh," Ron said, nodding his head.

"Are you two going to spend the night in Vera?" Trevor asked.

"We were planning an driving back into town and getting a room at the bed and breakfast," Hermione told them.

"That will take to long," Kyla told them. "You can stay here if you like. We have an extra bedroom, but to warn you we aren't used to have adult company over. It's mostly the little ones."

"Well, what do you think honey?" Ron asked.

"We would love to, if it isn't too much of a bother," Hermione told them.

"No, I'll show you to your room. Do have any bags?" Kyla asked.

"Yes, a couple," Hermione told her.

"Ok, let's get them and then I'll show the room." Kyla and Hermione went outside and grabbed the bags. Kyla grabbed a bag and said, "I really wasn't expecting anyone to ever find me again."

"Well, you did help push Ron and I together," Hermione told her. "And I just wanted to say thanks, I guess."

"Despite the whole selling me out to a Slytherin, I think I should thank you," Kyla told her, as she led Hermione up to the room. "You're the one who told Jonathan to dump me. Thank you so much for that, and you hide the charm from those people. What happened to the charm anyway?"

"I gave it to Dumbledore," Hermione told her.

"Good. Here's the room," Kyla said, and opened the door.

The room was an aqua blue, with wood floors. This room also had a balcony, but this one looked out to the vineyard. Hermione was at how large the room looked. The house from the outside didn't look big, but the inside gave the appearance of a mansion.

"Your house is very beautiful," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Kyla said with a proud smile. "You should have seen it when we moved in. All the rooms were so small, but with a few expanding charms, this place seemed less like a cubical."

"Kyla, we would really like it if you came to our wedding," Hermione said.

"I would love to," Kyla told her. "I'm sure you will make a beautiful bride."

"What was your wedding like?"

"Mine?" Kyla asked. "I never had one."

"Did you elope?"

"No, we aren't married, yet."

"You and Trevor haven't gotten married yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, after spending my whole life engaged to someone I didn't like, I didn't want to get married right away," Kyla told her. "We already act like we're married, right now I only see marriage as a piece of paper."

"But do you want to get married?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I love Trevor, and we do plan to get married, some day."

"What do you think Ron and Trevor are talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I think they are talking about the architect of the house," Kyla said. "Probably saying, 'The design of this house goes back to the eighteen hundreds.' Or, 'They hand carved all of the floorboard carvings.'"

"That's what guys talk about?" Hermione asked.

"It could be, I don't really know." Kyla and Hermione laughed and head down the stairs.

"See the carvings in the floorboard?" Trevor asked Ron, pointed to the craving of grapes on vines. "They are all hand made."

Kyla and Hermione started laughing, announcing their presence. They two guys looked up and grinned at their loves. Kyla went up to Trevor and kissed his cheek. "Hi, what's for dinner?"

"What do you want?" Trevor asked Kyla.

"Pancakes and home fries," Kyla told him.

"It's dinner."

"But I'll love you forever," Kyla protested.

"How does pancakes and home fries sound for dinner?" Trevor asked Ron and Hermione.

"That sounds good, we skipped breakfast," Hermione told him.

"Ok Kyla, don't touch anything. Don't even turn on the stove," Trevor told her.

Kyla nodded and sat down, while Hermione asked, "Can I help?"

"Sure, get the flour and the eggs," Trevor told her.

"Need anymore help?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione told him. "Go sit at the table with Kyla."

Ron sat down, with his tail between his legs. "Can't cook either?" Kyla asked.

Ron shook his head.

After a wonderful meal, the two couples went to sleep. Kyla sat on the bed and smiled at Trevor. "What? Why are you smiling?" Trevor asked.

"We got invited to a wedding," Kyla told him, grinning.

"Hermione's and Ron's?" Trevor asked. Kyla nodded. "Let me guess, you said yes."

"Not in some many words," Kyla confessed.

"Do you want to go?" Trevor asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know when it is?"

"I can find out tomorrow," Kyla said, still grinning.

"Now why are you grinning?"

"I'm just glad I have you."

Trevor kissed her and asked, "You want to get married?"

"I thought you never asked," Kyla said, kissing him back.

And they all lived, mostly, happily ever after.

Fin.


End file.
